TRADUCCION Gracias Lord Voldemort
by K-tra
Summary: Durante el séptimo año de Harry, Voldemort lanza una maldicion con inesperadas consecuencias.SSxHP
1. Nota del Traductor

**Gracias Lord Voldemort**

**Titulo Original:** Thank You Lord Voldemort  
**Nombre del Autor:** Resqgal  
**Dirección original:** http / www . fanfiction . net / s / 1536003 / 1 /  
**Resumen:** En el séptimo año de Harry, Voldemort lanza una maldición con inesperadas consecuencias

**Aviso:** Lo de siempre, nada es nuestro todo es de ella

**Traductor:** K-tra  
**e-mail del traductor:** wesleymarsters () hotmail . com  
**Web**: http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
**Grupo en Yahoo: **http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
**Live Journal: **http/ ktra . livejournal . com /  
**Otros Sitios Web de HP que mantengo:  
**Portadas Mundiales de los libros de HP. http / tinyurl .com / 02xfu  
Lista de fics donde Severus es vampiro, la mayoria en ingles:. http/ www . geocities . com / severussnapevamps

A comenzar en unos dias... talves mañana mismo...  
En total son 27 capitulos los que posiblemente conmigo se conviertan en 50.

* * *

05.10.2006


	2. Un Nuevo Año Escolar

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta**: Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: _  
_**_Un Nuevo Año Escolar  
Version Beteada 09.10.2006_

* * *

x 

x

El sol del final del verano estaba lentamente bajando por detrás de los árboles de la calle Privet Drive y un joven de negros cabellos estaba sentado afuera relajado mientras un suave viento soplaba entre los árboles. Él estaba contento porque las clases comenzarían en pocos días y que después de este año ya no tendría que volver nunca más a este barrio muggle. Ciertamente él no extrañará a los Dursleys, sus parientes muggles que eran perfectamente normales '_muchas gracias.'_

Harry estaba por ir a su séptimo y último año en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, lo que es de todo menos normal para los estándares de los Dursley. Al final se había convertido en un mago adulto al cumplir los 17 hace algunas semanas atrás y ya se le permitía usar magia fuera del colegio. La primer magia que hizo fue arreglar su dormitorio de tantas cosas muggle, transfigurando la cama a una mayor y las mantas para que fueran mas esponjosas. Además puso un bonito hechizo no-me-notes en el cuarto para evitar que la Tía Petunia pudiera entrar. El fin de semana había ido al Ministerio a tomar su test de Aparatar y de ahí se fue a Diagon Alley a conseguir sus suministros en el momento culminante del verano.

Su sexto año fue probablemente el más normal que haya tenido. Había sido reinstalado en el equipo de Quidditch donde ganó la copa de Quidditch de ese año. Remus Lupin había vuelto como profesor de DCAO. Voldemort había atacado al final del año escolar, pero Harry nuevamente logró escapar. Había empezado a tomar lecciones extras en defensa para prepararse. Por supuesto Voldemort había logrado escaparse de nuevo, pero al menos el monstruo se había quedado quieto durante todo el verano.

Harry finalmente entró para ir a la cama. Esa noche se acostó sonriendo, sabiendo que sólo tenía un par de noches más en esa infernal casa.

--------------------

Cuidadosamente, Harry empacó todo dentro de su baúl el primero de Setiembre. Se había decidido por Aparatar hasta la estación Kings Cross y debía apurarse. Ni siquiera se molestó en despedirse mientras desaparataba desde Privet drive para no volver jamás. Él re-apareció en un alley cercano a la calle de la estación de trenes y caminó hasta ella, yendo por la barrera hasta la plataforma 9 3/4.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar a los Weasleys, quienes estaban de pie junto al tren despidiéndose.

"Harry, mírate, como has crecido" chillaba la Sra. Weasley.

Era verdad. Harry había crecido varias pulgadas durante el pasado año y su cabello llegaba hasta su mentón, enmarcando su atractivo rostro. Había empezado a dejar que su cabello creciera durante el año pasado cuando se había cansado de que la gente le dijera cuanto se parecía a su padre. Después de ver lo cruel que su padre era en la memoria de Snape, Harry no quería que lo compararan con él nunca mas. Quería ser si mismo.

Después de abrazar a Molly y a Arthur, como le habían dicho que les llamaran, pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró tristemente, _'es la última ves que haremos esto.' _iba a extrañar a Hogwarts y planeaba hacer este año memorable. Suavemente giro y se dirigió hasta el tren y encontró un compartimiento con Ron y Ginny cerca del final del tren. Hermione, quien estaba llegando tarde, se les unió poco después.

El viaje al colegio estuvo lleno de tres de séptimo año hablando sobre sus vacaciones donde pudieron usar magia y tomaron las pruebas de aparatar. Ron estaba asombrado de haber podido Aparatar. Hermione tenía la mejor historia de como sus padres habían reaccionado cuando ella agrando su cuarto por dentro sin haber aumentado por fuera la casa. Aparentemente habían quedado un poco shokeados y cuando el padre de Hermione se desmayó se golpeó la cabeza en la mesa.

Continuaron discutiendo las vacaciones mientras hacían el viaje hasta el colegio en los carruajes tirados por thestral. La selección empezó y terminó dejando alrededor de quince nuevos estudiantes por casa. La cantidad de alumnos había crecido durante los últimos años cuando la amenaza de Voldemort ya se había olvidado al final de los ochenta. El Director hizo sus avisos habituales y felicito a Remus Lupin en romper la maldición del curso de DCAO. Esto trajo un aplauso de casi todos excepto por algunos de Slytherins.

Hermione le dio la contraseña para la torre de Gryffindor antes de dejar subir a los de primer año. Harry encontró su cama de todos esos años y se tiró en ella.

Básicamente, el año había empezado igual de normal que cualquier otro para Harry Potter. Pero él sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que el otro zapato cayera, como dice el dicho.

Voldemort ha estado demasiado quieto.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
29.09.2006


	3. El Ataque

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Dos: _  
_**_El Ataque_

_version beteada_

* * *

x 

x

Al día siguiente el trío de oro se dirigió a desayunar donde recibieron sus horarios de clases.

"¡Arghhh! De entrada doble pociones con Slytherin." Harry exclamaba

Ron reía, "Por eso es que estoy contento de haber fallado mis OWL en pociones. No extraño al grasoso ese, para nada."

Hermione se puso de pie, mirando a Ron con enojo, "Ron, no te vas a morir por pensar en tu futuro de vez en cuando. Harry y yo estamos dispuestos a soportar pociones si eso nos trae mejor oportunidades cuando nos graduemos." Hermione enderezó su túnica y recogió sus libros y se fue a clases. "¿Vienes Harry?"

Harry tragó el trozo de tostada que estaba masticando y tomó sus libros. "Ya voy mamá" sonrió "Te veo en el almuerzo Ron."

La clase de Pociones eran lo bastante normales. Gryffindor perdió puntos y Slytherin ganaba puntos aún cuando claramente Hermione tenía la mejor poción. Lo único raro era la forma en que Snape seguía mirándolo. No era el odio usual. Era casi como una descarada curiosidad. Harry simplemente trató de ignorarla y continuar con su poción.

Comer con Ron el almuerzo fue algo que le aclaró la mente. Como el gran estratega que él era, Ron tenía un montón de nuevas y maravillosas tácticas para quidditch para este nuevo año. Después del almuerzo Harry disfrutó de ensuciarse en Herbólogia con Ron y Hermione. Pero a continuación tuvo una aburrida clase de Historia de la Magia sobre la evolución de los Trolls (o la falta de ella). Harry estaba agradecido de haber salido primero hacia el vestíbulo de la entrada justo antes de la cena, después de haber tomado una rápida ducha. Ron y Hermione, quienes escaparon de ser golpeados con un gran montón de tierra en Herbologia, salieron delante de él sin esperarlo.

-----------------------------------------

Profesor Severus Snape **PDV (Punto de Vista)**

Severus tenía un tiempo libre antes de la cena, el que usaba para caminar alrededor del lago. Sus pensamientos retornaban a un Señor Harry Potter. Lucía diferente este año. Ya no era el calco de su padre. Casi lucía como... '_No. estoy siendo ridículo. Él no puede ser él.' _Pensó. "Inaguantable Gryffindor. No puede ser él. Yo lo sabría." Dejó escapar un gruñido y se fue a cenar.

Entró al gran salón, moviendo su capa como un murciélago sus alas, y aterrorizando a algunos de primer año en el proceso. Casi estaba disfrutando una conversación con Flitwick cuando su atención fue atraída hasta Harry Potter quien había agarrado su frente y gemido. Coincidiendo con el comienzo del sonido de las alarmas de las barreras mágicas. Entonces las puertas se abrieron de un golpe para revelar al escamoso bastardo **(N/T: este es el último fic que traduzco donde insulten a Mi Lord)**, Lord Voldemort, acompañado por algunos Mortifagos.

Severus se unió a todos los demás profesores que apuntaban con sus varitas cuando Harry saltó desde la mesa y se abalanzó sobre la serpiente_. Gryffindor Estúpido.'_

"Voldemort. Eres mío. Este es nuestro duelo no el de ellos. Deja a todos los demás irse."

Entonces esa agudísima voz atravesó el Salón. "Harry Potter. Siempre el héroe¿no es así?. No tocaré a los otros, pero se quedarán aquí para verte morir."

Los profesores estaban tratando de atravesar el escudo que Voldemort había puesto alrededor de ellos, sus Mortifagos, y Harry. La pobre Profesora Sprout había sido lanzada a través del vestíbulo cuando tocó la barrera del escudo.

Severus elevó una ceja cuando vio como Harry bebía una brillante poción azul que había sacado de su túnica. '_¿Qué_ _podrá ser eso? No hay muchas pociones de ese color.'_

Entonces comenzó el duelo, esquivando las maldiciones de Voldemort y lanzando sus propios hechizos.

'_El chico es bueno' _Snape pensó. Harry había logrado golpear al monstruo con una maldición de impedimento pero solo la sostuvo por un segundo. Fue ahí cuando lo peor sucedió. Mientras Harry había estado esquivando maldiciones tras maldiciones un Mortifago lo sujetó por detrás. Severus odiaba sentirse tan impotente, sin poder salvar al chico quién parecía tener una mirada resignada sobre él. El Maestro de Pociones seguía curioso sobre de que se trataría la poción y esperaba por la inevitable maldición asesina.

Voldemort, si hubiese podido, estaría sonriendo. "Potter, ahora es tiempo de que mueras, pero no por esa tonta e indolora maldición asesina. Esta maldición la he creado exclusivamente para ti. Despídete Potter."

Harry cerró sus ojos con fuerza y cuando los profesores trataron de alcanzarlo para salvarlo volvieron a golpearse contra las barreras. Severus pudo ver como Albus trataba de desarmarla. Pero todo en el Salón se detuvo cuando Voldemort gritó la maldición.

"Abuto Viginti Aera Minuo"

Y Harry Potter desapareció.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor Original: **En un muy pobre uso del Latín "Abuto Viginti Aera Minuo" es probablemente incorrecto, aunque espero que en Latín signifique "Hacer veinte años mas joven" Lo siento mucho si es que hay algún estudiante de latín leyendo y se sienta ofendido._

_Se que la idea de hacer a Harry rejuvenecer mas de lo que él existe es una de las formas de asesinarlo y a sido utilizada por muchos, yo solo espero haber podido agregarle un giro inesperado._

* * *

09.10.2006

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
10.10.2006


	4. GiraTiempo

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth **_(Que me beteo tres capitulos en un dia...!)_**

* * *

**Capitulo Tres: _  
_**_Gira-Tiempo_

* * *

x

x

Si Severus Snape hubiese estado sosteniendo algo, se le hubiese caído hacía rato. El shock era tan evidente en su rostro cuando el pensó, '_Ese era él. Esa era la maldición.'_

Después de que Harry Potter despareciera, el vestíbulo resonó por los gritos, llantos y chillidos. Severus había quedado de pie por algunos momentos antes de recuperar su rumbo. Voldemort y sus payasos habían dejado el vestíbulo tan rápido como habían entrado, prometiendo regresar un día de esos a tomar control sobre el colegio.

Severus rápidamente caminó hacia el director, quien aparentemente no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido debido a su sollozo.

"Albus, dame tu gira-tiempo."

El Director levantó su cabeza para encontrarse los negros pozos que eran los ojos del maestro de pociones. "No puedes cambiar lo que ya ha sucedido mi niño. Todos lo vimos desaparecer. Tenemos que seguir adelante."

Severus le dio una mirada asesina, no tenía tiempo para discutir con el aturullado hombre. "Ya he usado el gira-tiempo. Así es como Harry obtuvo la poción que bebió. No me había dado cuenta al principio. ¿Pero no te parece familiar ese hechizo junto con esa poción?"

Los ojos del Director se encendieron y rápidamente sacó el gira-tiempo que siempre llevaba consigo en su cuello y se lo entregó al profesor de pociones. "Ya sabes las reglas Severus. Te veré cuando termines."

Con eso, Severus corrió hasta los calabozos donde giró el gira-tiempo cuatro veces, porque le tomaría tres horas preparar la poción.

Si alguien hubiese estado mirando hubieran visto al profesor de pociones desaparecer.

--------------------

Cuatro Horas Antes

Severus apareció en su laboratorio de pociones personal. Sabía que no sería interrumpido ya que su otro yo estaba enseñando una clase y luego iría a caminar alrededor del lago.

Revolvió entre sus varias notas de pociones encontrando rápidamente la receta que siempre había mantenido cerca, sabiendo que era la poción más importante que alguna vez haría.

El corte de los ingredientes era rápido y preciso. Su revolver era veloz y efectivo mientras contaba la cantidad exacta de cuanto revolvía en su cabeza. Cuando supo que estaba estable él se dedicó a caminar por la habitación de un lado al otro mientras ésta se cocinaba a fuego lento.

'_No puedo creer que realmente sea él. Éste va a ser el año mas largo de mi vida.'_

Mientras los minutos pasaban el maestro de pociones se acercó al caldero para agregar el último ingrediente. Sacó el caldero del fuego y le echó un encantamiento de enfriamiento antes de colocar el último ingrediente. Llenó dos frascos con la poción. (En caso de que alguno se rompiera.)

No estaba seguro de la agenda de Harry pero no necesitó quedarse pensando mucho en eso ya que al poco se lo cruzó cuando aparentemente el joven se dirigía hacia el gran salón. Agarró a Harry y lo empujó a un salón vació.

"Que …. " Harry murmuró al ser tironeado hacia dentro del salón de clase.

"Quédate quieto Potter. Esto es importante."

Harry siguió las órdenes del profesor y se recostó en un escritorio esperando las siguientes instrucciones.

"No le puedes decir nada de esto que te voy a decir, a nadie. Ni siquiera a tus inaguantables amigos Gryffindor." Esperó a que Harry asintiera. "Lord Voldemort va a atacarte en treinta minutos en el gran salón. Sé esto porque estoy usando un gira-tiempo. Debes confiar en mi Potter."

Sacó uno de los frasquitos de su túnica. "Justo antes de que tu y Voldemort duelen, deberás tomar esta poción. Es la cosa màs importante que jamás harás. Si no bebes esto morirás. Sé cual es la maldición que él va a usar y esto te protegerá."

Harry aceptó la poción y la escondió en su túnica antes de salir de la clase para encontrarse con sus amigos, demasiado shockeado como para decir algo mas.

Severus salió del salón de clase y caminó rápidamente hasta su oficina para esconderse por la siguiente hora hasta que todo hubiese acabado.

'_Este realmente va a ser el año mas largo de mi vida.' _Murmuraba bajo su aliento.

Después de treinta minutos sintió como las barreras mágicas del Castillo caían y esperó por un poco más de tiempo antes de dirigirse hacia el gran salón del que estaba seguro estaría lleno de estudiantes y profesores llorando. Él solo necesitaba esperar hasta que su otro yo desapareciera.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
11.10.2006


	5. ¡Sorpresa!

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth **_(Que me beteo tres capitulos en un dia...!)_**

* * *

**Capitulo Cuatro: _  
_**_¡Sorpresa!_

* * *

x

x

Mientras Harry, con un ruidoso estómago, caminaba entre la multitud de gente que estaba en el vestíbulo hasta la entrada del Gran Salón para encontrarse con Ron y Hermione antes de la cena fue empujado repentinamente a un salón vació. "Que ... "

Mordió su lengua cuando vio quien era. Era el Profesor Snape que casi parecía preocupado por alguna razón, una apariencia que realmente no le sentaba bien al usual rostro duro del maestro de pociones. Después de decirle a Harry que iba a ser atacado pronto por Voldemort, le fue alcanzado un frasquito con una poción azul. No era una poción que él recordara haber visto antes.

Después de una advertencia dura de Snape, Harry asintió, tomó el frasquito y lo guardó en su túnica y se dirigió a encontrar a sus amigos. _'Si voy a morir en treinta minutos, no pienso desperdiciarlos.' _pensó.

Después de encontrar a Ron y a Hermione cerca de la puerta principal, se dirigieron hacia el lago y comenzaron a caminar juntos. Trató de mantenerse calmo, hablando sobre Quidditch y los deberes de clase. Intentando dejar una memoria positiva, le dijo a Ron lo grandioso que era como guardián y a Hermione como le gustaría poder ver sus deberes de encantamientos ya que los de ella siempre estaban perfectos. Esto le ganó unas cálidas sonrisas y se sintió seguro de que al menos sus amigos se tendrían uno al otro si él ya no estaba.

Harry sonrió cuando Ron empezó a chillar, "¿Podemos ir al gran salón ya, me muero de hambre"

Hermione suspiró y sacudió su cabeza mientras Harry sonreía. _'Si realmente me muero, los voy a extrañar.'_

El trío de oro se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor y Ron instantáneamente se enterró en la comida. Harry miró su reloj, un regalo de Hermione, y vio que sus treinta minutos ya casi habían pasado. Así que decidió probar todos los postres, si esta iba a ser su última comida al menos la disfrutaría. Estaba comiendo un trozo de pastel de calabaza con crema cuando sintió una puntada en su cicatriz; _'Voldemort está cerca.' _Sacó el frasquito de su ropa y su varita cuando su cicatriz ardió intensamente. Se llevó una mano a la frente y gimió.

Cuando Harry vio a Voldemort entrar al gran salón también notó el miedo que invadió al resto de los presentes. Sabía que tenía que lograr que Voldemort no lastimara a nadie más así que saltó hacia él. "Voldemort, eres mío. Este es nuestro duelo no el de ellos. Deja a los demás irse."

Voldemort, por supuesto, tenía una réplica mordaz, la que Harry ignoró, y rápidamente tragó la poción mientras Voldemort le hablaba a todos. '_Por favor _ _funciona.'_

Harry trato de mantener el duelo y hubiese vencido a Voldemort si no fuera por su horda de Mortifagos. Una vez que los Mortifagos lo sostuvieron por detrás él supo que todo había terminado y solo espero a que la poción hiciera lo que se suponía que debiera hacer. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente mientras Voldemort pronunciaba la maldición. Algunas palabras en Latín que Harry no entendió.

Cuando la maldición le pego, él ya estaba listo para recibir el dolor, pero nunca llegó. Se sintió mareado a la vez de que la más increíble sensación de ligereza lo envolvió, eso fue hasta que cayó de cara contra el duro piso de piedra.

"Umph"

Levantó su cabeza y vio que estaba en el gran salón en el mismo lugar pero algo no estaba bien. Los susurros alrededor de él y la falta de Voldemort le dijo que él no estaba exactamente donde había estado minutos atrás. El salón estaba lleno de estudiantes quienes aparentemente estaban disfrutando de una pacífica cena hasta que él apareció. Todos lo miraban y muchos le apuntaban. Hasta creyó oír a alguien comentar sobre su apariencia. Se rió por dentro a eso.

Se sintió muy aliviado cuando el director lo levitó hasta la enfermería pero estaba un poco nervioso cuando el director y varios profesores siguieron apuntándole con sus varitas al joven intruso.

"Ahora jovencito, debo preguntarle, ¿Quién es usted y como llegó aquí?"

Harry miró a todos los profesores que le rodeaban y apuntaban sus varitas a él. Notó un montón de caras desconocidas. Aunque aún no había notado una gran diferencia en el Director Dumbledore, los otros profesores, como la Profesora Sprout y McGonagall, lucían mucho más jóvenes. _'Debo estar en el pasado.'_

Decidió hablar rápidamente antes de que lo hechizaran o peor. "Señor, no intento lastimar a nadie. Creo que he viajado en el tiempo de alguna forma y ahora estoy en el pasado. Todos ustedes lucen mas jóvenes de lo que se supone deben ser."

El director de colegio parecía ponderar esto. "¿Cuál es tu nombre niño?"

A Harry no le gustó el término que el Director usó y respondió. "Probablemente no deba saber mi verdadero nombre ya que puede causar una paradoja. En mi tiempo soy un estudiante de séptimo año y estaba en el gran salón cuando esto sucedió. ¿Qué año es este señor?"

Todos los profesores parecían dudosos de sus palabras pero una joven McGonagall le respondió, "Es 1977 jovencito."

Harry se desmayó.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
11.10.2006


	6. Empezando

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 415691 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Cinco: _  
_**_Empezando_

* * *

x 

x

Volviendo al año 1997 los profesores estaban intentando, pobremente, restaurar el orden en el gran salón. Varios Gryffindors estaban histéricos, incluyendo los mejores amigos de Harry. El Director lanzó unas chispitas de su varita y ordenó a los prefectos a que llevaran a los estudiantes de regreso a sus dormitorios.

"Srita. Granger y Sr. Weasley por favor permanezcan aquí."

Ron, abrazando a una llorosa Hermione, asintió a la orden del Director.

Cuando le salón había quedado vacío el Director, quien se encontraba ahora con el Profesor Snape, se acercaron a los dos afligidos alumnos de séptimo año.

"Por favor síganme hasta mi oficina. Debemos hablar en privado."

Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la oficia y Ron fue el primero en hablar.

"No puedo creer que Harry se halla ido. Debe de haber una forma de traerlo de vuelta. No perderé esperanzas hasta que vea un cadáver."

A la palabra "cadáver" los llantos de Hermione se incrementaron.

"Sr. Weasley lo que estoy a punto de decirles no puede salir de esta habitación. ¿Ambos entienden?"

Esperó a que ambos movieran sus cabezas en respuesta.

"El hechizo que Voldemort invocó fue interferido y no mató a Harry. En realidad, lo envío al pasado. Yo se esto porque recuerdo a un estudiante que se parecía a él apareciendo en el medio del gran salón interrumpiendo una cena de 1977. Ahora mismo creo que él está en la enfermería porque acaba de desmayarse al enterarse de que está en 1977."

Los adolescentes lo miraron con los ojos desorbitados. "¿Quiere decir que él está vivo?"

El director asintió "Pero, no sé si él logró regresar. Tendremos que esperar y ver. Pero, debemos dejar que el resto del mundo mágico crea que Harry está muerto así Voldemort tendrá un falso sentido de victoria."

Los adolescentes aceptaron y se fueron a su sala común. Cuando ya se habían ido el Director giró quedando frente al maestro de pociones.

"Severus, que lo que hicimos funcione."

Severus dejó caer su cabeza. "Nadie desea eso más que yo. No puedo creer que él sea Harry Potter de entre toda la gente."

--------------

Harry se despertó rodeado de las paredes blancas de la enfermería. Después de parpadear un par de veces pudo distinguir una cara no familiar, era un profesor que estaba sentado frente a su cama con su varita en alto.

"Veo que finalmente estás despierto. Estoy aquí para escoltarte hasta la oficina del director ahora que estas despierto."

Harry asintió y se encontró caminando frente al profesor y saliendo de la enfermería. Seguía mirando a su alrededor y a lo que los rodeaba. Hogwarts parecía básicamente igual que en su tiempo. Algunas de las pinturas estaban en diferentes lugares pero él las reconocía igualmente.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Harry se sentó. Fawkes estaba ahí y él le sonrió al fénix y en respuesta recibió un corto y feliz trino. "Hola Fawkes"

El director veía la interacción que se realizaba frente a él y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para llamar la atención de todos. El cuarto estaba lleno de profesores como si fuera una reunión de staff.

"Ahora, jovencito, necesitamos saber más detalles de lo que sucedió. Si estas diciendo la verdad entonces debemos encontrar una forma de enviarte de regreso."

Harry tomó un profundo respiro y se sumergió en la historia de las pasadas horas. No mencionó nombres así no haría estragos. Básicamente les contó sobre un mago oscuro que lo maldecía pero él bebía una poción que le había dado el profesor de pociones antes.

"Así que¿tomaste una poción y entonces, cuando una maldición te golpeó, fue como terminaste aquí? Esto está difícil. Nunca oí de tal combinación usada para viajar en el tiempo y encima no se como enviarte de regreso. ¿De cuántos años en el futuro es que vienes?"

"No debería decirle exactamente pero es menos de cincuenta años y mas de diez."

"Bueno, hasta que se me ocurra algo, tendrás que quedarte aquí. Puedes unirte a los de séptimo año. ¿Eres un Gryffindor verdad?" Lo dijo mirando la túnica de Harry.

"Si señor, pero si estoy en lo correcto y mis cuentas no me fallan mis padres están aquí en este tiempo y ambos están en Gryffindor. No quiero interferir."

Poco sabía Harry que esa decisión cambiaría todo.

"Bueno, pondremos al sombrero seleccionador a que se reinstale. Solo dile que no puedes ir a Gryffindor. También necesitarás un nombre. No podrás seguir usando el viejo. Déjame pensar ... ¿Que tal Alexander? Creo que ese nombre te queda bien."

Harry sonreía; a él siempre le había gustado su nombre. "Grandioso. Ahora solo necesitamos descansar."

El Director parecía pensar brevemente antes de pronunciar el nombre. "Alexander Nicholas Campione"

"Ese es perfecto señor. ¿Que le dirá a los estudiantes sobre mi?"

"Bueno, ya que caíste durante la cena todo el mundo sabe que no eres un estudiante transferido. Les diré que eres de un período de tiempo diferente. No les diré ni del futuro ni del pasado ni que tan lejos de nuestro tiempo. Dejaré todo lo demás bajo tu discreción. Puedo decirte que por la forma en que has manejado esta experiencia que serás cuidadosos con los secretos. Ahora, vamos a cambiarte de casa."

Harry/Alexander ya sabía lo que el sombrero iba a decir antes de ser bajado en su cabeza. Si él no podía seguir en Gryffindor pues terminaría en Slytherin. Había decidido encajar lo mejor posible. Con su avanzado entrenamiento debería sobrevivir en el nido de la serpiente.

_Muy bien Señor Campione, o debería decir Potter, no te preocupes no diré tus secretos. No creo que vayas a estar aquí mas que algunos meses pero si creo que lo vas a disfrutar ..._ "Slytherin"

Alexander sonreía mientras se quitaba el sombrero. Los profesores estaban un poco sorprendidos. La mayoría de los Gryffindors les podría ir bien en Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw pero Slytherin era completamente lo opuesto.

"Muy Bien Señor Campione, haré que uno de los profesores le consiga algunos suministros. No se preocupe por el costo, usted podrá pagarle a la escuela cuando usted regrese a su tiempo. Traeré a uno de los prefectos de Slytherin para que le enseñe su dormitorio."

Después de esperar por cinco minutos, en los cuales acarició y mimó a Fawkes, Harry oyó al Director recibir a alguien a la habitación.

"Alexander, te presento a Severus Snape, él es uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. Él te va a enseñar tu dormitorio. Severus, por favor asiste a Alexander en ponerse cómodo. Sus cosas serán llevadas pronto. Alexander, mañana te daré tu lista de horarios de clases por la mañana y te presentaré al resto de la escuela. Y también seguiré buscando una solución a tu problema. Buenos días."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
11.10.2006


	7. Encantador

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

Gracias a Akhasa por ya estar buscando errores... Ya está corregido querida. Te recuerdo que "a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes".

* * *

**Capitulo Seis: _  
_**_Encantador_

* * *

x 

x

_Volviendo a 1997 en la oficina del director_

"Maldita sea Albus¿Harry Potter? He sido tan horrible con él. No logro comprender a ese joven. Cuando él me dijo, hace veinte años atrás, que yo no era muy bueno con él en el futuro, yo no le di importancia. Ahora que lo veo he empezado a recordar mas de lo que pasó durante ese año. Sólo Merlín sabe como será él cuando regrese."

"Lo sé Severus. Pero tendremos que esperar. Mientras tanto creo que deberíamos decirle al menos a Remus. Debe estar sufriendo muchísimo."

Severus gritó desde atrás. "¡No! Él no merece saberlo. Con la forma en que _ellos _trataron a Alex."

Fueron interrumpidos por unos golpes en la puerta. "Albus, déjame entrar." Era Remus. Cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe el hombre-lobo entró. Severus notaba que él había estado llorando.

"Albus, dime que no vi a Harry morir. No puedo soportar más muertes. No me queda nadie mas."

El Director intentó consolar al Profesor Lupin. "Remus, hay algo que necesitas saber. Harry no está muerto."

Remus aspiró ruidosamente. "¿No lo está?" Sus ojos se encendieron. "¿Pero como?"

Severus Le dio una Mirada asesina. "Está en el pasado. Nuestro pasado. En 1977. ¿Te suena?"

"No. ¿De que estás hablando?"

El maestro de pociones se acercó quedando a milímetros de la cara de Remus y continuó en un tono amenazador. "El comienzo de nuestro séptimo año. Un viajero en el tiempo apareció. Alex Campione. ¿Aún no recuerdas?"

Remus palideció y se dejó caer al suelo. "¿Campione? Si Harry regresa nunca me lo perdonará."

-------------------------------------

_Volviendo a 1977 _

Harry quedó sorprendido al oír que el diecisiete añero con el largo, brillante, negro cabello y perfecta piel era su futuro maestro de pociones. Su nariz no estaba torcida aún. Hasta casi se lo podía considerar atractivo.

Harry/Alexander le dio la mano y trató de forzar una sonrisa. _'Con suerte él no debe ser tan malo como su versión mas vieja.'_ "Un placer conocerlo¿puedo llamarte Severus?"

"Ciertamente. ¿Si puedo llamarte Alexander, es así?"

Harry sonreía. _'No, aún no es tan malo.' _"Puedes, pero creo que prefiero solo Alex."

"Okay Alex. Por este lado están los dormitorios de Slytherin."

Alex siguió a Severus bajando hasta los calabozos. Se preguntaba mientras caminaba, el porqué Severus se había vuelto tan amargado en el futuro. _'¿Qué_ _lo hizo cambiar? Él está siendo tan cortés. Que casi no puedo creer que sean la misma persona.'_

Alex no estaba seguro en que sentir al saber que dormiría en la cama contigua a la de su futuro profesor, pero raramente, eso mismo lo hizo sentirse seguro, el saber que él estaba ahí. No podía esperar hasta mañana para poder ver a sus padres. _'Esta puede terminar siendo una de mis mas interesantes aventuras.' _

------------------------

La mañana siguiente Severus llevó a Alex de nuevo al gran salón para desayunar. Consiguió los horarios de clase para Alex de su jefe de casa y los trajo hasta la mesa. "Parece que estás en todas mis clases Alex. Eso es bueno, te puedo mostrar."

Alex sonrío afectadamente, "Gracias, pero soy de un tiempo diferente no de un lugar diferente. Probablemente yo conozca este Castillo major que tu."

Alex descubrió la primer expresión típica de Snape en su versión mas joven Severus arqueó una ceja y le envió lo que se podía considerar una versión mas débil de su mirada asesina. "¿Un tiempo diferente?"

Alex le devolvió la misma mirada y comenzó a reír. "Ya verás cuando me presenten." Poco después el director lanzó chispitas desde su varita para llamar la atención de todos.

"Buenos días estudiantes. Estoy seguro que todos recordarán a cierto inesperado invitado que arribó ayer a la hora de la cena. También estoy seguro que ya todos han hecho su buena colaboración de especulaciones sobre él. Les aseguro que no es de otro planeta y no es una amenaza para la escuela. Simplemente es de otro tiempo." Hizo una pausa para que los murmullos cesaran antes de continuar. "Ahora, para prevenir la creación de una paradoja en el tiempo, no le permito decir de donde viene. Hasta que descubra como devolverlo a su período de tiempo, mientras tanto atenderá a las clases de séptimo año. El sombrero seleccionador lo colocó en Slytherin. Por favor denle la bienvenida a Alexander Campione."

Alex se paró brevemente y agradeció los aplausos antes de volver a sentarse. Miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para encontrar a sus padres pero sus ojos se encerraron en los azules de Sirius Black. Alex sintió un dolor profundo en su pecho al recordar a su padrino y todo lo que lo extraña. Pero Alex se forzó a mirar a otro lado aunque no lo suficientemente rápido ya que creyó haber visto un poco de disgusto en la cara y en los ojos de Sirius. Estaba feliz de poder ver a Sirius de nuevo, aunque no fuera a durar. Eso fue hasta que cierto joven de ojos azules y pronto a ser convicto se levantó y le gritó.

"No confío en ustedes Slytherins. Cuídate las espaldas Campione. Estaré cuidando de mis amigos y de mi."

Alex quedó sorprendido_. '¡No nos hemos ni siquiera encontrado aún!' _Alex gritó en su cabeza. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue quedársele mirando mientras un gran peso se alojaba en el fondo de su estómago. Unos golpecitos en su hombro trajo a Alex de nuevo a la realidad. Con una mirada preocupada se encontraba Severus al llamar a su nombre.

"No te preocupes por él Alex. Él es así con todos los de Slytherins. No lo tomes como algo personal. Solo asegúrate de cuidar tu espalda cerca de él y de sus amigos. Ellos son especialistas en bromas."

Alex, quien era ahora un buen entrenado luchador no se preocupaba por las bromas de los merodeadores. Solo estaba impresionado por ver a su padrino desde esa perspectiva. "Gracias Severus pero estaré bien"

Severus aún lucía preocupado por el joven del que él ahora era responsable. "Muy bien. Vámonos a clase. Tenemos encantamientos con los Gryffindors. Deberíamos intentar llegar allá antes que ellos."

Al entrar a encantamientos Severus y Alex tomaron asientos en el medio cerca del frente. Cuando el resto de los estudiantes llegaron Alex tenía que bloquear rápidamente un hechizo de eructo que había sido lanzado hacia él por Sirius. Los otros estudiantes quedaron fascinados al ver al viajero del tiempo bloquear el hechizo que ni siquiera debería saber que se le había lanzado. Pero Alex, que había aprendido a sentir los cambios en la energía mágica que lo rodeaba, sintió la aparición de la maldición antes de que saliera de la varita de Sirius. La respuesta de Sirius fue un murmullo; "te dije que era un Mortifago."

El Profesor Flitwick llegó unos minutos mas tarde y rápidamente la clase se calmó. "Hoy trabajaremos en un nuevo encantamiento. El encantamiento Patronus. ¿Alguien aquí puede decirme cual es?"

Alex estaba sorprendido de que nadie supiera de él. Con cuidado elevó su mano, la que sorprendió al profesor.

"Señor Campione. ¿Ha oído de este encanto?"

"Si señor, es el encantamiento para repeler Dementores y Lethifolds."

"Correcto. Cinco puntos para Slytherin. Cinco más si sabes la encantación."

Alex no estaba seguro de cuanto más esto seguiría y si su padre reconocería lo que su Patronus era. Si Alex lo creaba. Respirando profundo calmó sus nervios. "Es Expecto Patronum señor"

"Correcto de nuevo. Ahora clase, cuando un mago poderoso y que está bien practicado en este encantamiento, lo lleva a cabo, toma la forma del protector de esa persona. Pero no espero que ninguno de ustedes puedan crear este encantamiento hasta ese grado. Tendrán suerte si consiguen un halo de plata o vapor. Ya que es muy avanzado y requiere mucho poder. La mayoría de los brujos adultos les cuesta. Señor Campione, ya que conoces bastante de este encantamiento me preguntaba si pudieras hacerlo para nosotros."

"Ciertamente." Harry cerró sus ojos y pensó en que ganaba la copa de Quidditch siendo capitán del equipo y reabrió sus ojos, enfocándolos en la pared de enfrente. "EXPECTO PATRONUM" El ciervo color de plata galopeó alrededor del salón y terminó viniendo hacia Harry e inclinó su cabeza. La clase entera miraba fijamente con temor a la vibrante criatura y Alex intentó no mirar a su padre pero no pudo evitarlo y notó lo pálido que su rostro estaba. El Profesor Flitwick prácticamente se cayó del entusiasmo.

"Oh, Señor Campione, un Patronus corpóreo. Usted debe ser muy poderoso. ¿Porque no me ayuda cuando lleguemos a la parte de practica? Oh, y veinte puntos a Slytherin."

"Gracias Señor."

Flitwick sonreía antes de mirar al resto de la clase. "Hoy trabajaremos más que nada en la teoría y luego terminaremos practicando el como hacer el hechizo. No te preocupes porque no funcione. Tomará semanas de práctica para poder obtener algún resultado. Estoy seguro que si ustedes hablan con el Señor Campione descubrirán que él tuvo que practicar también. Revisaremos este encantamiento al final de cada clase donde lo practicaremos unas veces antes de irnos. Por favor lean el capítulo 12 en sus libros."

Alex se pasó dibujando durante la lectura y luego cuando llegaron a la parte práctica de la clase, alegremente recorrió el salón ayudando a los Slytherins con el encantamiento. Ninguno de los Gryffindors querían su ayuda. Le pareció oír a su padre susurrar, "¿No se parecía a Cornamenta?"

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
12.10.2006


	8. Como un Pájaro

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http / tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http / groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Siete: _  
_**_Como un pájaro_

* * *

x 

x

Después de su primer día de clases Alex había ganado un total de 60 puntos y ya era el héroe de la casa de Slytherin. Esto también significaba que él era el enemigo de todo aquel que no estuviera en Slytherin. No sabía exactamente como sentirse ante eso, ayudando al "enemigo." ¿Pero realmente son el enemigo? Alex parecía que encajaba muy bien donde estaba.

Para disgusto de Alex, su tercer día de clases empezó con pociones. Alex, quien había estado disfrutando la amistad de Severus, estaba preocupado que el futuro maestro de pociones pensara que él era un estúpido después de verlo intentar cocinar una poción. En todas las clases de Alex, Severus se había emparejado voluntariamente con él y no había excepción. Cuando el profesor reveló la poción que estarían haciendo, una salvia curativa compleja, Alex quería morirse.

Rápidamente se ofreció para preparar los ingredientes así no tendría que agregarlos. Pensó que estaría a salvo hasta que Severus miró hacia el escritorio y vio a Alex picando hígado de dragón en vez de corazón de dragón y le observó.

"Alex, si usamos eso, la poción explotará. Se cuidadoso. Me alegro de haberlo visto, si no…. "

Alex pensó que eso sería todo lo que él obtendría si tuviera algún amigo. Los Gryffindors lo odiaban y ahora Severus se desilusionaba de él. _'No puedo hacer nada bien.' _Murmuró. Por suerte Severus lo escuchó.

"No quiero oír eso. Lo estás haciendo bien con los otros ingredientes. Ahora, Si entendieras mejor como reaccionan diferente las partes de dragón sabrías que el hígado del dragón reacciona horriblemente con las plumas de Thestral que ya hemos agregado. De esa forma si alguien escribe algo de forma incorrecta lo notaras. ¿Entendido?"

Alex se le quedó viendo a Severus con su cabeza inclinada un poco. "yo ... nunca entendí pociones tan bien. Pero eso tiene sentido supongo."

Severus continuó revolviendo perfectamente sin mirar. "bueno, yo puedo ayudarte en eso. Que tal si me ayudas con encantamientos y yo te ayudo con pociones."

Alex sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Gracias. Eso sería grandioso." De quien mejor aprender que de su futuro maestro. _'Si nunca logro regresar a mi tiempo él ciertamente no podrá quejarse.'_

---------------------------------------

Después de clases la necesidad de volar estaba dominando a Alex así que sacó prestada una de las escobas de la escuela y se dirigió a la cancha. Realmente necesitaba aclarar su mente después de todo lo que había pasado durante esa semana y una vez que estuvo alto en el aire y solo, fue que lo dejo salir. Intentó volar rápido y más rápido secar las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Extrañaba a Ron y a Hermione tanto y hasta a Neville y Luna quienes habían empezado a salir este año. '_¿no es mi vida ya bastante dura?' _Enderezó su escoba derecho hacia arriba y cerró sus ojos, subiendo y subiendo. Cuando estuvo lo más alto que jamás había estado gritó a los cielos. "¿Porqué yo? Maldición. ¿Que puedo hacer?"

Durante sus gritos alguien se le acercó, un segundo volador. Él solo quería estar solo así que voló hasta el bosque pero se detuvo cuando una persona comenzó a gritarle.

"¡Campione¡Campione! Ven aquí, quiero hablar." Era su padre.

Giró su escoba y se dirigió hacia el Gryffindor. "¿En que puedo ayudarte?"

"Si, Quería saber a que estabas jugando con ese patronus."

_'Mierda' "_De seguro ya has leído de que uno puede elegir su patronus. ¿Porqué, no te gusta el ciervo?"

"Bueno, Solo deja a mis amigos y a mi tranquilos. Te estoy vigilando." James gritó y se fue volando.

'_Eso fue raro.'_

Cuando finalmente aterrizó había un compañero Slytherin esperando por él.

"Ese fue un lindo vuelo Alexander. ¿Juegan al Quidditch en tu tiempo?"

"Si, soy un buscador."

"Excelente, necesitamos un buscador si queremos finalmente conseguir la copa de Quidditch este año. Soy el capitán este año. No hemos conseguido la copa en siete años y mayormente es porque nunca conseguimos un buen buscador. Las prácticas comienzan en un par de semanas. Te veo ahí."

"Okay, gracias."

----------------

Las siguientes semanas pasaron volando. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era el tiempo de las prácticas de Quidditch. Estaba sorprendido de llegar al campo y ver a Severus ahí. _'¿El Profesor Snape jugó al Quidditch?'_

"Severus¿juegas al Quidditch¿Qué posición?"

Severus miró al suelo, "Buscador"

Alex no estaba seguro que decir. No quería que Severus tuviera que dejar Quidditch por su culpa. "Oh. Yo iba a intentar por ese puesto. ¿Te estás yendo?"

La cara de Severus se iluminó. "¿Eres bueno? Odio jugar de buscador y quedé trancado con este puesto el año pasado. Si eres bueno como buscador entonces yo podré volver a ser un Golpeador."

Alex sonrió. "Porque no agarras un palo y practicas el ser un golpeador entonces."

Severus elevó una ceja y ambos se dieron vuelta cuando el capitán se dirigió a cada uno de los participantes por un puesto.

Dos horas después Severus era un golpeador de nuevo y Alex era el nuevo buscador de Slytherin.

-------------------------------------

Esa nocheera la noche en que practicarían encantamientos. Severus no era tan malo en encantamientos, solo que no era tan bueno como Alex pero progresaban rápido. Habían decidido la ultima semana el practicar afuera cerca del bosque prohibidoasí no arriesgarían en dañar la escuela.

Esta noche estaban trabajando en un avanzado escudo de defensa. Alex al principio le mostró como se creaba el encanto y luego como agregarle poder para fortalecerlo.

Severus creó su escudo y el viajero del tiempo empezó a tirarle varios hechizos a él. Desafortunadamente el escudo se rompió cuando Alex lanzó un fuerte entorpecedor, noqueando a Severus contra un árbol.

Alex sintió una ola de pánico en su pecho. Corrió hasta su lado y sostuvo a Severus y revisó a su amigo por heridas. Alex notó que el brazo de Severus podía estar roto y que no tenía ninguna herida seria. Pero terminaría con un enorme hematoma en su espalda por culpa del árbol. Mientras sostenía a Severus murmuró un suave ennervate como para no lastimar más as su amigo.

Cuando Severus recobró la conciencialevantó su vista y vio a Alex y sonrió. "Alex" Severus elevó su cabeza para capturar los labios de Alex con los suyos. El hombre de ojos esmeralda quedo petrificado y tenso.

"¿Alex? Oh mierda esto no era un sueño. Alex, lo siento. Si no eres gay lo entende..."

Alex lo interrumpió. "No es eso. No se. Quiero decir, No he tenido muchas citas. No se si yo ..."

Esta vez fue Severus quien interrumpió. "Alex, está bien, lo entiendo. No te preocupes por eso." Severus se aliso la túnica y cuidadosamente se levantó, colocándose su brazo roto sobre su pecho. "Me voy a la enfermería. Nos vemos mas tarde."

Alex dio un salto. "No, lo que quise decir... debería acompañarte. Para abrir puertas y eso..."

Severus se forzó a dar una sonrisa, "Gracias." _'De seguro lo arruiné todo.' _Severus pensó.

Caminando de regreso al Castillo la mente de Alex descifraba. _'¿Realmente Severus acaba de besarme¿Sabía que era yo¿Eso significa que él sueña conmigo¿Le gusto¿Soy gay?' _Las preguntas no paraban. Solo tendrá que darles tiempo para descubrir sus respuestas.

------------------------

**De vuelta** **en 1997**

El Profesor Severus Snape estaba sentado tras su escritorio mientras los Gryffindors y Slytherins de séptimo año trabajaban en su poción. '_Maldita sea Alex¿porqué me escuchaste?' Severus c_orregía los trabajos que los alumnos le habían entregado al principio de la clase. Dos de ellos en particular atraparon su vista. Ronald Weasley, quien nunca había sacado un excelente en pociones, estaba haciendo peor de lo normal y Hermione Granger, quien siempre era excelente en todo, se estaba transformando su trabajo en mediocre. Después de considerar sus opciones decidió hablarles personalmente. Si alguien estaba extrañando a Harry más que ellos en ese momento era él. Solo que de una forma diferente. No estaba exactamente seguro de lo que podría suceder si Harry lograra regresar.

"Granger y Weasley quédense después de clase."

Hermione y Ron se miraron uno al otro y tragaron saliva. Ambos sabían que sus notas estaban bajando.

Después de clases el Profesor Snape los condujo hasta su oficina y cerró la puerta, colocando un encantamiento imperturbable y un encantamiento para asegurar la puerta.

"No pude evitar notar que a ustedes dos les está yendo peor de lo normal para ser Gryffindor. Normalmente lo justificaría como estupidez de Gryffindor pero yo se que ustedes dos son capaces de cosas mejores. Así que hablen."

Ron miró a Hermione y de vuelta a su Profesor. "Extrañamos a Harryseñor. No hemos siquiera podido estudiar propiamente."

El profesor suspiró y caminó hasta el frente de su escritorio, intentando relajarse. "Todos nosotros extrañamos al Sr. Potter, incluso yo. Si te hace sentir mejor. Él recientemente logró entrar al equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin."

Ron lucía perplejo. "¿Slytherin?"

"Si, Sr. Weasley, ya que está en el tiempo de sus padres, el director lo puso en Slytherin para evitar que interfiriera en el futuro. Le aseguro que le va muy bien en Slytherin. Hasta creo que le gusta estar ahí. Hizo un muy buen Slytherin."

La boca de Ron quedo abierta y empezó a hacer como un pez Hermione le agradeció al profesor y empujó a Ron hacia fuera de la habitación. "Vamos a almorzar Ron. ¿Mientras Harry sea feliz, verdad?"

"Correcto."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
12.10.2006


	9. Sin Arrepentimientos

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Ocho: _  
_**_Sin Arrepentimientos

* * *

_

**_1.) Estefania_**: un Beta, es alguien que corrige y revisa tus trabajos, y te aconseja como eliminar las burradas que uno pone.  
O sea, me dice cuando me comí los tíldes (me pasa muy seguido con la palabra **más**), cuando mezclo las letras en una palabra (en vez de escribir **perro**, pongo **prero**) etc..

**_2.) _**Como la llama SailorEarth, "La palabra del debate"..siiiii .. para la inconformidad de muchos…**_inconfortable_** vuelve!!!! inconfortablemente.

**_3.) _**Aunque he puesto bien claro al principio de cada capítulo que yo **_no_** soy el autor original de esta historia, sino que la estoy traduciendo, hay gente que cree que sí la he escrito yo... así que vuelvo a aclarar..

Yo . Nunca . Juntaría . a . Sevvie . con . el . Cararajada . , en mis fics, Sevie es de Voldie.. ... y de nadie mas...

* * *

x 

x

Durante las siguientes noches Alex no pudo descansar. Cada vez que sus ojos se cerraban veía o sentía el beso de Severus. Sin mencionar que cada mañana se despertaba en una posición muy inconfortable Alex solo esperaba que no estuviera diciendo nombres en voz alta ya que el objeto de sus sueños dormía en la misma habitación. Había intentado leer antes de ir a dormir así sus pensamientos estarían en cualquier otro lado pero no estaba funcionando.

Así que, llegó a la conclusión de que sí se sentía atraído a Severus Snape. _'¿Así que soy gay?' _Pero, también había tenido sueños como éste sobre chicas. _'Así que tal vez soy bi.' _De cualquier forma necesitaba hablar con Severus. Había estado evitando a su amigo y ya lo extrañaba. Pero, **¿**como podía hacer que esto funcionara Aunque Alex había hecho un buen trabajo al separar a Severus de su profesor de pociones aún sabía que eran la misma persona, que en la realidad, Severus era mucho mas viejo que él. _'Pero¿ si llego a quedar trancado aquí?'_ Se preguntaba.

Después de evitar a Severus toda la mañana, quien había ido a desayunar temprano, Alex lo encontró por la tarde, sentado cerca del lago leyendo. Mariposas aparecieron en su estómago al acercarse a Severus. Temblorosamente se sentó junto a su amigo y respiró hondo.

"Severus, necesitamos hablar." Se preparó para recibir algún comentario duro pero nunca llegó.

"Si, tenemos. Siento mucho lo del otro día. Se que no soy alguien con quien desees estar involucrado. Aunque me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos." El Slytherin de ojos color onyx habló suave y rápido.

"¿Porque no querría estar involucrado contigo? Confío en ti." Alex le dijo, sus inocentes ojos demostraban que era en serio.

Severus giró para ver a Alex y dejó caer su cabeza. "No deberías confiar en mí. No sabes tanto de mí."

Alex sonreía. "Si confío en tí pero no puedo decirte porque."

"¿Tiene que ver con esa cosa del tiempo, éh?"

"Si." Alex respondió suavemente. "Ahora, sé que eres una gran persona pero sigo necesitando más tiempo para pensar en todo esto."

"Entiendo, creo. Podemos tomar las cosas con lentitud."

Alex suspiró. "Eso no es a lo que me refería. Es que puedo terminar regresando a mi tiempo en cualquier momento."

"Pero tal vez nunca regreses a tu tiempo. No tendrías que esperar."

"No es tan simple. Hay más, " susurró y se puso a jugar con un hoja de césped entre sus dedos.

"¿Qué es entonces¿No estás seguro si eres gay ¿O es por mi?"

Alex se levanto rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro, aún sosteniendo la hoja de pasto. "No eres tu realmente, pero a la vez si lo eres. Si creo que soy gay o bi por lo menos."

Severus volvió a mirar al suelo. "Así que¿simplemente no te sientes atraído por mi?"

Alex volvió a sentarse y miró intensamente a su amigo. "Me siento atraído por ti. Ese no es el problema."

"¿Entonces cuál es el problema? Quiero saber." Severus demandó, haciéndolo lucir como el profesor de pociones del futuro.

Alex respondió sin pensarlo. "Tu eres mi profesor."

----------------------

De Nuevo en 1997

El Profesor Snape finalmente había dejado de caminar de aquí para allá dentro de sus habitaciones privadas y había decidido que necesitaba hablar con el director.

Cuando llegó a la oficina del director declinó la oferta de los caramelos de limón y se sentó frente al escritorio.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Severus¿Estas bien?"

"Estoy bien. yo .. no sé que voy a hacer con Alex."

El director suspiró y se recostó en su silla. "Ya veo. Bueno¿nunca supimos si el logró regresar, verdad?"

Severus miró al director tratando de ocultar el dolor en su corazón que esa declaración había causado. "Él volverá. Pero no sé como tratarlo cuando eso suceda."

"Solo tendrás que ver como se siente él si es que vuelve."

"Cuando él vuelva." Severus gruñó.

"Okay, cuando él vuelva."

"He cambiado tanto desde entonces Albus. ¿Alguna ves fui tan abierto¿Puedo ser así de nuevo? Él cree que sabe cuanto he cambiado pero no creo que sepa que tan profundo esta armadura de hielo está. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que sentí algo."

El director tenía ese característico brillo en sus ojos que Severus odiaba. "Si alguien puede romper ese hielo es Harry."

"Harry" dijo sacudiendo su cabeza. "Supongo que tendré que llamarlo así cuando regrese. Ciertamente no puedo llamarlo Alex. Y me niego a llamarlo Potter. Un verdadero Potter nunca podría haber sido tan gentil y aceptante como persona."

-------------------------

Volviendo a 1977

"¿Soy tu profesor?"

"Si" Alex susurró. "No debí decírtelo."

"Bueno eso aclara las cosas."

"¿Qué cosas?"

Severus sonreía. "Si es que eres del pasado o del futuro, por supuesto. Si soy tu profesor entonces tienes que ser del futuro. ¿Cuánto años?"

"No puedo decirte eso. Ya te he dicho mucho."

"Bueno, aún no soy tu profesor. Y¿si no logras regresar nunca seré tu profesor, verdad?" Severus dijo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Pero, pero si sí regreso las cosas serían raras entre nosotros." Dijo Alex, mirando a otro lado.

Severus sujetó el mentón del mago de verdes ojos he hizo que lo viera. "Mira, Alex, si estás aquí por un día o diez años no creo que debas detener tu vida porque estés en el tiempo equivocado. Me gustas Alex y quiero conocerte aún mejor, aunque tengas que irte eventualmente."

Alex sonrió y puso su mano sobre la de Severus'. "¿Sin _arrepentimientos_?"

Severus apretó la mano de Alex en las suyas. "Sin _arrepentimientos_."

Severus se acercó para besarlo. Alex cerró sus ojos, apoyándose en al beso y, en vez de congelarse como la última vez, participó vigorosamente.

Cuando el beso terminó Alex y Severus estaban magnetizados uno por el otro y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Alex nunca se había sentido tan relajado o seguro o correcto en su vida. Repitió sus palabras en su cabeza. _'Sin arrepentimientos.'_

Alex salió de sus pensamientos cuando Severus comenzó a hablar. "Este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmead. Talvez podamos ir juntos."

"Me gustaría." Alex respondió. "Se está hacienda tarde. Deberíamos volver al castillo."

"Si." Severus respondió al ponerse de pie, empujando a Alex con él.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común de Slytherin se dieron uno al otro un breve beso de buenas noches antes de irse a la cama.

Esa noche Alex durmió pacíficamente soñando con Severus.

------------------

Volviendo a 1997

"No puedo creer que Harry esté feliz en Slytherin. Tendrá que aguantar a Snape todos los días."

"Ron, en serio, sólo porque está durmiendo en los calabozos no significa que no puede pasar su tiempo con los Gryffindors."

"Si, supongo que tienes razón. Espero que tenga su propio cuarto o algo parecido. ¿Qué tal si intentan lastimarlo cuando esté dormido?"

"Hey, el Profesor Lupin estaba ahí también. Vamos a hablar con él sobre eso."

------------------

Volviendo al 1977

Severus se sentó en la cama sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Examinaba anhelantemente a Alex que dormía ruidosamente en la cama, antes de retirarse a la sala común.

Varios estudiantes esperaban en la sala común. Uno de los Slytherins sacó una piedra de su bolsillo y una vez que todos los presentes Slytherins la tocaban, desaparecían.

Severus fue a saludar a Lord Voldemort. Su corazón ya no estaba en eso como el del resto de sus compañeros. Todos ellos eran hijos de Mortifagos y recibían la marca oscura en su décimo sexto aniversario. Pero Severus sabía que no había salida de eso. Así que siguió la corriente.

"Ahora, estoy listo para mover mis planes a la siguiente etapa. Para eso necesito a aquellos que son estudiantes para que recluten a más. Necesitamos aumentar nuestro número. Quiero que cada uno de ustedes me traigan nombres de los que pueden ser leales." El señor Oscuro gritó. "¿Severus?"

"Si, mi lord."

"Entiendo que hay un viajero del tiempo en la escuela y que eres cercano a él. Averigua de que tiempo es él y que sabe de mi."

"Si, mi lord."

"Regresa antes de que noten tu falta."

Los estudiantes de Slytherin tocaron otra piedra y fueron transportados de regreso a Hogwarts. Severus volvió a su dormitorio donde Alex aún seguía durmiendo pacíficamente. Se le acercó, dejándole un beso en la frente antes de decirle suavemente.

"Hay un mucho que no sabes de mi. Solo espero que no lo sepas."

Volviendo a su cama las palabras volvieron a su cabeza. '_Sin arrepentimientos.'_

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
12.10.2006


	10. El Duelo

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Nueve: _  
_**_El Duelo_

**_1.) _**- SNARKY. Esa palabra nunca supe su significado… así que la re-bautizo a mal humorado… hasta que alguien me diga su real significado.

**2) - ****NOTA**: encontré una versión mas completa y sin censura de "Thank you lord voldemort" en the silver snitch...así que a partir de ahora el rating (calificación) sube.

Además, para los que les interese, The Silver Snitch, es un sitio que archiva historias de harryXseverus y harrXdraco; está por cerrar. Hasta donde sé a finales de octubre este sitio va a desaparecer y todas sus historias también. Así que apúrense si quieren guardar alguna antes de que borren todo de la web.

Será igual que con el sitio snarry . com. o Detention... todos excelentes lugares para buscar fics que mueren y los perdemos para siempre.

* * *

x 

x

"Alex, Alex, despierta."

quejido

"Vamos Alex. Levántate."

"Que.. ¿Porque?"

"Sal de la cama ahora o usaré un encantamiento húmedecedor en ti."

"Okay, okay. Me estoy levantando."

"Bueno, mejor te apuras o perderemos los carruajes hasta Hogsmead."

Alex finalmente giró y salió de la cama cayendo en el piso. Tirándose la túnica por encima, corrió hasta las duchas para estar listo. Diez minutos más tarde ya estaba limpio y vestido y caminaba hacia el vestíbulo principal con Severus. Aunque quería, resistió el deseo de tomar de la mano a Severus. Habían decidido dos días atrás que sería lo mejor si no se lo decían a nadie por ahora.

Era un día perfecto en Hogsmead. El sol estaba brillando y el aire estaba crespo. Por casi todo el día anduvieron caminando por ahí mirando vidrieras. Alex notó que había un par de tiendas que no existen en su tiempo pero no se lo dijo a Severus. Cuando se acercaban al final de la calle principal Alex siguió caminando hacia adelante donde se veía la casa de los espíritus pero quedó sorprendido cuando Severus lo tironeó hacia atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?"

Severus parecía un poco perturbado. "Deberíamos dar la vuelta."

Y entonces Alex entendió el por qué de que Severus le tuviera miedo a la casa. "Si, tienes razón. Estoy sediento, vamos a tomar algo."

Severus lució inmediatamente mejorado cuando entraron a las Tres Escobas para almorzar. Ambos tomaron un par de cervezas de manteca con sándwiches.

"Realmente pasé un muy buen rato hoy Sev."

Severus sonrió. "¿Sev?"

Alex reía tímidamente. "¿no te importa verdad? Te dejo que acortes mi nombre."

Ojos color ónix se mostraron entretenidos. "Está bien. Mientras no emigre a Sevvie."

Ambos rieron fuerte. Un sonido que Alex estaba contento de oír. Siempre se pregunto si él mal humorado **(2)** Profesor Snape sabía lo que era reír.

"Hey, miren, no son los viscosos de Slytherins. Probablemente planeando como matar a más muggles."

Alex giró en su silla y vio a los cuatro merodeadores sonriendo. Severus respondió antes que Alex pudiera.

"Vete Potter."

Alex estaba sorprendido de como Severus escupió el nombre de la misma forma en que lo hace en el futuro.

James rió y se sentó en la mesa con Sirius, Remus, y Peter detrás de él. "No creo que lo haga Snivellus."

Alex recordó la escena que había visto en el Pensadero del profesor y decidió hacer algo antes de que la situación se le fuera de las manos.

"Mira, Potter, estamos tratando de almorzar pacíficamente. Estoy seguro que hay alguna otra mesa en la que puedas sentarte y puedas disfrutar de mejor compañía. Te aseguro que nos gustas tanto como te gustamos."

James tomó una papita del plato de Alex y se la comió. "¿Bastante valiente par ser un Slytherin? Me gusta esta mesa así que creo que es tiempo de que tu clase de gente se vuelva al castillo."

Alex le sonrió a su padre. "No hemos terminado así que sugiero que te vayas a _merodear_ a otro lado."

Esa palabra pareció llamarles la atención y Alex notó que Peter retrocedió varios pasos. Lo que solo causó que James se enojara aún más. "Mira, No se quien te crees que eres, pero si piensas jugar tus juegos vas a terminar herido."

Severus estaba confundido, ya que no entendía del todo lo que estaban hablando.

Alex se levantó de un impulso se le fue encima al Gryffindor. "No me amenaces Potter. No quiero tener que lastimarte."

James se rió y lo mismo hicieron los otros merodeadores. "¿Tu, lastimarme¿Me estas desafiando? Mañana en la cancha de Quidditch entonces. Remus es mi segundo. ¿Quien es el tuyo?" Sirius lució un poco ofendido y Alex lo notó.

Severus se puso de pie junto a Alex. "Yo soy."

Mas tarde en la noche Alex y Severus caminaban por los corredores hablando. "Desearía que hubiera algún lugar donde pudiéramos estar solos Alex."

Alex había estado pensando lo mismo mientras caminaban. De repente una puerta apareció. "Hey, me había olvidado de este lugar. Vamos."

Severus lucía un poco nervioso al entrar. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

Después de que Alex mirara hacia adentro para ver en que se había convertido, se volteó hacia Severus. "Es una sorpresa. No te lo voy a decir. Tendrás que entrar para saberlo."

Cuando Severus entró quedó congelado. La habitación era como un apartamento. Estaba decorado pródigamente y era lo bastante amplio para incluir un living, dormitorio y cocina. La estufa estaba ya encendida y había repisas con libros en cada lado de la habitación.

"¿Que es este lugar?"

Alex sonrió. "Un lugar donde podremos estar solos. ¿Eso era lo que deseabas no?"

Severus asintió y Alex lo guió hasta el sofá, explicándole sobre la sala de requerimientos.

Alex estaba muy nervioso. No por el duelo al que había aceptado ir, sino sobre ¿qué decirle a Severus? Por suerte Severus empezó la conversación.

"Así que, sé que no puedes revelar el futuro¿Pero puedes decirme un poco más sobre tí?"

Pensando en lo que podría ser seguro para discutir, Alex estuvo en silencio por un rato antes de hablar. "Bueno, mi material favorita es DCAO."

"¿O sea que no es pociones¿Aún cuando te he enseñado?"

Alex trató de mantenerse serio. Le sorprendía que Severus estuviera siendo serio. "Bueno, digamos que al profesor no le caigo bien."

"¿No... A mi¿Porqué no?"

"No puedo decírtelo. Podemos decir que tu futuro tú no ha figurado aún quien soy yo."

"Ya veo. Así que¿no estás nervioso por el duelo de mañana?"

"No¿Tu?"

"No. Probablemente yo supiera más hechizos en mi primer año que muchos de los de séptimo actuales."

Alex sonrió cuando recordó a Sirius diciéndole lo mismo cuando estaba en tercer año.

"Alex, solo... sé cuidadoso okay. No quiero que necesites a un segundo."

"Te prometo que seré cuidadoso." Alex susurró mientras se inclinaba y besaba a Severus. No le gustaba ver preocupación en esa cara.

Los dos Slytherins cuanto más se profundizaba el beso más se acurrucaban uno contra el otro. Cuando se separaron, Alex dejó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus, envolviéndolo con su brazo. Severus reposó su cabeza sobre la de Alex y ambo dormitaron.

----------------------------

**Volviendo a 1997**

"Hey Ron, Hermione. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?"

Hermione decidió ser quién hablará. "Bueno, Profesor Lupin, nos preguntábamos si podríamos hablarle en privado."

Remus llevó a sus dos estudiantes a su oficina, cerrando la puerta. "¿De que es¿Está todo bien?"

"SI, supongo. Nos preguntábamos si puede decirnos algo sobre Harry. Sabemos que al tiempo en que fue enviado es al que usted estaba."

Remus palideció e intentó pensar en algo que decirles. "Bueno, su nombre es Alexander Campione."

"¿En serio? Me pregunto porque habrá elegido ese nombre. Básicamente Ron y yo queremos saber si es feliz. Realmente lo extrañamos." Ron asintió con su cabeza.

El hombre-lobo aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. "Bueno, creo que estaba feliz la mayor parte del tiempo. Estaba en Slytherin así que pasaba con el Profesor Snape casi todo el tiempo."

Ron empezó a mirarlo incrédulo. "¿Dice que se hizo amigo del Profesor Snape?"

"Si, lo era. Eran inseparables realmente."

"¿Y que sobre su padre¿No salió con su padre? Creo que le gustaría conocerlo."

Remus se quedó en silencio por un momento. "¿Profesor Lupin¿Está usted bien?"

"Si, Estoy bien. Harry no salía con su padre. Se quedaba con los Slytherins."

"Eso es raro. No veo como Harry pudo hacer amistad con Snape. Especialmente después de como Snape lo ha tratado."

Hermione le respondió a Ron con una mirada. "El Profesor Snape no debería ser tan malo en aquella época. ¿Lo era, Profesor Lupin?"

Remus tragó saliva. Rezaba para que alguien lo rescatara de esta inquisición. Recién había podido aceptar que Alexander era Harry pero aún no se sentía listo para responder a todas esa preguntas. "El Profesor Snape fue para el padre de Harry' y para mi, lo que Draco Malfoy es para ustedes. No habrá sido una mala persona pero era nuestro enemigo personal. Desafortunadamente Alexander er .. um Harry era amigo de Snape, lo que lo hizo nuestro enemigo."

"Eso debe ser muy raro para Harry. Espero que regrese pronto."

"Yo también. Ustedes dos deberían volver a la torre ahora mismo. Se está hacienda tarde y tengo deberes que corregir."

Ron y Hermione se despidieron y se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. "Ron¿No crees que estaba actuando un poco extraño? Parecía un poco pálido. Y no estamos cerca de la luna llena."

"No sé Hermione. Deberemos tenerlo vigilado."

--------------------------------

**De vuelta 1977**

El día siguiente pasó muy rápido. El colegio estaba lleno del rumor de un duelo a muerte entre los Gryffindor y Slytherin. Alex no estaba preocupado por si mismo ya que tenía entrenamiento en defensas extras desde el pasado año y podía ir a duelo con casi cualquiera a excepción de sus tres profesores de defensa; Los Profesores Snape, Lupin, y Dumbledore. Esos tres le habían enseñado hasta el cansancio. Solo esperaba que no fuera a lastimar a su padre y que Lupin no fuera tan bueno como ahora.

Esa tarde Alex y Severus escoltaron al resto de la casa Slytherin he hicieron su camino hasta la cancha de Quidditch. Cuando llegaron los Gryffindors arribando al mismo tiempo y demostrando lo que parecía que las otras tres casas estaban con ellos también.

"Potter¿qué reglas quieres?"

James sonrió. "Desafortunadamente para ti, no podemos usar ninguna magia oscura en Hogwarts sin alertar y hacer sonar las alarmas. Así que, solamente magia suave y será hasta que el oponente y su Segundo hayan sido desarmado. ¿Aceptas?"

"Acepto."

Los dos estudiantes dieron varios pasos de el otro antes de girar y quedar de frente en instancia de duelo con las varitas en su cintura. Los estudiantes hicieron oohs y ahhs a la formalidad que llevaban. La mayoría nunca habían visto un duelo.

James fue el primero en disparar una maldición. Un bloqueador de piernas el que Alex esquivó fácilmente contraatacando con un petrificus totalus que James se vio obligado a crear un escudo para prevenir que lo golpeara. Alex aprovechó para atacar con un encantamiento de la risa que rompió el débil escudo, causando que se tirara por el piso y girara mientras reía. A través de la risa logró lanzar un Expelliarmus el que Alex bloqueó. Inmediatamente lanzó un wingardium leviosa y elevó a su padre del suelo. Esperaba poder hacerlo girar hasta que quedara mareado pero Sirius decidió venir a ayudar a su amigo, atacando a Alex desde atrás con una maldición de piernas de gelatina. Cuando la maldición le pegó a Alex le causó que perdiera el control sobre el hechizo que estaba lanzando sobre su padre lo que hizo que éste cayera al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido seco. Se lanzó el contra hechizo a si mismo y corrió para ver si James estaba bien.

Después de asegurarse de que su padre estaría bien se dio vuelta para enfrentarse con Sirius. "¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo Black? No eres parte de este duelo."

Sirius estaba a punto de responder cuando un enojado Remus apareció. Alex pensó que podía ver al lobo en los ojos de ese hombre. "Eso es correcto Campione. Pero yo si. Sigamos."

Remus y Alex se inclinaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a alejarse caminando uno del otro. Antes de que Alex pudiera darse vuelta Remus le lanzó un poderosísimo hechizo de desarme hacia él, dejándolo en el suelo. La fuerza del hechizo lo dejó inconciente.

Severus sintió que su corazón caía hasta su estómago y lo único que deseaba era correr hacia Alex para asegurarse que estaba bien pero el duelo no había acabado aún. Un Slytherin que había corredor para revisar a Alex le dio a Severus un pulgar para arriba lo que lo alivio enormemente. Se acercó a Remus. "Parece que quedamos tu y yo. Veamos si puedes mantener esto de forma justa."

Los dos mejores duelistas del colegio se saludaron uno frente al otro y comenzaron a lanzarse maldiciones, una tras otra. Ambos estaban peleando para vengar el honor de su amigo. Eran un par de figuras borrosas mientras recorrían toda la cancha. Flashes de luz cruzaba el terreno y flashes de blanco círculos cuando cada uno elevaba un escudo en ciertos momentos. Después de casi media hora Severus finalmente logró lanzar una maldición que llegara. Era la bloqueadora de piernas y después de que le pegó a Lupin, Severus rápidamente tomó su varita, terminando el duelo. Hubo aplausos de todos los Slytherins y de los estudiantes de las otras casas que disfrutaron del duelo y del entretenimiento.

Severus corrió hacia Alex quien estaba siendo cuidado por el capitán de el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin. Juntos levitaron a Alex de regreso al Castillo y a la enfermería. Los Gryffindors se llevaron levitando a sus camaradas caídos hasta la enfermería también.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
13.10.2006


	11. Secretos Descubiertos

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Diez: _  
_**_Secretos Descubiertos_

**_1.) _**- Sobre recomendaciones de Silver Snitch... la verdad que no sé, ya que básicamente ese sitio es Snarry y Drarry... he leído algunos pero no me acuerdo... déjenme buscar y veo que puedo recomendar. Ya me baje 48 megas de fics de ese sitio... algo tendré que encontrar bueno.

* * *

x

x

La mañana siguiente Alexander despertó viendo las blancas paredes de la enfermería. Mirando a su alrededor, vio a su padre a dos camas de la de él. Sintió remordimiento por haber lastimado a su padre pero se había dado cuenta de que su padre lo había empezado todo. Justo cuando estaba despertando Madam Pomphrey entró.

"¿Señor Campione, haciendo duelos? Ha tenido suerte de no haberse lastimado más. Quédese aquí mientras llamo al Director. Él quería ser avisado cuando usted despertara."

Varios minutos después Dumbledore entró con una mirada seria en su rostro. "Alexander, pensé que estarías por encima de tales rivalidades siendo usted mismo un ex-Gryffindor."

Alex se puso molesto. "Lo soy señor, pero estos merodeadores son simples matones y tuve que detenerlos. Ahora que he estado del otro lado, nunca podré volver a ver a mi antigua casa de la misma manera."

Desafortunadamente James Potter eligió ese momento para despertarse. "¿Él es un Gryffindor profesor?" dijo una dormida voz.

"James, Lo siento. Obliviate." El director dijo antes de volver a dirigirse a Alex. "Remus Lupin me contó una diferente historia. Él dice que tú has estado molestándolos desde que llegaste."

Alex palideció. "¿Eso dijo? Yo... No puedo creerlo. Pensé...".

"Ahora que ustedes dos están despiertos deberán vestirse y bajar hasta la sala para el desayuno. Y no más peleas."

Alex miró a su padre antes de tomar sus ropas y dirigirse al cuarto de baño para cambiarse.

Cuando salió de la enfermería fue inmediatamente asaltado por un alto, delgado hombre, de oscuros ojos que puso un inocente beso en sus labios, el que Alex le hubiera encantado profundizar.

"¿Alex, estás bien? No me dejaron entrar. Estuviste grandioso en el duelo de anoche. Sabía que eras rápido, pero eres casi tan bueno como yo."

"Severus, detente. No puedo ni entenderte. ¿Mi única pregunta es quien ganó?"

Severus puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alex. "Nosotros."

Alex estaba sorprendido frente a esa demostración pública de afecto. Ya que era mayormente Severus quien no estaba listo para demostrar abiertamente la relación que llevaban, así que si a él ya no le molestaba, a Alex mucho menos. Cruzó su brazo por la espalda de Sev y lo acercó aún más a él al entrar al gran salón.

Al entrar todos los de Slytherins se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron por los campeones del duelo. Cuando tomaron asiento el director se puso de pie.

"Como todos ustedes ya saben, el duelo está considerado un deporte en nuestro mundo. Aunque pelear va contra las reglas del colegio, como ley mágica, si un duelo es propuesto y aceptado la escuela no puede intervenir. Pero si puedo disciplinar al finalizar todo. Cien puntos se les quitará a ambos Slytherin y Gryffindor y las cuatro personas envueltas servirán castigo durante toda la semana."

Murmullos y caras enrojecidas los apuntaban desde toda la sala. Mientras el director volvía a sentarse, Alex miró hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. A diferencia de los Slytherins los Gryffindors estaban mirando a sus duelistas con desdén por perder tantos puntos. Alex podía ver a su futura madre como reñía a su futuro padre. Eso le dio risa. Slytherin estaba orgullosa por haber Ganado el duelo aunque perdiera puntos.

**------------------**

**Volviendo a 1997**

El profesor de pociones estaba en su oficina corrigiendo papeles cuando sus pensamientos viajaron hasta su séptimo año de escuela. La forma en que Alex lo miraba con esos brillantes verdes ojos, derritiendo su alma que ya había comenzado a congelarse por las burlas de los Gryffindors al pasar los años. Recordaba la forma en que el brillante cabello negro se deslizaba entre sus dedos, aliviando su mente. Alex siempre lo dejaba tranquilo aún con la amenaza de Voldemort acercándose. Severus Snape podía apuntar con precisión el día en que su vida se tornó en una actual y amarga existencia. El día en que Alexander Campione se fue. '¿Pero que sucederá el día en que Alex regrese? ¿Realmente fue sincero en lo que dijo en aquel entonces?'

**--------------------**

**De vuelta en 1977**

Con castigo todas las noches, Alex y Severus no tenían mucho tiempo para las lecciones extras que estaban dándose uno al otro. Después del tercer día de refregar pisos se empezaron a poner aburridos y molestos. Cuando se acercó el miércoles por la noche, Alex decidió que necesitaba estar a solas con Severus. Dirigió a Sev hasta el corredor que tiene la sala de requerimientos.

"Sev, porque no intentas ver que se convierte para ti. Solo camina por aquí tres veces pensando en lo que quieres."

Severus le sonrió a Alex antes de comenzar a caminar. Cuando la puerta apareció Alex la abrió y quedó congelado en la entrada.

"¿Que es Alex? ¿Que sucede?"

"N.. Nada Sev. Es hermoso." Susurró mientras miraba dentro de la habitación, su corazón latía rápidamente.

La habitación no era nada parecida a la última vez Era como algo salido de una película. Estaba hecho en sombras de azul y amarillo con una rugiente estufas en la esquina. En el centro de la habitación había una cama de cuatro postes con una hermosa colcha. El cuarto era mas pequeño de lo usual, bastante cómodo y caluroso.

Quedó sorprendido cuando Severus lo empujó hacia dentro de la habitación. "¿Qué? No puedes quedarte en el corredor con la boca abierta toda la noche."

Cuando entró en la habitación se lanzó a la cama y rápidamente empujó a Sev dejándolo encima de él. "Te he extrañado Severus."

Viendo a los ojos esmeralda de su compañero, susurró. "Yo también te he extrañado Alex."

Se apretaron uno al otro fuertemente al besarse. La pasión entre los dos era palpable. Cuando Alex se estiró para desabrochar la túnica del otro, Sev se puso tenso.

"¿Esta bien Sev?"

"Estoy bien. Solo que... "

Alex creyó que estaba hablando sobre sexo. "Esta bien, yo nunca..."

"No es eso. Bueno, yo tampoco nunca, pero yo ... yo soy ..." los nervios de Severus eran claramente visibles.

Alex movió sus manos hasta el frente de la túnica de Severus hasta envolverlas en su cintura, besando su nariz. "Está bien Sev. No tienes por que. Me satisface el abrazarte así por siempre."

Se abrazaron uno al otro en la cama por un rato, ambos satisfechos. De repente Severus jadeó, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. Entró en pánico. ÉL quería refugiar a Alex de esa parte de su vida pero como iba a irse sin que Alex le preguntara el porqué.

"Severus, ¿te duele algo? ¿Se te durmió el brazo?" Justo cuando Alex terminó de decir esa sentencia, cayó en cuenta del porqué el brazo izquierdo de Severus le dolía repentinamente. "¿Está llamando no es así? Mejor vas yendo."

Decir que Severus quedó sorprendido es poco. "¿Como lo sabes?"

Alex salió de la cama, acompañando a Sev hasta la puerta. "Hablaremos luego. Mejor te vas o él se enojará."

Un perplejo Severus besó a Alex rápidamente. "¿Estás de su lado Alex?"

"No. Ahora ve Sev."

Severus se dio prisa hasta llegar a la sala común de Slytherin donde los otros estaban esperando.

Cuando aparataron frente a Lord Voldemort todos cayeron de rodillas.

"Severus. ¿Tienes alguna información para mi?"

"Si mi lord. El viajero del tiempo es de un pasado lejano. No te conoce."

Voldemort caminó alrededor de Severus quien aún estaba de rodillas. "Entiendo que ustedes dos estuvieron en un duelo la semana pasada. Ustedes dos vencieron a Potter y a su amigo. Estoy orgulloso de ti Severus. Trata de reclutar este amigo tuyo. Si no regresa a su tiempo pronto, lo quiero de mi lado."

"Si mi lord." Escondiendo bien su aprehensión. No tenía ninguna intención de arrastrar a Alex a este mundo.

**------------------------**

**Volviendo a 1997**

"Ron, tiene que estar en estos archivos por alguna parte. Veamos. Debería estar archivado con los de séptimo año de 1977. Ah, aquí está. Alexander Nicholas Campione. Dice que recibió un premio por servicios especiales al colegio y pasó todas sus clases. Mira, consiguió EXCELENTES en todo menos adivinación y astronomía. Me gustaría saber como llegó a tener tan buenas notas."

Ron leía el archivo por sobre el hombro de Hermione. "¿Quisiera saber porque le dieron el premio por servicios especiales?"

"No lo sé. Preguntémosle a alguien. Supongo que deberíamos preguntar al Profesor Snape ya que era amigo de Harry."

"Uh. Probablemente nos quite puntos por preguntar."

"No seas ridículo Ron."

**--------------------------**

**De vuelta en 1977**

Severus difícilmente logró dormir un segundo esa noche. En todo lo que podía pensar era en como Alex supo de él. Como era el futuro que un estudiante sabría algo así sobre él.

La mañana siguiente Alex despertó por un preocupado Severus que estaba sentado en su cama.

"¡Estás despierto! Todos los demás ya han bajado a desayunar. Necesitamos hablar. ¿Como es que sabes de mi?" La pregunta salió más brusca de lo que él quisiera y lo lamentó cuando vio a Alex hacer una mueca de dolor.

Alex suspiró. "En el futuro somos parte de la misma organización que pelea contra él. Tu eres... Tu eres..." Bajo su voz hasta dejarla un susurro. "Un espía contra él."

"¿Lo soy?"

"Si."

"¿Y no te molesta eso Alex?"

"Deberíamos hablar de esto donde nadie pueda oírnos. Aunque ya todos se fueron puede haber alguien invisible. Ya es hora de que las clases comiencen. ¿Podemos hablar de esto mas tarde?"

"Claro. Supongo."

Alex rápidamente se duchó y vistió y caminaron en un acompañado silencio.

**---------------------------------------**

**De nuevo 1997**

"Solo golpea la puerta Ron."

"¿Y que si está ocupado?"

"No le importará."

Ron tímidamente golpeó en la puerta de la oficina del profesor Snape.

La puerta fue abierta de un tirón y reveló el duro rostro del maestro de pociones.

"¿Qué?" escupió.

Hermione respondió. "Queremos preguntarle sobre Alex."

Snape miró alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie se acercaba. "Bueno, entren rápido, no tengo toda la noche."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
19.10.2006


	12. Confeciones

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /  
**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.  
**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Once: _  
_**_Confeciones_

* * *

x

x

**Aún en 1997 **

Ron y Hermione rápidamente siguieron al Profesor Snape dentro de su oficina.

Snape se sentó detrás del escritorio y les señaló que se sentarán frente a él.

"Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que desean saber? Háganlo rápido antes de que les quite puntos."

Ron había claramente decidido dejar que Hermione hiciera toda la charla.

"Profesor, ¿cómo era Alex? ¿Estaba feliz?"

Severus sacó una botella de un cajón de su escritorio y tomó un pequeño trago para soltarse un poco. "Bueno, la mayor parte del tiempo se divertía. Hubiese tenido un mejor año si los merodeadores nos hubieran dejado tranquilos."

"¿Se refiere al padre de Harry? El Profesor Lupin nos dijo que ustedes no se llevaban bien. ¿Se hechizaron entre ustedes como nosotros hacemos con Malfoy?"

Severus casi se rió pero creyó que eso asustaría a los Gryffindors demasiado. "¿Hechizar? ¿Qué tal todo un duelo? Un día Alex y James Potter comenzaron a discutir en Hogsmead y terminaron llevándose a duelo al día siguiente. Lupin era el segundo de James y yo fui el segundo de Alex. Ganamos por supuesto, pero ambos Segundos debieron ser utilizados. No hubieron heridas graves, pero Alex y James estuvieron sin conciencia por un rato."

"¿Hicieron las pases después de eso?"

Los ojos de Severus se oscurecieron. "No. Esos tontos Gryffindors. Intentaron hacer de nuestra vida un infierno. Cuando Alex se enojaba yo acostumbraba a calmarlo, diciéndole que no era personal, todos aquellos insultos que los merodeadores nos decían al pasar. Si yo hubiese sabido que Alex estaba siendo insultado por sus propios amigos y familia no sé que hubiese hecho. Será difícil para él perdonar a Lupin cuando regrese."

Ron y Hermione estuvieron un corto rato sentados en silencio. Ambos estaban sorprendidos. Ellos saben la gran persona que es Harry, y que su propio padre lo molestara y se fueran a duelo solo porqué era de otra casa era absurdo. Hermione observaba al Profesor Snape como bebía más de la botella.

"¿Porqué obtuvo el premio a servicios especiales?"

Severus suspiró y tomó otro trago. "Por lo que siempre hace. Meterse en algún lío con Voldemort y salvar la escuela."

"Que suerte que Alex pudo tenerlo a usted cerca, señor."

Cansados ojos se elevaron. "Y yo me alegro de haberlo tenerlo cerca Señorita Granger. Y creo que es hora de que se vayan. Buenas Noches."

Hermione no quería irse. Ella esperaba que el profesor como estaba bebiendo terminara revelando mas información sobre lo sucedido ese año, no solo resúmenes vagos. Pero los Gryffindors tuvieron que irse.

"Ron, tal vez debamos encontrar a alguien que no conozca quien era Alex realmente. Tal vez nos digan más de lo que sucedió. Lupin y Snape ambos están escondiendo algo. Revisemos esos archivos y veamos con quien más fueron al colegio.

**------------------------- **

**Volviendo al 1977 **

Después de la cena Severus y Alex se dirigieron al cuarto de requerimientos. Ambos habían aceptado de que sería el lugar mas seguro para hablar. Alex fue quien caminó de un lado al otro frente a la pared donde la puerta aparecería. Abrió la puerta y encontró una pequeña pieza con un sofá y una estufa. Y se pusieron contentos al encontrar un pequeño mueble lleno de bebidas.

Cada uno sacó una cerveza de manteca y se sentaron en el sofá, entrelazando sus dedos. Alex podía sentir mariposas en su estómago. Esta era la conversación que el más temía. No estaba seguro si Severus estaba listo para cambiarse de bando y si así no fuera, Alex tendría que terminar con todo.

"¿Así que, soy un espía en el futuro?"

"Si. ¿Y, que eres ahora? ¿Cuándo conseguiste la marca?"

"La tengo desde el final de mi quinto año. Potter y sus amigos han echo muchas cosas para humillarme y enfurecerme durante ese año. Uno de los más antiguos Slytherins, Lucius Malfoy, había estado viendo todo. Esperó hasta que yo estaba en el punto más bajo de mi existencia, cuando yo estaba buscando una salida de todo eso. Nunca fui rico o poderoso. Lo que siempre he sido es pálido, huesudo, y pobre. Mi madre, quedó viuda de muy joven. Mi padre, quien era un maestro de pociones brillante tuvo un accidente en su laboratorio. Mi madre nunca aprobó el que yo quisiera seguir sus pasos, haciendo pociones, aún cuando tengo talento para ello. Lucius Malfoy me ofreció todo lo que yo siempre había buscado. Así que, una noche fui con él a una reunión. Me dijo que podría hablar con el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Lo que no mencionó era todo lo demás que ocurriría esa noche."

Severus se detuvo para beber el resto de su cerveza de manteca y buscar otra. Alex seguía entontecidamente sentado. Deseaba hablar, asegurarle a Severus, pero su boca se negaba a formar palabras. Severus volvió a sentarse y Alex tiró gentilmente del brazo de Severus, guiándolo en el sofá en una forma en que quedaba recostado contra el pecho de Alex. Alex suavemente frotaba los hombros de Sev mientras él continuaba su historia.

"Él tenía un trasladador que lo llevaría a la reunión así que me encontré con él en su puerta y nos trasladamos juntos. Cuando dejamos de girar abrí mis ojos y vi una larga habitación de piedra. Era fría y podía oler muerte por todas partes. Podía oír gritos y risas. Me sentí asqueado. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí corriendo pero Lucius me sostuvo del brazo. Cuando ya todos estaban reunidos me llevaron al centro de la habitación. Tu-sabes-quien estaba sentado en un trono delante de mi. Señaló a un par de seguidores y ellos abrieron una puerta mientras otro entraba arrastrando a una joven mujer."

Alex se dio cuenta de que Severus estaba llorando y lo envolvió con sus brazos, apretando su nariz al cuello de Sev. Severus se tomó un momento para calmarse.

"Trajeron a esa mujer y la dejaron frente a mi y me ordenaron que la violara y torturara de la forma que yo quisiese. Intenté explicarle al Señor Oscuro que no quería hacerlo, que sólo estaba interesado en pociones pero me ordenó que lo hiciera o me mataría. Así que utilicé una maldición oscura que había leído que causa que aparezcan cortes en el cuerpo de un persona. Pero eso no era suficiente para Él. Me ordenó que la matara. Yo... yo no quería pero sabía que era ella o yo así que lo hice. Maté a esa pobre mujer. Tengo pesadillas por eso constantemente. Después el Señor Oscuro se rió y me ordenó que le diera mi brazo. Me negué con la cabeza, pero él me dijo que alguien iría al Ministerio y diría lo que yo acababa de hacer. El ministerio haría un priori incantatum en mi varita y yo iría a Azkaban de por vida. Cuando puso esa marca en mi brazo dolió horrores. Traté de no llorar fuerte pero caían por mi cara y él se río. Me sentí tan estúpido. Las promesas de Lucius no eran nada más que mentiras. Lucius fue recompensado por haber traído a alguien con habilidades en pociones. Le dieron una mujer muggle para violar y matar a gusto. Desde entonces he ido cada vez que me ha llamado en miedo por mi vida. He hecho las cosas mas desagradables que puedas imaginar."

"Así que, ¿no te molestará ser un espía?"

"No, ¿pero como podré hacer eso? No se nada de como ser un espía."

"¿Te gusta lo que haces en las reuniones?"

"No."

"¿Finges lo contrario?"

"Si."

"Serás un gran espía. Hay otras habilidades que te ayudarían como ser, Oclumancia, así Voldemort no podría leer tu mente."

Alex no notó el pequeño tic que causó al mencionar el nombre del señor oscuro. "¿Lo harás? ¿Espiar?"

"Si. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Bueno, primero tendrás que ir a hablar con el director. Él sabrá que hacer."

Severus giró para ver de frente a Alex y volvió a inclinarse en él. "Gracias Alex. Si espiar me hace sentir mejor por lo que estoy obligado a hacer me salvará de que me maté a mi mismo. A veces es tan difícil, las pesadillas. Me he despertado mas de una vez y he apuntado mi varita a mi mismo pero nunca he podido terminar el trabajo. Gracias."

Alex dejó suaves besos en las mejillas de Severus donde las lágrimas habían estado. "Todo saldrá bien. Saldremos de esto juntos Sev. Te ayudaré. Creo que estoy enamorado de ti Severus. Y no quiero verte sufrir así."

Severus volvió a recostarse en el sofá, empujando a Alex con él. "Creo que también yo te amo Alex. Nunca me sentí así con nadie. Solo el ver dentro de tus ojos me calma como ninguna otra droga puede. Sabes, anoche, cuando fuiste a desabrochar mi túnica, me preocupaba que viera mi marca oscura."

Alex le sonrió. "Ya la he visto, en mi tiempo." Levantó la manga de Severus y besó la ofensiva marca. Sintió como Severus temblaba debajo de él. "¿Te dolió Sev?"

"No, me quitó el dolor. Fue maravilloso." Alex besó la marca de nuevo y se alejó un poco para desabrochar su propia túnica. Dejándola caer por encima de sus hombros.

Severus se maravilló al ver al joven hombre frente a él. Su único pensamiento fue 'perfecto.' No temió esta vez cuando Alex desabrocho su túnica y la abrió a la altura del pecho.

Ambos parecían nerviosos por la idea de continuar pero ambos ya estaban dolorosamente excitados. Así que Severus y Alex se conformaron con simplemente tocar. Alex jadeó cuando la mano de Sev viajó hasta su cintura y más abajo.

Alex pasó su mano por el pecho de Severus y envolvió flojamente sus dedos alrededor de su erección. Ojos esmeraldas vieron dentro de ónix cuando ambos comenzaron a acariciarse mutuamente. Sus bocas volvieron a unirse en un beso y ambos jadearon dentro de la boca del otro al acercarse al orgasmo. Alex no pudo evitar el gemido que escapó de sus labios cuanto más se acercaba. Ambos llegaron al punto en que es difícil concentrarse en algo más que su propio orgasmo pero continuaron acariciando el uno al otro. Alex llegó primero, temblando, su mano deteniéndose un segundo mientras eyaculaba en la mano de Severus. Después de un momento donde recuperó su aliento, volvió a frotar el miembro de Severus. El Slytherin se inclinó contra él y mordió el hombro de Alex suavemente mientras su orgasmo le pegaba duro. Descansó su frente en el hombro de Alex mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Después de lo que pareció muy poco tiempo, ambos quedaron echados juntos descansando en los brazos del otro. Se quedaron así, medio dormidos, por varias horas hasta que ya casi era pasada la hora de volver a los dormitorios.

Caminaron de regreso hasta los calabozos pero antes de entrar se besaron profundamente una vez más. "Te amo Alex."

"Yo también te amo Severus."

**----------------------------- **

**De nuevo en 1997 **

"Mira Ron, Bill estaba en segundo año. Escribámosle una carta."

Querido Bill,

Hermione y yo estábamos revisando varios eventos de la historia de Hogwarts. Y nos preguntábamos que podrías decirnos sobre un Alexander Campione. Era un viajero del tiempo que llegó cuando estabas en segundo año. Él estaba en séptimo año de Slytherin. ¿Qué recuerdas de él? ¿Y cómo está Fleur?

Ron

**-------------------------------------- **

**Volviendo al 1977 **

Al día siguiente Severus y Alex volvieron a ser inseparables. A todos lados iban juntos. Y cuando creían que estaban solos se robaban algunos besos. Si llegaban a una clase temprano y nadie mas estaba ahí, se besaban hasta que escucharan a alguien acercarse. Alex era más feliz que nunca. Ninguno de ellos notó la mirada de odió que estaban recibiendo de ciertos merodeadores.

Una semana más tarde estaban en encantamientos. Se habían dormido. Justo cuando doblaban el pasillo para llegar a la clase Alex recordó que se había olvidado de la tarea. Le dijo a Sev que siguiera y él se regreso.

El Slytherin de ojos verdes seguía con la sensación de estar siendo vigilado. No vio a Filch de pie en la entrada hasta que se chocó con él. Aún sentía que lo vigilaban mientras Filch lo guiaba a su oficina. Después de hacer que se sentara en su oficina por una hora por andar corriendo por los corredores, Filch lo dejó irse. Tan rápido como dejó la habitación sintió un par de ojos en él de nuevo. Se dirigió directo a Encantamientos. La clase ya había casi terminado pero por lo menos podría volver con Sev.

Al doblar en otra esquina fue lanzado bruscamente contra la pared. Su cabeza golpeó contra la pared y perdió la conciencia por unos segundos. Cuando volvía en sí, no podía abrir sus ojos porque ya se habían hinchado debido a la persona que aún seguía golpeándolo. La sensación de sangre corriendo por la parte trasera de su cabeza le hizo sentirse nauseabundo. Podía oír algo como un animal que gruñía, y venía de la persona que le estaba golpeando. Un fuerte golpe le dio en el pecho y le quitó el aliento. Intentó alcanzar su varita pero se la quitaron de un golpe. La persona finalmente se alejó cuando Alex oyó pasos que se alejaban.

"Remus, que sucede. ¿Te atacó?"

Se dio cuenta Alex quien lo había estado golpeando. "¿Remus?"

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
23.10.2006


	13. Caos Lunático

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Doce: _  
_**_Caos Lunático_

* * *

x

x

Remus gruñía como respuesta. "Mi compañero me rechazó, pero tampoco dejaré que este idiota lo tenga. Si no puedo tener a Snape, nadie lo tendrá."

Alex logró abrir sus ojos y al mirar vio a los cuatro merodeadores que lo miraban a él. Los puños de Remus cubiertos de sangre, su sangre. James fue el primero en hablar.

"Sugiero que te vayas de aquí Campione."

Alex, no pensando correctamente, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente. "Supongo que el lobo afecta al hombre más de lo que creía." Instantáneamente hubo una mano en su garganta, forzándolo contra la pared. Era Sirius. "¿Cómo sabes de eso? ¿Fue Quejicus?"

"No."

"Voy a matar a ese bastardo grasiento si fue él. ¿Cómo sabes de eso?"

"De la misma forma que se de Cornamenta, Hocicos, y Colagusano. Soy del futuro." Logró decir Alex.

Los cuatro Gryffindors se miraron unos a los otros y decidieron que necesitaban hablar sobre esto en privado. Alex creyó oír un gritito de Colagusano.

"Vete de aquí Campione. No sé como o porqué sabes todo eso pero si hablas con alguien te arrepentirás." James escupió.

Los cuatro merodeadores se alejaron, dejando a Alex sentado en la entrada.

"¡Alex! Oh Merlin, ¿qué sucedió?" Dijo Severus mientras corría por el corredor.

Alex tosió y usó a Severus para poder ponerse de pie. "Estoy bien, salgamos de aquí."

Severus ayudó a Alex en el corredor. Cuando llegaron al cuarto de requerimientos, caminó enfrente de él imaginándose un cuarto estéril con pociones curativas. Y se sintió aliviado al ver que se había convertido justo en eso. Medio cargando a Alex entró en la habitación y luego levitándolo hasta la cama. Hubiese podido levitarlo todo el camino hasta el cuartopero eso hubiese tomado demasiada energía.

Una vez que Alex estaba en cama, Severus corrió por la habitación recogiendo diferentes pociones y dándoselas a Alex para probarlas. El joven de verdes ojos hacía muecas cada vez. "¿No pueden ponerle un gusto a estas cosas?"

Severus solo se le quedó viendo antes de tomar una toalla para limpiar la sangre seca. Lo frío de la húmeda tela hizo maravillas para aliviar el dolor de Alex.

Cuando hizo todo lo que pudo por Alex su actitud cambió. Quería saber quién le había hecho esto a Alex. _'¿Quién podía haberlo lastimado tanto?'_

"Alex, ¿quién te hizo esto?"

Alex permaneció en silencio.

"Por favor Alex, quiero ayudarte. ¿Quién hizo esto?"

"Debes prometer que no le harás nada a él. No quiero que esto se salga de control."

"No puedo prometerte eso."

"Tienes que hacerlo o no te diré nada."

"Está bien, lo prometo." Dijo el observador Slytherin.

"Lupin. Remus Lupin. Dijo algo sobre que tu eras su pareja y que si no podía tenertenadie podría."

"Maldito sea. Maldito idiota. El año pasado me pidió para salir y le dije que no. No sabía que estaba tan loco. Debe ser el animal en él." Severus hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho. Se suponía que no debía decírselo a nadie.

"Está bien Sev. Ya sé sobre eso." Sintiendo lo incómodo que estaba Severus, agregó. "Mira, no me importa lo que diga Lupin. No pienso perderte. Te amo Sev."

Severus sonrió y dejó un suave beso sobre la nariz de Alex porque su labio partido aun estaba sanando.

**------------------------------**

**Volviendo a 1997 **

"Llegó una carta de Bill."

"Genial Ron, déjame verla."

"No la he abierto aún, leámosla juntos."

_Ron, _

_No entiendo que información estás buscando con él, pero supongo que lo sabré. Principalmente porque Hermione quería saber. Alexander Campione al principio solo fue un escurridizo Slytherin. Nadie lo quería excepto sus compañeros Slytherins. Sé que jugo al Quidditch y fue un buen buscador. Creo que tenía un novio también. A la mayoría no les caía bien hasta la primavera en que peleó_ _contra Voldemort. Entonces todo el mundo lo quiso. Todos creían que era un Mortifago hasta entonces. Creo que su novio fue Severus Snape pero no estoy seguro. _

_Bill_

"¿Crees que sea correcto lo que dice de Alex? Ni siquiera sabía que era gay." Dijo un asombrado Ron.

Hermione sonreía. "Yo lo sé. Nunca dijo nada, pero yo me di cuenta. Creo que ni él lo sabía."

Ron frotó su cara con sus manos. "No puedo creer esto. Snape debe haberlo engañado."

"Vamos, Ron, no seas prejuicioso. Dudo que el Profesor Snape lo engañara. Suena muy romántico, Harry enamorándose de su mas odiado profesor."

"¡Bah!"

**------------------------------**

**De vuelta en 1977 **

Después de que Alex se durmiera en el cuarto de requerimientos, Severus salió a encontrar cierto Gryffindor.

Buscó en el gran salón y notó que ninguno de los merodeadores estaban cenando, así que se dirigió a las afueras del castillo. Cuando salió vio a Remus Lupin de píe contra un árbol cerca del lago. Severus estaba tan enojado que comenzó a correr.

"Lupin, bastardo, ¿ porqué le hiciste eso a Alex?."

Los ojos de Lupin tenían un brillo peligroso. "Te he dicho antes que te quiero Snape. No me gusta que él te toque."

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Lupin gruñó.

"Puedes rechazarme Snape pero nunca tendrás a alguien más. Si veo a Alex tocarte de nuevo, lo mataré. No a ti, a él. Ya has visto de lo que soy capaz."

Severus suspiró cuando se dio cuenta de lo que tendría que hacer. Salió corriendo hacia donde estaba Alex.

"Alex, Yo .. Necesito que te vayas." Su corazón le dolía al decirlo.

"¿A que te refieres con irme?" Los ojos de Alex se agrandaron.

"No puedo verte más."

Alex sentía como que su mundo terminaba. "No lo dices en serio. Dime qué esta mal."

Severus, quien preferiría estar solo para siempre, que ver a Alex ver herido de nuevo, dijo las cosas más crueles que se le pudieron ocurrir. "No te amo Alex. Nunca lo hice. Solo estaba intrigado porque eres un viajero del tiempo. Mentí cuando dije que sería un espía en el futuro porque nunca lo seré. Soy un Mortifago y me gusta."

"Tu... No, tu no... No te creo. ¿Estás bajo la maldición Imperius?"

"No, no lo estoy. Ahora vete y déjame sólo Alex. No quiero seguir con esto."

Alex no pudo detener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos al ver a Severus irse de la habitación. Nunca creyó haberse sentido tan triste o deprimido en toda su vida. Aquí estaba en un extraño tiempo con sólo Slytherins por amigos y acababa de perder al hombre que amaba.

Durante la siguiente semana Alex siguió intentando recuperar a Severus. Cada vez que estaban a solas juntos, él prácticamente le rogaba por saber que había sucedido.

Finalmente Alex se rindió.

Y fue a ver al Director.

"¿Ha encontrado alguna forma de enviarme de regreso?"

"No, Alexander, no lo he hecho. Creo que lo mejor sería pensar en formas en que este Señor Oscuro intentó matarte. Dices que era un invento de él, pero cualquier cosa que él hubiese dicho tendría que ser algo que te hubiese matado si no hubieses tomado la poción. Obviamente él no pronunció la maldición asesina porque la hubieses reconocido."

Así que Alex pasó mucho tiempo del mes de Noviembre buscando en la biblioteca. Leyó infinitos libros de historia para aprender las diferentes formas en que la gente moría. Cada vez que encontraba algo prometedor lo enviaba por lechuza al director, y éste le decía que no era afectable por ninguna poción. Después de un mes de buscar cada noche, pareció encontrar algo prometedor. De la época de los fundadores, Slytherin había encontrado una manera de matar a sus víctimas de una forma muy dolorosa. Reduciendo su edad hasta que eran recién nacidos.

Alex leyó la encantación para reducir la edad de una persona y vio que había varias largas palabras y podían bien ser las que Voldemort había usado. Él dijo que sería dolorosa y él es el heredero de Slytherin así que así debe ser como lo descubrió. Escribió una nota al director y regresó a los calabozos.

…

Al día siguiente en pociones la clase hizo una poción que era casi una droga. Te hacía sentir feliz y descuidado. Te haría sentir que nada era importante. El profesor de pociones decidió que todos deberían probarla así podrían reconocerla en el futuro. Alex estaba trabajando con otro Slytherin, uno del equipo de Quidditch. Al final de la clase todos tomaron la poción. Una vez que todos se sentían entontecidos, comenzaron a bromear. Slytherins y Gryffindors se reían juntos como si no hubiera ningún problema.

Todos hablaban en voz alta y ahí fue cuando Alex escuchó a James hablando. "Mira a todos estos tontos, arrastrados, Slytherins. Se han quedado bien dominaditos desde que amenazaste a Snape, Remus. No hemos tenido que verlos a él y a Campione en posiciones íntimas por todos lados. ¿No es eso grandioso?"

Todos se rieron, incluso Alex que estaba bajo los efectos de la poción no logró procesar realmente lo que había escuchado. Se rió junto a todos los demás. Todos al final salieron y fueron a cenar. A la mitad de la cena la poción dejó de hacer efecto.

"¿Lupin hizo qué?" Gritó, caminando a grandes pasos hasta Severus. Habían estado sentándose separados por varios asientos desde que habían roto.

Severus seguía sentado en asombro. No sabía que responder. Aún temía por la vida de Alex así que no dijo nada. Remus Lupin, cuya poción aún seguía haciendo efecto, gritó a través del gran salón.

"Le dije a Snape que te dejara."

Alex miró con enojo a Severus. "¿Y tu hiciste lo que él te dijo?"

Severus se sintió disminuido. "ÉL había amenazado tu vida. Hice lo que debía."

Alex sentía que iba a llorar en cualquier momento. Estaba a punto de hechizar a Lupin o a Severus cuando el director llegó hasta ellos.

"¿Puedo preguntar que sucede aquí?"

Alex, con la cara colorada, respondió. "¿Podemos hablar afuera?"

El director aceptó y salió siguiendo a un acelerado Alex, cuya túnica volaba detrás de él. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Alex dejó salir sus frustraciones.

"Parece que el hombre-lobo tiene unos problemas posesivos. Aparentemente amenazó mi vida por que estoy saliendo con Severus."

"¿Cómo sabes de eso?"

"En el futuro es de conocimiento general."

"Ya veo. Hemos visto este problema en su especie. Existe una poción que lo ayudaría a mejorar. Insistiré que la tome o será expulsado."

"Gracias señor."

Alex no estaba seguro si podría perdonar a Severus por todo el dolor que le hizo sentir este pasado mes. Estaba sentado junto al lago cuando Sev se le acercó.

"Alex, lo siento. He sido horrible contigo. ¿Podrás perdonarme?"

Ojos esmeralda se encontraron con ónix. "No lo sé. Durante el último mes me has mentido y se sintió tan real. Supongo que serás un buen espía. Eso es si no has estado mintiendo sobre eso también."

"Todo lo que dije durante el pasado mes ha sido una mentira. No quería que murieras. Vi todo lo que te había lastimado esa noche y dijo que podía hacerlo peor."

El viajero del tiempo se puso de pie y miró duramente a su futuro profesor. "Tu me heriste mucho más de lo que Lupin pueda llegar a hacer." Y se marchó a su cuarto. Rápidamente se metió en la cama y pretendió estar dormido en caso de que Severus viniera a buscarlo.

Cuando Severus entró en el dormitorio se sentó en su cama y le escribió una carta a Alex, dejándola en la mesa de luz de Alex antes de dirigirse a la oficina del Director.

**----------------------------------- **

**Volviendo a 1997 **

El Profesor Snape terminó de corregir las tareas de los de segundo año y salió por una caminata, cerca al borde del bosque. Un viejo árbol se erguía en el borde y él se le acercó, buscando algo. "Ah, ahí estás." En el árbol había un grabado, recordándole y probándole que no había sido un sueño. "Alex y Severus un amor que dura a través del tiempo." Se sonrió. Había sido su idea de agregar la parte del tiempo. La grabaron la noche anterior a que Alex se fuera. Severus trazó las semi borradas marcas con sus dedos. "Había sido un día hermoso".

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
25.10.2006


	14. Segundas Oportunidades

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Trece: _  
_**_Segundas Oportunidades_

* * *

x

x

Después de que Severus había dejado la habitación, Alex dejó de pretender el estar dormido. Había escuchado que Severus escribía algo antes de irse y Alex estaba sorprendido al ver una nota en su mesa de noche. Tomó el trozo de pergamino y comenzó a leer.

_Alex, _

_No estoy seguro de cómo probarte de que puedes confiar en mi. Ahora mismo ni yo me creo ser merecedor de ti y entiendo el que no me perdones. Todo lo que puedo decir es que estoy completamente enamorado de ti y me importas, en tal forma que no soportaría si algo te sucediera. Aún si nunca me llegaras a aceptar de nuevo en tu corazón, quiero que sepas que siempre te vigilaré para cuidarte y protegerte. Eres una persona muy especial. Cuando veo a tus ojos mi voluntad se diluye y muchas veces en el pasado mes casi te dije toda la verdad. Alex, me haces querer ser una mejor persona. He tomado tu sugerencia y estoy dando un paso hacia adelante de lo que dices que yo hago en el futuro. Voy a ver al director. No se si me expulsarán o aceptarán mi oferta, pero de todas formas mi conciencia quedará más limpia._

_Severus._

Para cuando Alex había terminado de leer la carta, lágrimas eran evidentes en sus mejillas. Guardó el pergamino en su baúl. Pensando si podría o no perdonar a Severus y decidió que lo intentaría. Se lo debía sí mismo y a Severus. Él sabía que el Slytherin de ojos de ónix sólo estaba protegiéndolo. Se rió cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo mismo que el Profesor Snape haría en el futuro, siempre salvándole la vida y lastimándolo en el proceso. Se comenzó a preguntar sobre el profesor Snape y los otros que aún seguían en 1997. ¿Ya se habrían dado cuenta de lo que le sucedió?

Respiró profundo y se dirigió a los calabozos para encontrar a Severus. Acercándose a la oficina del director, Alex pudo ver a Severus de pie frente a la gárgola intentando entrar. Alex caminó hacia él, colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Severus por detrás. Sintió el brusco respirar del Slytherin al ser sorprendido por él.

"Te perdono Severus. Mi vida en este tiempo está vacía sin ti en ella." Severus giró para mirar dentro de esos ojos verde-esmeralda buscando la verdad. Sus propios ojos brillaban de lágrimas.

"Gracias Alex. Te he extrañado más que nada. No he tenido muchas segundas oportunidades."

Alex sonrió antes de acercarse a la gárgola y decir la contraseña.

"Ahora es tu oportunidad de tener una segunda oportunidad con el director."

Cuando Severus y Alex llegaron a la cima de las escalerasel director les dio la bienvenida.

"¿A que debo el placer de esta visita?"

Alex señaló a Severus quien respiró profundo antes de hablar.

"Profesor, tomé una mala elección y deseo pagar por ello. Me volví un Mortifago. Ya no quiero esa vida y he venido buscando ayuda."

Los ojos del director parecían brillar más de lo usual mientras escuchaba al rebelde Slytherin. "Bien, Severus, no hay forma de remover la marca de tu brazo, pero tienes dos opciones. Si realmente quieres salir de esa vida, puedo ofrecerte asilo en el castillo pero no podrás llevar una buena vida. La otra opción es ser un espía del lado de la luz. Puedes hacer lo que desees, pero estando aquí, ante cualquier plan de Voldemort debes venir a mi. También te daré ciertos privilegios y protecciones. La decisión es tuya."

Severus miraba con asombro al director y luego a Alex donde pudo ver el amor que ese hombre tenía por él. "Me gustaría ser un espía, señor."

El director sonrió y se puso de pie, dando golpecitos en el hombro de Severus. "Ha elegido muy bien Señor Snape. Le daré un transladador de emergencia para que lleve a todos lados."

"Gracias señor."

Los dos Slytherins salieron de la oficina del director y se dirigieron a su sala común y luego a la cama.

…..

La mañana siguiente habían vuelto a ser inseparables. No estaban igual a como eran antes pero sólo era notorio para aquellos que eran cercanos a ellos. Después de que las clases habían terminado por el día, se apuraron a cenar y salieron para charlar. Fue idea de Alex de que deberían sólo hablar por un tiempo, para aclarar la mente.

"Así que, ¿Qué has hecho durante todo el mes Alex? ¿Casi que ni te veía?"

Alex quedó mirando el suelo. "yo .. yo estaba buscando formas de poder volver a mi tiempo."

Severus tragó saliva. No quería pensar en Alex yéndose. "¿Algo prometedor?"

"Bueno, creo que encontré la maldición que fue usada en mi, pero no estoy seguro. El director está estudiándolo."

"¿Qué maldición? ¿Alguien te maldijo? Creí que solo había sido algún tipo de accidente. Nunca hablaste conmigo de lo sucedido."

Alex le señaló a Severus que se sentara junto a él. Tomó la mano del otro para apoyarse. "Yo estaba en el gran salón para cenar cuando un mago oscuro atacó. Alguien me había dado una poción. Esa persona me había dicho que la bebiera antes de entrar en duelo con el Mago Oscuro, así que lo hice. El Mago Oscuro me acertó con una maldición que él me dijo me mataríapero a causa de la poción terminé aquí."

"Así que, ¿una poción reaccionó con el maleficio?"

"Si."

"Ya sabes, no hay muchos ingredientes que pueden hacer eso. Tiene que tener piel de boomslang. Ayuda que la poción interactúe en un nivel mas profundo en el cuerpo humano. Cualquier poción con ese poder tendría que tenerlo."

"¿Como polyjuice?"

"Exacto. ¿Cómo sabes de eso? Es una poción restringida. No aprendemos de ella en Hogwarts. ¿Y quién te dio una poción tan poderosa?"

"No puedo decirte. Y, tu fuiste quien me la dio."

"¿Yo te di esa poción? Eso es raro. Creí que me habías dicho que no me caías bien en el futuro."

"Así es. Me confundió a mi también. De todas formas no estoy seguro del hechizo que fue lanzado. Cuando Dumbledore me informe, te diré."

"Okay. Sabes, conversar sobre enviarte a casa me deprime. Veamos. Durante el pasado mes todo lo que hice fue estudiar e ir a un par de reuniones con el Señor Oscuro. Fue aburridísimo." Terminó de decir en un tono sarcástico.

Mientras hablaban un pájaro familiar apareció frente a Alex con un trozo de pergamino.

"Hola Fawkes." Fawkes tiró el pergamino al suelo en frente a él y se fue.

_Señor Campione, _

_La información sobre la maldición que Slytherin solía usar es la posible. Hice un poco de búsqueda adicional y descubrí que la maldición era muy inestable y tendría que ser perfectamente controlada. Parecería que era muy susceptible a la interferencia de una poción. Ahora sólo necesitamos pensar en una poción que pudiera hacer esto. No hay ninguna actualmente conocida así que me pondré a trabajar para descubrir alguna. Le dejaré saber cuando encuentre algo. _

_Director Dumbledore _

Alex le alcanzó la carta a Severus quien la leyó rápidamente y luego miró a Alex.

"¿Cuál es la maldición?"

"Es una Antigua maldición designada a hacer a alguien mas joven. Slytherin la utilizó a menudo para hacer que alguien rejuveneciera más de lo que su edad se lo permitiría, y de esa forma matándolos. Se supone que era muy doloroso."

Severus quedó pálido sólo de imaginarse lo doloroso que esa maldición sería. "Alex, ¿porqué este mago oscuro está detrás de ti? ¿Porque quiere darte tanto dolor?"

"No puedo decirte." Respondió Alex tímidamente.

"Así que, ¿supongo que estas extrañando a tus amigos, eh?"

"Si. Somos muy unidos. Probablemente estén pensando que estoy muerto. Cuando me dejaste, todo en lo que pude pensar fue en alejarme, volver a mi tiempo. Sin ti no hay nada aquí para mi. Ahora que te tengo de regreso no estoy seguro de querer volver aunque encontremos una manera."

"Se a lo que te refieres. No me dirás de donde eres así no sé cuanto tendré que esperar para verte nuevamente cuando regreses."

"No espero que me esperes. Será dentro de mucho tiempo." Alex miró a sus pies mientras hablaba. No quería pensar en Severus con alguien más. Pero si él se fuera no podía pedirle que esperara veinte años.

Severus acercó a Alex y lo besó. Alex respondió inmediatamente, recorriendo sus manos en el cabello de Severus. Severus giro su cabeza y susurró en el oído de Alex. "No hablemos de ti yéndote. Quiero que el tiempo que tengo contigo sea feliz."

La respiración de Alex se aceleró al escuchar la suave voz que hacía cosquillas en su oreja y cuello. Le susurró en respuesta haciendo temblar al otro joven. "No hablemos de nada." Sonreía al sentir al otro Slytherin estremecerse en sus brazos.

Se quedaron recostados en el césped bajo un árbol al borde del bosque abrazándose uno al otro por un rato, interrumpidos brevemente por dulces besos y caricias.

"Sabes que te amo Sev. Un día quiero poder darte todo de mi. Ahora mismo es muy pronto. Quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial para ambos."

"Yo también Alexander. Te amo más de lo que pudiera haberme imaginado."

**---------------------------------**

**De vuelta a 1997**

Albus Dumbledore llamó a una reunión con los miembros más cercanos al circulo principal de la Orden del Fénix. Era en principios de Diciembre y después de tres meses sin Harry las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles. LA moral de los miembros era constantemente baja así que Dumbledore había decidido dar un poco de información sobre Harry. Atendiendo estaban la mayoría de los profesores, incluyendo a Snape y a Lupin, los Weasleys, Alastor Moody, y Tonks.

"Gracias a todos por venir. Tengo información sobre el Señor Potter que he estado ocultándoles. He decidido compartirla con ustedes pero no debe salir de esta sala."

Esperó para ver que todos asintieran. Notó que la Sra. Weasley había empezado a llorar silenciosamente ya que aún no había podido superar emocionalmente la perdida de su hijo "adoptivo".

"Cuando Voldemort lo maldijo a principios de Setiembre, el no fue asesinado. Si no que fue enviado en el tiempo, al pasado unos veinte años. Actualmente él está en séptimo año en Hogwarts en 1977."

Mientras hablaba todosexcepto Snape y Lupin comenzaron a murmurar, con evidente asombro en sus caras. Flitwick y McGonagall, quienes ya enseñaban en aquella época, instantáneamente sumaron dos mas dos y dedujeron quien sería.

"¿Dices que Harry era Alexander? El pobrecito, que pasó por un montón de cosas durante ese año." Dijo McGonagall sacudiendo su cabeza. Claramente recordaba la forma en que sus Gryffindors estaban constantemente peleando con el niño. Flitwick, cuyos pensamientos instantáneamente se tornaron a la noche en que atrapó a Alexander Campione y a Severus Snape besándose, miró al jefe de la casa Slytherin, y le sonrió.

Los otros en la habitación esperaron tranquilos a que el director continuara.

"Cuando Harry llegó en 1977 no le dijo a nadie quien realmente era, así que inventamos un nombre, Alexander Campione. Fue seleccionado dentro de Slytherin y completó su séptimo año ahí. Al final del año intentamos enviarlo de regreso a aquí. Sabemos que dejo 1977 pero no sabemos si logro o no volver a aquí. Tendremos que esperar. Siento mucho el haber tenido esto fuera del conocimiento de ustedes por tanto tiempo, pero no quiero que Voldemort sepa que su plan no funcionó."

Minerva miró a Remus Lupin, quien no había mostrado ninguna emoción durante la reunión. Claramente recordaba ella el duelo que tuvo con Alex. Ella se acercó al hombre lobo para enfrentársele. "Remus, debes haber quedado asombrado al descubrir quien era Alex realmente. Recuerdo a ustedes dos participar en uno de los duelos mas grandes en la historia de la escuela."

Severus caminó, con su sonrisa despreciativa firme, "tu no sabes ni la mitad de lo que este monstruo le hizo a Alex. Nada que una pequeña poción no pueda curar." Minerva miró de uno a otro entre los dos profesores. Ella casi podía sentir el poder radiando de ellos cuanto mas se acercaban a perder la paciencia. Ella se dio cuenta que tendría que intervenir.

"Severus, ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?" Eso llamó la atención y Remus se enfurruñó entre los otros.

"Severus, si no me equivoco, ¿no estuvieron tu y Alex involucrados?"

Él la miro por su atrevimiento a preguntar algo tan personal. "Si, estuvimos."

Minerva simplemente sonrió y se alejó caminando. _'´No será divertido cuando Harry regrese.' _

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
26.10.2006


	15. Casi Navidad

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)  
de/by ---- Resqgal**

**Autor** Original: Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta**: Sailor Earth

* * *

_**Capitulo Catorce:  
**Casi Navidad_

* * *

x 

x

Mientras la Navidad se acercaba, Alex iba encontrando extremadamente dificultoso encontrar un regalo apropiado para Severus. Poco sabía que Severus tenía los mismo problemas. Cuando se anunció que iba a haber un fin de semana en Hogsmead el 17 de Diciembre, ambos acordaron en pasar el día separados para hacer las compras.

Ese Sábado llegó rápido y Alex no había pensado en nada aún, así que decidió que tendría que salir a ver que encontraría.

Después de compartir un beso de despedida, los dos Slytherins se separaron cada uno por su camino. Se reunirían en las Tres Escobas para almorzar en un par de horas.

Alex caminaba por la calle, mirando vidrieras, buscando el regalo perfecto. Quería que su regalo para Severus fuera especial. Salir a caminar solo le dió un montón de tiempo para pensar que era lo que quería. Quería que Severus fuera de él. Aunque solo conocía esta joven version de su profesor de pociones por tres meses y medios, se sentía como si hubiesen sido hechos para estar uno con el otro. Alex sabía que cualquier regalo que comprara sería solo una adicción al regalo principal, él mismo. 'Si, se asintió a si mismo, quiero entregarme a Severus completamente.'

Saldría perfecto ya que la mayoría de los Slytherins volvían a casa para Navidad. Algunos de ellos para unirse a las filas del Señor Oscuro; otros, simplemente porque era algo que un pura sangre haría, ir a casa. Le probaba a todos que grandes eran comprarados con los que eran muy pobres o no tenían una gran familia. Todos los demas de séptimo año se iban a casa, así que tendrían todo el cuarto para ellos.

El corazón de Alex golpeaba en su pecho y sus nervios lo estaban destruyendo. Trató de dejar de pensar en eso mientras seguía mirando las vidrieras. Una tienda cerca del final de la calle le llamó la atención. Era muy eclética. 'Talvez tengan algo para Sev.'

Entró y una campana sonó, alertando al dueño que un cliente había llegado. Un anciano hombre vestido con viejas ropas estaba de pie junto al mostrador y miraba a Alex mientras éste caminaba por la tienda. Mientras Alex caminaba, llegó a una sección que tenía varias piezas de joyería. Un impresionante collar de estaño con un pendiente de serpiente le llamó la atención. Tenía esmeraldas por ojos.

"Hermoso." Murmuró. Quedó asombrado cuando la serpiente le respondió con un gracias. Entonces se dió cuenta que el "hermoso" debió haberlo dicho en lengua parsel. Rápidamente puso un hechizo silenciador antes de continuar su conversación.

De Nada. Estaba pensando que serías un buen regalo para mi amigo.

Fuí creada para ser un regalo. Mi Lord me creó para poner mi espirití dentro y regalarselo a su amada en protección.

¿Puedes explicarme más?

Si. Mi amo, Lord Slytherin, me ordenó protejer a su compañero. Y así lo hice. Nunca me alejé de su lado. Cuando estaba cerca del final de mi vida, mi amo me hizo este nuevo cuerpo. Cuando morí, él capturó mi espiritu y lo puso dentro de éste cuerpo y su compañera me usó hasta el día en que murió de vejéz. Lord Slytherin ya había fallecido por ese entonces y yo fuí encerrada en una caja por siglos. Cuando reabrieron mi caja fue para ponerme en esta caja de cristal. Tu eres el primero que me habla desde mi maestro.

Alex le siseó a la serpiente que volvería y se fué hasta el mostrador donde el dueño estaba. "Señor¿Cuánto cuesta el collar con la serpiente?"

El anciano resopló. "Si puedes removerlo de su caja, es todo tuyo. Desde que lo saque de su caja, trata de morder a todo el que pasa. Creo que esta maldito."

Alex pensó por un momento en que debería hacer. Por un lado la serpiente sería perfecta para Severus, por otro lado no quería que nadie supiese que él es un hablador de parsel.

Alex asintió hacia el anciano y camino hasta la caja, poniendo otro hechizo silenciador. Le explicó a la serpiente que iba a sacarla de la caja. Rápidamente sostuvo el collar y quito el hechizo silenciador.

"¿Como hiciste eso niño? No podía oír lo que decías."

"Es sólo un viejo hechizo que conozco para dominar objetos magicos."

"Ya veo, bueno, es todo tuyo." El anciano sonrió, obviamente felíz de haberse librado del collar.

Alex le sonrió al hombre y de todas formas, dejó unos galeones sobre el mostrador.

Ya que era muy temprano para ir a Las Tres Escobas, Alex procedió a comprar unos dulces en Honeydukes y un nuevo par de túnicas que eran negras con una linea de un profundo verde en buen estado. Estaba agradecido por el dnero extra que el director le había prestado cuando llegó a este tiempo. Le había asegurado al director que le pagaría de regreso en el futuro.

Cuando la hora del almuerzo había llegado estaba contento de poder pasar un tiempo con Severus. Consiguieron una mesa en el fondo así con suerte no serían molestados. Alex tomó asiento con su espalda hacia la pared. Severus se inclinóy capturó sus labios en un beso que mostraba claramente que estrañaba a su novio de ojos-esmeraldas.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la escuela se reían uno del otro cuando intercambiaron y guardaron los regalos en el baúl del otro.

---------------------------------

Volviendo a 1997

El Profesor Snape frotaba el puente de su naríz, tratando de aliviar su dolor de cabeza, debido al séptimo año de Gryffindors y Slytherins que entraban. No pudo evitar pensar en Harry y que sucedería cuando el joven retornara. Se quedó sentado en su oficina hasta que la hora de comenzxar la clase llegara, respirando profundo y reemplazando su máscara de indiferencia antes de entrar a clase. Al entrar lo primero que oyó fue un comentario que Draco Malfoy le gritaba a los Gryffindors.

"¿No consiguen tantos puntos este año sin Potty eh¿Lo mejor que pudo hacer el Señor Oscuro fue librarnos de ese dolor en el c ..."

"Señor Malfoy." Severus gritó, interrumpiendo al Slytherin. "Las instrucciones de esta clase están en el pizarrón. Ponganse a trabajar. Y si oigo a alguien hablando perderá veinte puntos de su casa, no importa quein sea." Miró directo a Malfoy al decir la última parte. Hermione sonreía.

El maestro de pociones con furia camino hasta su escritorio como un murcielago y se sentó. Sacó una poción para el dolor de cabeza y la bió rápidamente. No podía dejar que Malfoy lo molestara tanto. Mirando alrededor de la sala de clase, confundiod por la larga sonriza que llevaba la Señorita Granger. 'Ella se trae algo.'

"Srita Granger quédese después de clase."

La Gryffindor asintió. Cuando la clase había terminado ella se había quedado. "Señor¿quería verme?"

El profesor le señaló que se sentara. "¿Que es lo que sabe Srita Granger?"

Hermione pausó brevemente intentando decidir a que se refería él y que debía ella de responder. Ella decidió que la verdad era lo mejor contra la Legilimens. "Sé que usted y Harry fueron más que amigos. Y está bien para mi. Ya lo suponía que él era gay. Bill nos dijo el resto."

Snape la miró duramente. "¿Quien es'nos'?"

"Yo y Ron. Le preguntamos a su hermano Bill Sobre Alex ya que él etuvo en esa época."

"Entiendo. Confió que no saldrá contandole todo a todo el mundo ya que Harry puede no quere que alguien lo sepa."

Hermione asintió y se retiró. Severus puso la cabeza en sus manos. "Harry¿aceptarás el viejo en que me he convertido?"

**---------------------------------------------------------**

**Volviendo a 1977**

La semana siguiente vieron a la mayoría de los estudiantes irse en tren a casa para Navidad. Alex encontró a Severus leyendo un libro en la sala común. Rápidamente intentó sorprender a el joven de ojos color ónyx y creyó que lo había logrado cuando capturó los labios de Severus mientras lo atrapaba contra el sofa. Al terminar el beso Severus tenía una sonriza burlona en su cara.

"¿Crees que puedes tomarme por sorpresa? Te lo permití porque sabía que iba a disfrutar el resultado."

Alex lo miró burlonamente. "Ya veo. Oh bueno." Y se avalanzó sobre Severus nuevamente cayendo ambos sobre el suelo de un golpe. Alex presionó sus labios con fuerza contra los de Severus. Severus, quien no podía hacer nada en ese momento, recorrió sus manos de arriba a abajo por la espalda de Alex.

Alex terminó el beso para tomar un poco de aire y volvió derecho a los labios de Severus, antes de besarlo desde la mandíbula hasta su cuello. Severus jadeaba por las sensaciones que viajaban por su cuerpo. Alex sintió la inmediata reacción del Slytherin y comenzó a desprender la túnica de Severus. Con cada botón Alex besaba un poco mas abajo. Severus casi olvida como respirar, por las sensaciones que estaba sintiendo.

Dos botones más y Alex estaba justo donde se había estado dirigiendo. Aunque nunca antes había hecho esto, Empezó a hacer lo que creyó se sentíría bien si fuera en si mismo. Empezó lamiendo sus labios y gentilmente besando la cabeza de la erección de Severus. Sintió como las manos de Sevrecorrían su cabello, gentilmente poniendo presión en su cabeza. Alex entendió el mensaje y abrió su boca, lentamente tomándolo todo dentro de ella. Dejo a su lengua poner presión contra la base deñ miembro de Sev mientras chupaba suavemente. Los gemidos que hacia Severus le decían que estaba haciendo algo bien. Así que comenzó a moverse de arriba a abajo, acariciando a Severus con su boca. Dejándolo incoherente, murmurando tonterías mientras Alex trabajaba en su miembro con intensa concentración, su cabello haciendo cosquillas en el estómago de Severus. Miró hacia arriba mientras continuaba y unió su mirada a la de Severus cuyas pestañas temblaban al comenzar a perder el control. No demoró mucho en que Severus eyaculara en la boca de Alex y quedara en un estado de paz, recostado contra el lado de Alex contentamente frente al fuego. Alex aún sentía su necesidad, pero decidió que podía esperar hasta más tarde y tiró de Severus acercándolo a él y ambos quedaron durmiendo una agradable siesta.

Más tarde esa noche Severus se quejó del dolor al su marca oscura quemarle. Alex lo besó rápido antes de que Severus usara el transladador para llegar a la reunión.

Severus apareció en el lugar usual y siguió lo acostumbrado, besando la túnica de Voldemort.

La reunión fue como de costumbre. Mortifagos más viejos dando sus reportes y recibiendo ordenes. Severus estaba contento de que no le preguntaran por Alex. La reunión parecía no terminar más, pero cuando pudo volver, encontró que Alex lo estaba esperando en la sala común. Una sensación de alivio se veía en sus esmeraldas ojos mientras Alex corría hacia él y lo abrazaba. Comenzaron a besarse pero ambos estaban demasiado cansados como para hacer algo más.

Cuando Severus se fue a la cama se sorprendió al ver que Alex se metía en su cama y no en la que le correspondía. Alex solo sonreía y tiró de Severus acercándolo. "Te amo Sev."

"También te amo Alex."

Alex acercó aún más a Severus y por primera vez durmieron en la misma cama en los brazos del otro.

x

x

* * *

30.10.2006


	16. Navidad

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo Quince: _  
_**_Navidad_

**(1). crackers. **_yo_ _lo puse como "sorpresas" porque no sé como traducirlo en español. aunque crackers sería desde un tipo de galletitas, hasta un pequeño explosivo, en éste caso sé que es un juego que en algunos países existe. en un tubito envuelto en papel de regalo de donde dos personas tiran , una de cada extremo del papel, al romperse el envoltorio quien quedara con la parte más grande se queda con lo que había dentro (la sorpresa) que normalmente es un gorrito de papel o algo así. En mi país no existe , pero lo he visto en varias películas._

* * *

x

x

Cuando Alex despertó se dio cuenta de que el calor que sentía a su lado era Severus que dormía junto a él. Sonrió y se dedicó a jugar con el cabello de Severus. Nunca antes lo había vito tan en paz y le alegraba el saber que él era la causa.

Lentamente Severus despertó sintiendo a Alex sobre él. Casi se perdió en los brillantes ojos color esmeralda que lo miraban. Definitivamentese veía despertando de esta forma todos los días.

"Feliz Navidad Severus."

"Feliz Navidad Alex."

Los dos Slytherins se abrazaron con fuerza por unos momentos. Ambos se prometieron hacer de esta la mejor Navidad de sus vidas.

Alex sin ganas, salió de la cama, arrastrando a Severus con él. Lo guió hasta las duchas donde tomó una barra de jabón para bañar al otro. Dedicando especial atención a las más sensibles áreas haciendo que Severus gimiera. Luego fue Severus quien tuvo la barra de jabón en sus manos y devolvió el favor. El baño no tan inocente se tornó en ardientes besos cuando Alex empujó a Severus contra las paredes de azulejos del baño. Severus recordó la noche previa y decidió que Alex lo necesitaba.

Severus giró dejando a Alex ahora contra la pared. Comenzó a dejar besos y mordidas por el cuello de Alex. La mezcla de placer y dolor en Alex tenía una inmediata reacción. Severus notó inmediatamente la excitación de Alex, y se arrodilló en el suelo. Sostuvo las angostas caderas de Alex con fuerza y comenzó a lamer alrededor de la cabeza de su erección. Tomó toda la voluntad de Alex evitar que sus rodillas se le doblaran. Lo que Severus estaba haciendo, causaba que se derritiera. Severus se aprovechó del débil estado de Alex como estímulo y puso sus labios alrededor de la punta y lentamente introdujo todo el largo dentro de su boca. Empezó lentamente, acariciando de arriba a abajo y apresuró su ritmo cuando sintió que las piernas de Alex no iban a poder resistirlo mucho más de pie. Severus sufrió la tortura de oír los gemidos de Alex por encima del de el agua que caía de la ducha, pero sabía que el otro Slytherin estaba cerca. Se detuvo brevemente y miró hacia arriba para ver esos vidriosos ojos esmeraldas. "Merlín Sev. No pares." Severus mantuvo las caderas de Alex apretadas contra la pared ayudándolo a mantenerse de pie a mientras seguía tragándolo. Cuando Alex estaba nuevamente cerca Severus aumento la velocidad, usando sus manos para mover las caderas del otro más cerca de él. Sintió a Alex temblar y Severus tragó y continuó chupando lentamente el agotado miembro causándole a su amor espasmos. Severus se levantó y empujó a Alex contra él con sus fuertes brazos.

Alex tomó varios minutos más para recobrarse antes de salir de las duchas. Ambos se vistieron en ropas casuales y confortables y se dirigieron a la sala común. El viajero del tiempo había olvidado donde estaba ya que se había puesto a buscar por el buzo anual de la Sra. Weasley. Entonces se dio cuenta que no habrían regalos para él este año excepto, tal vez alguno de Severus. Merlín cómo extrañaba a sus amigos. Se hundió en el sofá tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer. Él no quería arruinar la Navidad de Sev.

Severus notó que Alex parecía un poco deprimido. Debe de ser difícil de estás lejos de todos tus amigos y familia. Se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó. No demoró para que las lágrimas aparecieran y Severus podía sentir a joven que amaba temblar en silencio.

"Está bien Alex déjalo salir." Le susurró tranquilamente.

Varios minutos después Alex finalmente se calmó. Elevo su mirada hasta los hombros de Severus y miró dentro de esos oscuros ojos. Intentó limpiar la humedad de su cara pero Severus le ganó, frotando sus manos en su cara, limpiando las lágrimas. Entonces Severus besó cada mejilla y luego la nariz de Alex.

"Tengo algo que te puede alegrar." Severus sonreía al levantarse ir hasta su baúl para recoger el regalo de Alex.

"Espero que te guste."

Alex cuidadosamente desenvolvió el largo y delgado paquete. Una vez que levantó la tapa, perdió el aire. Era un hermoso sujetador de varita que se montaba en su antebrazo. Era de rojo y dorado y tenía un grifo en él. "Severus . " Pero no sabía que más decir.

Severus tomó las manos de Alex entre las suyas y las apretó suavemente. "Sé que eres un Slytherin pero eres la persona mas valiente que conozco. Este sujetador permaneció a mi abuelo materno. Era un Gryffindor. Es entretejido del mismo material que el de las capas invisibles. Una vez asegurado a tu brazo y con la varita dentro de él, se volverá invisible, pero aún podrás sentirlo. Además está encantado para no ser removido si la varita aún está dentro. Me dijiste que hay un mago Oscuro intentando matarte en tu tiempo y quiero que estés protegido si es que regresas."

Alex se lo colocó en el brazo y puso su varita dentro, viendo como desaparecía. Empujó duramente a Severus en un abrazo. "Te amo Severus."

Alex rápidamente fue hasta su baúl para buscar el regalo de Severus. Sabía que la serpiente podía oírlo dentro de la caja y le susurró que no hablara con ningún otro que hablara con serpientes exceptuándolo a él. La serpiente entendió y aceptó. Alex explico rápidamente que hay un malvado que habla con las serpientes que pudiera querer lastimar a Severus, y la serpiente prometió cuidar de Severus del otro hablador de serpientes.

Cuando Alex regresó a la sala común Severus estaba sentado en el sofá esperándolo. Le alcanzó la caja y esperó.

Parecía que a Severus le llevaba años desenvolver el regalo y Alex se estaba poniendo nervioso. Finalmente Severus abrió la caja y levantó el collar. El pendiente con la serpiente miraba a su alrededor. Aprobó al amigo de Alex y se lo dijo. Alex no podía contestarle a la serpiente por miedo de que su don fuera descubierto así que asintió minúsculamente mientras tomaba el collar de las manos de Severus y lo prendía alrededor de su cuello. Cuando lo hizo la serpiente quedó inmóvil y se volvió parte del collar nuevamente .

"Alex, es increíble." Susurraba Severus mientras estiraba una mano para sentir el estaño. El collar era pesado pero era un peso confortable. Como si Alex fuera a estar siempre con él.

Alex sonreía a la mudez de su novio. "Este collar te protegerá. Además nunca se abrirá salvo que tú o yo lo quitemos. El pendiente te protegerá de cualquiera que intente lastimarte."

Severus podía sentir la magia en el pendiente alrededor de él. Se sentía más a salvo que nunca antes en su vida. Gentilmente sostuvo el mentón de Alex y le dio un beso. Alex profundizó el beso, subiéndose a la cintura de Severus. Se besaron por varios minutos antes de dirigirse al gran salón a desayunar.

Desayuno, almuerzo, y cena fueron como siempre durante las fiestas de Navidad. Una larga mesa estaba centrada en la sala. Todos los estudiantes y profesores tomaron turnos para abrir sus sorpresas. **(crackers)(1)** Entre comidas participaron en una gran batalla de nieve con otros estudiantes. Después de todo fue un día muy relajado y alegre. Cuando la cena terminó, Alex y Severus volvieron a los dormitorios en Slytherin.

Cuando llegaron a los Severus le dijo a Alex que se adelantara, que lo alcanzaría en un minuto. Alex se preguntó que tramaría el otro joven mientras él entraba al dormitorio. Con el poco tiempo que tenia extinguió la mayoría de las antorchas así la habitación quedaba suavemente bañada por la luz de sólo dos antorchas. Entonces, se quitó todas sus ropas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama mordiéndose el labio. Cuando oyó la otra puerta crujir se puso de pie y esperó por el hombre que amaba a que entrara.

Cuando Severus abrió la puerta casi deja caer la poción que llevaba consigo. La visión frente a él, en su cama, era una que sólo había visto en sus sueños. Aunque Alex era bastante delgado, también era bastante tonificado. Severus no podía esperar a tener esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolo. Se dio cuenta que había quedado de pie frente a la puerta como un tonto, así que rápidamente entró, cerrando la puerta.

"Alexander eres perfecto."

Alex sonrío tímidamente. "Este es el resto de tu regalo de Navidad." Le dijo, indicando su cuerpo. "Mi corazón ya te pertenece y quería entregarte el resto de mi."

Severus dejó la poción sobre la cómoda y comenzó a quitarse su túnica. "Veo que hemos decidido en darnos el mismo regalo. Aunque el tuyo está mejor envuelto."

Alex hubiese reído si no fuera por que Severus terminó de remover sus ropas en ese momento. Y se encontró que había perdido el habla. Tembló al ver el perfecto cuerpo frente a el. Severus era delgado pero fuerte. Su cuerpo tenía una buena musculatura. No podía esperar por tener esos fuertes brazos de Sev sosteniéndolo fuertemente. "Creo que el tuyo está perfectamente envuelto, Severus."

Se acercaron uno al otro rápidamente capturando la boca del otro en un desesperado beso. Mientras se besaban Alex se movió hacia la cama llevando a Severus y dejándose caer de espaldas en ella, dejando a Severus sobre él. Ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente que hacer, como era la primera vez para ambos, pero ambos sabían que iba a doler y ambos sabían que lo querían hacer de todas formas. Severus se levantó un instante para alcanzar la poción que había traído. Cuando notó la mirada curiosa en los ojos de Alex, explicó. "Es una combinación de lubricante y una poción para el dolor. No es muy fuerte porque no quiero a ninguno de nosotros empujándonos más allá de lo que debemos, pero aún así aliviará mucho."

Esa noche ambos se entregaron completamente uno al otro. Severus giró en la cama y empujó a Alex dejándolo sobre él. Le entregó a Alex la poción. Alex mordió su labio y dijo tímidamente.

"Pero yo iba a dejarte..."

Severus lo interrumpió. "Ya tendrás tu turno. Yo hice la poción y quiero asegurarme que funciona correctamente."

Alex asintió y volvió a morder su labio inferior mientras descorchaba el frasco. Vertió un poco de la poción en la palma de su mano y la frotó por todo su pulsante miembro. Suspiró cuando aplicó el tibio aceite. No había terminado de enfriarse completamente.

….

Volvió a morderse el labio por un momento mientras contemplaba que hacer. Miró hacia arriba a Severus quien asintió, apurándolo. Alex se arrodilló entre las piernas de Severus. Oyó a su amante jadear mientras intentaba empujar hacia dentro, lentamente.

"No, estaré bien. No te detengas. Me ajustaré…, espero."

Alex le sonrió y comenzó a empujar de nuevo. Era como nada que hubiese sentido antes. Era tan apretado. Pensó que de seguro Severus debería sentir un montón de dolor. Redujo su progreso al ver la expresión de dolor en la cara de Severus, los ojos color ónix estaban húmedos de lágrimas. Severus en ese momento se sujetó de la cabecera y empujó, empalándose a sí mismo un poco más. Lloriqueó al hacerlo, pero forzó una sonrisa.

Alex, sabiendo que Severus no le iba a dejar detenerse, continuó empujando hasta que estaba completamente dentro. Mantuvo sus ojos en los de su amante, se sentía increíble estar dentro de Sev.

Lentamente comenzó a mover sus caderas, deslizándose adentro y fuera de su amante. Teniendo en cuenta lo estrecho que era donde él estaba, Alex comenzó a perder el control rápidamente. La necesidad de empujar más rápido era difícil de contener. Dispuso un ritmo firme y después de un minuto Severus iba mucho mejor. Alex jadeó y llegó al clímax cuando Severus comenzó a acariciar su pecho.

Gentilmente salió del cuerpo de Sev y se recostó junto a él. "Lo siento Sev. Realmente lo siento."

Severus respondió dejando un beso en los labios de Alex y luego en su mandíbula. Severus bajó una mano y comenzó a acariciar su erección que había vuelto a la vida después que el dolor había menguado.

Alex, dándose cuenta de lo que Severus estaba haciendo, detuvo la mano de Severus con la suya.

"No, quiero que me tengas." Severus frunció sus labios.

"Duele Alex. La poción hace que sea soportablepero aún así duele. Podemos esperar."

"No, mi intención esta noche era entregarme a ti. Todo lo que tengo conmigo es aceite muggle. No me voy a echar a atrás ahora, especialmente con tu poción."

Alex se acostó en la cama boca arriba y separó sus piernas. Veía como Severus se lubricaba a sí mismo y luego se ponía entre sus piernas. Aguantó la respiración cuando sintió la dura punta del miembro de Severus presionar contra él. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza al sentir que Severus entraba en él, el dolor y la presión le hicieron gemir. El dolor al principio era increíble pero una vez que Severus estuvo completamente dentro de su cuerpo, éste comenzó a ajustarse un poco.

Maldijo silenciosamente cuando una lágrima cayó de sus cerrados ojos. Cuando el dolor comenzó a disminuir, abrió sus ojos y le asintió a Severus quien comenzó a moverse. Era una sensación extraña, pensó Alex, porque cuando Sev empujaba hacia dentro, había dolor pero cuando estaba completamente dentro de él, había un punto que enviaba extrañas sensaciones en él, amenazando con excitarlo una ves más. Vio a los ojos de Severus como brillaban y supo que estaba cerca. Acarició las piernas de Severus mientras éste empujaba dentro de él y sintió como el cuerpo de Severus temblaba al llegar al clímax.

Severus se separó y consiguió una tela para limpiar a ambos. Cuando terminó, envolvió sus brazos en su amante y quedaron dormidos. Esa noche ambos se entregaron al otro. Ambos sintieron una mezcla de dolor y placer. Más que nada dolor. Pero para ellos no importaba porque era lo que querían.

Los fuertes brazos del otro para sostenerlos, aunque ellos tenían sus propios fuertes brazos. La penetrante mirada del otro que brillaba cuando el placer los inundaba. Y nunca olvidarán la Mirada de dolor en el otro que les hizo querer detenerse pero su amor los urgía a continuar. Sabían que el dolor disminuiría con el tiempo y que quedarían mayormente con placer. Se sostuvieron uno al otro fuertemente esa noche mientras dormían en paz.

**---------------------------------------**

**De Nuevo en 1997**

Severus se estremecía mientras tomaba otro trago de firewhisky. Era igual que otras navidades. Se ahogaba en recuerdos del único perfecto tiempo de su vida. Era ya como si no fuera su vida. Casi no podía imaginarse a alguien que perfectamente quisiera estar con él por su propia voluntad, noche tras noche. A veces se preguntaba si todo no habría sido un sueño y que Alex nunca existió. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que en realidad él había estado en un coma durante todo ese año y todo había sido un sueño. Lo único que lo mantenía creyendo en esa época del año, era el peculiar collar que aún llevaba puesto hasta estos días. Frotó su pulgar suavemente sobre la serpiente del collar. Jura que a veces la siente moverse, A veces hasta sesear. Hubo un par de veces en su vida que había estado cerca de la muerte y su cuerpo quedó rodeado de una verde luz. Sus heridas disminuían y él se encontraría habilitado para volver caminando hasta el castillo en vez de permanecer en un charco de su propia sangre, al borde del muro de aparataje.

Él sabía que no todo podía haber sido un sueño porque aún tenía el regalo que Alex le había dado. Pero a veces se había preguntado si los ojos de Alex eran tan verdes como los recordaba o si su cabello era sedoso como lo recordaba. Pensando en como lucía Harry Potter el día que desapareció, le hizo llegar a la conclusión que sí, sus ojos eran tan verdes y su cabello tan sedoso. No podía aguantar la espera de volver a mirar en esos ojos y acariciar ese cabello nuevamente.

Se tomó otro trago y hizo una mueca de dolor como si le hubiese quemado por dentro.

…

En ese mismo momento en La Madriguera, Hermione se había unido a la celebración de las fiestas con los Weasley. Ella y Ron tuvieron que morderse la lengua cuando el Señor y la Señora Weasley comenzaron a llorar sobre la muerte de Harry. Todo lo que podían hacer era consolar a los adultos. Fue una amarga Navidad con todos recordando a Harry. Fue tan difícil para Ron y Hermione el mantener el secreto a los Weasleys de que Harry estaba bien, pero en el pasado.

Un gorgojeo fue oído cuando una blanca lechuza voló a través de la ventana. Los Weasleys adoptaron a Hedwig después de la desaparición de Harry. La Sra. Weasley suavemente acariciaba sus plumas.

---

----

Remus Lupin celebraba Navidad solo en sus habitaciones. No muy diferente de Severus Snape, tomaba trago tras trago de firewhisky.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
01.11.2006


	17. Encuentro con los Padres

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 16: _  
_**_Encuentro con los Padres_

_Mala noticia para comunicarles… Acaban de anunciarnos que posiblemente por cuestión de costos, quiten Internet de nuestras oficinas.. BUAAA!!!! L_ _  
Aún no nos dijeron cuando, pero por las dudas, ya les aviso.. en cuanto nos quiten la conexión, las actualizaciones de capítulos se detendrán.  
Ya que tendré que ir a un cyber y con mis horarios, solo podrá ser los fines de semana. Así que tendrían nuevos capítulos los fines de semana y serían todos juntos.  
Por ahora seguimos conectados…._

_Por esa misma razón no voy a aceptar mas pedidos de historias. Al menos que no nos quiten Internet, o que yo termine con estas que estoy ahora y con las que ya tengo pedidas.. o sea para el 2018._

_K-tra_

A : **Enovy**, por ahora no podré (razón arriba explicada) además de que ya que tengo una larga lista de pedidos y creo que no me va a dar la vida para cumplir con todos… lo siento… Pero igual lo agrego a la lista, lo que te quiero decir es que por ahora no será posible… tal vez en un tiempito.. con o sin internet en el trabajo.

**Pedidos a traducir**

_1. Remember Your heart , **Autor**: bramblerose-proudfoot **(HECHA 08.2006)**_

2. Not Only a Granger, **Autor**: FerPotter

3. Baby, Oh Baby!, **Autor**: Enchantress101 **_(CASI 11.2006)_**

4. "Thank you Lord Voldemort" , **Autor**: Resqgal **_(CASI 11.2006)_**

5. "Death Eater Takes a Holiday" , **Autor**???

6. Echoes", **Autor**: bananacosmicgirl

7. "Biding Time" , **Autor**???

_8. In The Twinklight of an eye, **Autor**: Snape's Nightie **(HECHA 08.2006)**_

9. Schwarzer Spiegel-(Espejo Negro), **Autor**: Maxine01

10. I'm Already Gone" , **Autor**: redfox13

Si me estoy olvidando de alguno, me avisan..

* * *

x

x

Las vacaciones de Navidad terminaron muy rápido, dejando a Alex y Severus frustrados por el incremento de la falta de privacidad. Mientras el adolescente de ojos verdes estaba acostado en su cama, recordaba el par de semanas que había pasado.

La mañana siguiente después de aquella sesión donde hicieron el amor por primera vez, ambos quedaron doloridos y tiesos pero parecía que ahora eran más cercanos que nunca. Era como si tuvieran una conexión especial, como si pudieran sentir al otro aunque no estuvieran en la misma habitación. Actualmente Severus estaba en el salón de pociones, investigando. Era parte del proceso para comenzar un aprendizaje después de la escuela. Dos noches a la semana Severus pasaría dos horas preparando pociones avanzadas.

Alex fruncía el seño al pensar en lo mucho que extrañaba a Severus durante esas noches, pero rápidamente conseguía una sonrisa al recordar las otras noches de la semana. No tomó mucho tiempo para que se volviera más placentero el hacer el amor. Siempre dolía al principio pero después de hacerlo un par de veces a la semana, pudieron descubrir cosas que no sabían al principio, como el perfeccionar su objetivo para enviar olas de placer a través del otro. Alex empezó a morderse el labio inferior de solo pensar sobre las cosas que siente cuando Severus se posicionaba de cierta forma en su interior. Morderse el labio no le ayudaba de nada ya que igual empezó a sentirse excitado de sólo pensar en ello. Intentó pensar en otras cosas para dominarse, ya que Severus no retornaría por otra hora y media.

El resto de los estudiantes regresaban, incluyendo los Gryffindors y les estaban haciendo la vida mucho más difícil a Sev y a él. Tenían que encontrar diferentes lugares para estar juntos. La sala de requerimientos y un pequeño rincón cerca de la cancha de Quidditch se estaban volviendo los lugares preferidos. 'Maldición' dijo, mientras seguía intentando no pensar en sexo. Pero ya estaba completamente excitado de nuevo. Decidió que podía, definitivamente levantarla de nuevo más tarde y encargarse de ésta ahora mismo.

Pensó en la última vez que hicieron el amor, afuera cerca de la cancha de Quidditch. Lentamente comenzó a acariciar su erección mientras recordaba.

Habían recién terminado la práctica de Quidditch y de ducharse. Cuando todos los demás se habían vuelto al castillo, Alex y Severus se quedaron y caminaron bajo el nocturno cielo. Se sentaron en un banco de piedra que estaba en un pequeño claro detrás de la escobería (o almacén de escobas), e inmediatamente comenzaron a besarse. Terminaron con Severus recostado de espaldas al banco y Alex montándolo, frotando juntos sus erecciones. Alex, quien era grandioso en hechizos invocadores, invocó la poción desde su cuarto. Le sacó la túnica a su amante y su ropa interior. Entonces removió la propia y se abrió la túnica. Se roció a sí mismo y a Severus con la poción, además de frotar un poco entre las piernas de Severus.

Alex tomó la poción de su mesita de noche y puso un par de gotas en su mano y comenzó a frotarse más rápido mientras sus recuerdos progresaban.

Se arrodilló sobre el banco y empujó las piernas de Severus mientras lentamente empujaba hacia adentro. Desde que habían aprendido donde estaba ese pequeño punto que causaba placer al otro, Alex rápidamente lo encontró. Cuando Alex se acercaba a su orgasmo, envolvió la erección de Severus con su mano y la acarició hasta que terminó, causando que los músculos se contrajeran apretando a Alex, enviándolo hacia el final también. En ese momento Alex silenciosamente eyaculó sobre su mano. 'Esa había sido una grandiosa noche.'

_'Okay, ahora puedo pensar más claro.' _Por supuesto, ahora estaba cansado y se durmió en segundos.

Así fue como Severus lo encontró más tarde. Sonreía al ver a su amante. Puso un beso en su frente y se fue a la cama.

La mañana siguiente, de un frío Enero, se envolvieron en sus gruesas y pesadas capas de invierno y se dirigieron a desayunar. Se sentaron uno junto al otro en sus lugares habituales y mientras comían terminaban los últimos detalles de sus deberes. De repente Alex escuchó un hechizo susurrado, pero ya era demasiado tarde para avisarle a Severus cuando un rayo de luz roja le alcanzó. Severus quedó inmóvil por un momento pero notó a los Merodeadores que estaban de pie junto a las puertas y les envió una mirada asesina. Frunció el ceño y giró hacia Alex cuando oyó la intense risa de su amante. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Alex sonreía y paró de reírse lo bastante como para decir. "No te queda bien el pelo color rojo Sev."

Severus conjuró un espejo y miró su reflejo antes de sonreír con desprecio, para luego volver a seguir comiendo.

Alex sabía porque no lo habían intentado con él. Sus oídos y su energía mágica estaba muy bien sintonizada con su alrededor, podía detectar una broma a millas. Sonrió y volvió a su comida. Cuando tomó un trago de su jugo de calabaza, sintió un hormigueo y frunció su frente. Inmediatamente escupió el resto del jugo. Severus lo miró cuando vio jugo volando por todos lados y comenzó a reírse. Conjuró de nuevo un espejo y se lo alcanzó a Alex. "Ciertamente tú no luces nada bien con el cabello dorado. Yo hubiese olido esa poción a millas. Parece que encontraron tu punto débil, tendremos que trabajar en eso."

Durante una semana estuvieron andando con sus cabellos rojos y dorados, hasta que el efecto del hechizo se terminó. Rápidamente habían aceptado la situación y se reían junto con los demás de eso. Alex reconoció que su padre lo había echo bien; habían encontrado y explotado los puntos débiles de ambos. Severus definitivamente no lucía bien con el cabello color rojo. Alex pensaba que el dorado no le quedaba tan mal a sí mismo. Una noche, mientras esperaba por Severus a que volviera de la clase de pociones, grabó en la madera

_Severus Snape no luce bien con el pelo rojo_

_Alex._

Lo grabó en el pie de la cama cerca del final

Lograron vengarse de los Griffindors al final. Un día todos los jóvenes de séptimo año de Griffindor terminaron con el pelo verde durante el almuerzo. Y el efecto duró por todo el mes de Enero.

Febrero trajo temperaturas muy bajas y todos tuvieron que quedarse dentro del castillo. Había fuego en todas las estufas y una molesta gripe atrapó a la población. Por una semana casi todos tuvieron vapor saliendo de sus orejas en algún momento. Severus se quedaba cada vez más tiempo haciendo su investigación. Alex raramente estaba despierto cuando él volvía. Por la mitad de Febrero, una noche Severus vino cargando una lechuza de la escuela. Despertó a Alex sacudiéndolo.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya amaneció?"

Severus giró los ojos. "No, pero quiero mostrarte algo."

Alex se tomo un minuto para estirarse y sentarse en la cama. Arqueó una ceja cuando vio la lechuza. Severus puso la lechuza sobre la cama y sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo. Contenía un líquido brillante y azul. Puso un poco dentro del pico de la lechuza y apuntó su varita a ella diciendo "Abuto Unum Aera Minuo". La lechuza desapareció.

"¿Qué hiciste?"

"La envié atrás en el tiempo. Esta es la poción que necesitas llevarte a casa."

Alex frunció el ceño. "Gracias, pero no me voy a casa. ¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro que funcionó?"

"Porqué recuerdo esta misma lechuza sentada en el medio de mi cama a esta hora, el año pasado. Estaba un poco rara, y la lleve a la lechucería."

"Ya veo. Aún así no pienso volver a casa."

"Entiendo, pero es lindo saberlo. Que tal si algo sucediera y tuvieras que irte a casa, es bueno tener una opción."

Alex tomó el frasquito y lo guardo en el baúl. "Supongo. Pero nada menos que la muerte puede obligarme a dejarte." Se puso de pie y besó a su amante.

"Te amo Alex."

"Yo también te amo."

…..

Ese fin de semana la mayoría de la escuela estaba presente en el partido de Quidditch de Gryffindor - Ravenclaw. Era importante para los Slytherins también, porque estaban muy cerca en puntaje con los Gryffindor. Si Ravenclaw ganaba, entonces Gryffindor tendría que jugar contra ellos y ganarles por más de 100 puntos.

Severus y Alex estaban sentados en la fila principal de la sección de Slytherin y animaban con fuerza a Ravenclaw. Alex podía ver claramente de donde había heredado sus habilidades. Su padre era un gran jugador de Quidditch y lo veía peleando con una Quaffle. Desafortunadamente para él, su buscador no era tan bueno y Ravenclaw atrapó la Snitch bastante pronto, ganando unos 170 a 50. Eso significaba que Gryffindor tendría que ganarles por más de setenta puntos.

Alex miró a Severus cuando lo oyó gruñir. "¿Qué sucede? ¡Ravenclaw ganó!"

Severus giró sus ojos y miró hacia la sección de Gryffindor. "Parece que tenemos una reunión de la familia Potter."

"¿A si?" Alex intentó ocultar el entusiasmo de su voz.

"Si, allá en la segunda fila están los padres de Potter. Deben haber venido a ver a Dumbledore y se quedaron para el juego." Severus comenzó a descender las escaleras.

Alex arrugó la frente pensando en que hacer. Siempre quiso conocer a sus abuelos. Puede que sea lindo. Y en su tiempo ellos ya no estaban. Cuando alcanzaron el final de las escaleras Alex miró a través de la cancha y vio a los Potter dirigirse a la entrada para irse.

"Sev, te veré dentro más tarde. Tengo que hacer algo."

Severus lucía curioso pero solo le dio un beso a Alex antes de dirigirse hacia el castillo. Una vez que estaba fuera de vista, Alex se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus abuelos. Los alcanzó justo cuando estaban abriendo la puerta del carruaje.

"Perdónenme, Señor y Señora Potter, ¿puedo tener unas palabras con ustedes?"

La pareja miró a su bufanda de Slytherin y luego se miraron entre ellos antes de asentir. El Señor Potter cerró la puerta del carruaje y los tres caminaron hasta un banco que estaba cerca. Alex tomó un momento para mirar a la pareja. El Señor Potter se parecía a las fotos que había visto de James de adulto. La única diferencia era que el cabello de su abuelo era un poco más largo y tenía un poco de gris mezclado. Su abuela tenía el cabello largo y marrón rayado de plateado y ojos marrones. Lucía casi como una Hermione adulta. Ambos parecían muy agradables.

Miró al suelo y trató de juntar un poco de coraje a lo Gryffindor. "Hola. Probablemente hayan oído de mí. Soy el viajero en el tiempo."

Los Potters asintieron con la cabeza. "Creo que James te ha mencionado."

"Bueno, quería hablar con ustedes porque en mi tiempo ustedes ya no están y siempre quise conocerlos."

Se miraron entre ellos y la Sra. Potter le dijo que sí con un gesto a su esposo. El Sr. Potter respondió. "¿Porqué nosotros?"

"¿Me pueden prometer que no van a decir lo que les diré? Es muy importante y no le he dicho a James porqué no creo que esté listo para un secreto tan grande. Podría armar un buen lío en el tiempo."

"No se lo diremos a nadie. Si tiene que ver con el futuro, no queremos crear problemas en el tiempo."

Alex respire hondo y cerró por un instante sus ojos. "Mi nombre real es Harry Potter y soy el hijo de James."

Los Potter lucían impactados. "Pero eres un Slytherin."

"No en mi tiempo. No podía arriesgar hacer un enredo con el futuro de mis padres, así que sugerí ser colocado en otra casa donde no interfiriera."

El Sr. Potter mordió su labio, igual como Harry lo hace. "James ha sido tan horrible contigo."

Los verdes ojos de Harry se nublaron. "Si, lo ha sido. Pero es que no puedo decirle. Cuando me di cuenta de en que año estaba, tuve esperanzas de llegar a conocer a mi padre, pero... "

La Sra. Potter, quien estaba acostumbrada a consolar niños, puso sus brazos alrededor de Harry. "Entendemos Harry. Siento tanto que James sea malo contigo."

Harry dejó caer algunas lágrimas mientras su abuela lo abrazaba. Ella siguió abrazándolo por varios minutos. Se sentía tonto por dejar que lo confortara un extraño, pero esto era algo que no podía hablar con Severus. Finalmente se calmó y limpió de las lágrimas. "Perdóneme por haberme puesto tan emocional. Es solo que, pensé que él seria diferente. Nunca lo conocí realmente."

Los Potter intercambiaron confusas miradas. Sabían que su hijo no era perfecto, pero no podían imaginárselo abandonando a su hijo.

"¿Porqué no lo conoces?"

"Ya les he dicho demasiado. Sólo digamos que envuelve a Voldemort. Terminé siendo criado por mi tía."

"¿Qué pasó con tu madre?"

Harry solo negó tristemente con su cabeza. La Sra. Potter sintió pena por el joven, quien obviamente había tenido una dura vida. Si había sido criado por su tía entonces ella y su esposo ya estarían muertos también.

"Harry, me alegro que nos hayas detenido. Me alegro de haberte conocido también. Te escribiré. ¿Cuál es tu nombre en este tiempo?"

"Alex Campione. El Director lo inventó."

"Muy bien querido. Debemos irnos, pero tu definitivamente oirás de mi."

"Gracias." Harry abrazó fuertemente a sus dos abuelos y los observó mientras se subían a su carruaje y se alejaron. Un par más de lágrimas rodaron, y se volvió al castillo.

**-----------------------------------------------**

**Volviendo a 1997**

El Profesor Snape estaba en la oficina del Director tomando un te. Harry estaba, como siempre, en su mente.

"Albus, mírame. Estoy viejo, arrugado, y, bueno, feo."

"Severus, tu deberías saber más que nadie sobre la existencia de pociones cosméticas. Además que, Harry sabía como lucías cuando regresó en el tiempo. Estoy seguro de que él sabía lo que decía cuando te lo prometió."

Severus giró sus ojos. "Hablaré contigo después Albus, tengo la planificación de una clase que terminar."

Los ojos de Albus brillaban. _'Todo saldrá bien.'_

Severus volvió a toda prisa a sus cuartos en los calabozos. Después de intentar leer el mismo enunciado de su Trimestral de Pociones por media hora, cambió a Pociones para todos los Días para Problemas de Todos Los Días. Ahí encontró una poción para blanquear su dientes empercudidos de te y remover las manchas de pociones de sus dedos. Además decidió que ya era tiempo de buscar una nueva poción que mantuviera su cabello a salvo de las reacciones por las pociones. Tal vez uno menos grasoso.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
06.11.2006


	18. La Calma Antes de la Tormenta

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

Visiten este sitio: _http / community . livejournal . com / slashesp / _

**_Slashesp_**, una comunidad creada en Noviembre de 2006 que pretende, a través de la opinión del público lector de slash en español, votar por los mejores fics slash que se han escrito en nuestro idioma. El objetivo de esta comunidad es simple: Demostremos que el fandom inglés no es el único que vale la pena y demos gala del talento que inunda a los hablantes de la lengua española.

**Nota mía:** Para aquellas malas cabecitas que andan por ahí, ya les aclaro que no hago esto por interés propio, ya que como ven, las traducciones no cuentan. Lo hago porque realmente creo que esta idea de "premiar" las historias hará que los autores se esfuerzen un poco más en elevar la calidad de su material y así talvez lleguemos (la comunidad latina) a ser tan buenos escritores en slash como los anglosajones. Porque soy de aquellos que creen que realmente no solo el idioma nos divide, sino que la calidad del material. Son muy pocas las historias en castellano que vale la pena leerlas y son muchas las en inglés que merecen ser hasta impresas. Pero claro, ellos tienen más años en ésto que nosotros.

Ahora tenemos un lugar donde evaluarán y valorarán los trabajos en español. Que raro que no existiera uno antes.

* * *

**Capitulo 17: _  
_**_La Calma Antes de la Tormenta_

* * *

x 

x

**Aún en 1997 **

Draco Malfoy estaba terminando de arreglar el gel en su cabello. Pociones era la primer clase que tendría en el día por lo que fue a buscar los libros apropiados. Desafortunadamente su botella de tinta rodó por el piso hasta debajo de su cama.

Frunció el ceño y se agachó para buscar la botella. Sólo esperaba que los elfos domésticos mantuvieran ahí debajo lo bastante limpio. Buscando, sus dedos encontraron la botella. Al sacarlo y recogerlo, notó algo escrito en la pata de la cama.

_Severus Snape no luce bien con el pelo rojo _

_Alex _

Draco, siendo un Slytherin, sabe que un Slytherin no hubiese escrito eso ahí sin una razón. Ahora estaba determinado a usar esa información para su propio placer.

Entró a la clase de pociones y tomó asiento.

Toda la clase quedó con la boca abierta cuando el Profesor Snape entró. En vez de su usual cabello negro y grasiento colgando alrededor de su rostro, había otro brillante y sedoso. Al caminar su cabello volaba tras él al igual que su capa. Rápidamente tranquilizó a la clase con una mirada. No había cambiado su táctica de enseñanza, terminó sacando 50 puntos de Gryffindor al final de la clase.

Al terminar la clase por el día el Profesor Snape les dijo que debían leer de deberes.

"Pueden retirarse." Frunció el ceño al ver a Draco Malfoy esperando a que todos salieran. La necesidad de mantener su fachada, le permitía normalmente el poder hablar con hijos de Mortifagos en una forma agradable. Le disgustaba hacerlo. Draco Malfoy no era excepción.

"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Draco?"

Draco se sentó, un aire de arrogancia lo rodeaba. "¿Cuándo tuvo el cabello rojo?"

Severus honestamente no recordaba el incidente y le dijo a Draco que nunca había tenido el cabello rojo.

Draco sonrió. "Pero, Alex dice que usted no luce bien con el cabello rojo."

_'Alex. Maldito Alex, debí saber que no dejarías que la broma terminara. Veinte años después viene a perseguirme. Niño insoportable.' _

"Ah si Draco, ahora me acuerdo. Fue una broma durante mi séptimo año. Un Gryffindor me lo dejó rojo."

"¿Quién es Alex?"

Severus se puso de pie, caminando de un lado al otro. _'Si Draco le pregunta a su padre sobre Alex seguramente le dirá sobre todas las veces que el Señor Oscuro maldijo el nombre Alex_.' Así que dijo lo que tenía que decir.

"Alex fue un amigo durante el colegio. Pero rechazó al Señor Oscuro y amaba a los muggles tontamente, así que dejamos de hablarnos."

Draco quedó pensativo para luego retirarse. _'Veamos si Padre recuerda a Alex_.'

**-------------------------------------**

**Volviendo a 1977**

El corazón de Alex le saltó hasta la garganta cuando una lechuza blanca como la nieve se le acercó con el correo. Le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que no era Hedwig. Alex le quitó la carta y le dió un trozo de tocino.

Del otro lado del salón Sirius, quien estaba de frente a la mesa de Slytherin le dio un golpecito en el hombro a James. "¿No es esa la lechuza de tu madre?"

James inmediatamente miró y vio a Alex dándole tocino a la lechuza. "Yo .. Si, es."

James y Sirius salieron rápidamente hasta la mesa de Slytherin y James le sacó la carta a Alex.

_Señor Campione, _

_Lo siento_ _pero no puedo ayudarle con su pregunta. No sé mucho sobre Dragones Noruegos. ¿Puedo sugerirle un amigo en Rumania? _

_Sra. Lucille Potter _

James sonrió. "¿Le has preguntado a mi madre por dragones¿Cómo supiste que ella trabaja con criaturas mágicas?"

Alex se le quedó viendo y tomó su carta. Parpadeó en sorpresa al ver que la cantidad de escritura se cuadruplico cuando el toco la carta. Rápidamente la guardó en su bolsillo para leerla luego.

Severus miraba la situación con preocupación. '¿_A quién le escribiría Alex que James conozca_?'

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" Severus preguntó en un susurro.

Alex sonrió. "La madre de Potter. Me está ayudando con una investigación."

Severus no dijo nada y dejó sus otras preguntas para después.

….

Esa noche mientras Severus estaba investigando pociones, Alex sacó la carta.

_Querido Alex, _

_no_ _puedo decirte lo increíble que ha sido conocerte. Me preguntaba por el color de tus ojos, si James finalmente consiguió a la chica que de tanto habla. Probablemente no me lo dirás. Aunque no te pareces mucho a James, su padre tiene a un hermano de largos cabellos y tú y él son remarcablemente parecidos. Me sorprende que James no se hubiese dado cuenta. Él siempre ha sido tan ciego por los prejuicios de las casas. Debo decir que esos prejuicios vienen de su Tío David quien es un Gryffindor hasta el fondo y siempre incentiva a James para que golpee algunos Slytherins. Pero yo trato de desanimarlo de la idea lo más que puedo. Sé que no puedes decirme mucho sobre tu vida, así que porque no piensas algunas preguntas de las cuales puedas hacerme. Estaré contenta de responderte. Esta carta está encantada así solo tu puedes leerla._

_Cuídate,_

_Abuela (Siempre quise ser llamada así.)_

Alex guardó la carta en el baúl y escribió una carta con varias preguntas sobre su familia. Luego fue hasta la lechuzera y la envió.

Por los siguientes meses siguió escribiéndose con su abuela lo que le resultó ser extremadamente fascinante. Aprendió varias cosas sobre su gran familia. Descubrió, que su Tatara tía abuela de él se casó con Nicholas Dumbledore. El actual Director era un primo de él.

Cuando llegó Mayo ya no había mucho tiempo para nada. Todos los profesores estaban ahogando a los estudiantes con deberes para prepararse para sus TIMOS. Severus y él aún encontraban tiempo para pasarla juntos. Cada fin de semana en Hogsmeade pasaban todo el día juntos, haciendo compras y almorzando. La pequeña poción azul quedó en su mesita de noche. Sabía que nunca se iría por su propia voluntad.

Las prácticas de Quidditch absorbía mucho de su tiempo porque el último partido de la temporada se acercaba, Gryffindor - Slytherin.

La última semana de Mayo era la semana de las TIMOS y todos los de séptimo año estaban estresados. No solo estresados por los TIMOS sino que también por lo que harían después del colegio. Severus y Alex decidieron alquilar un apartamento juntos por un tiempo. No era mucho pero era cercano a lo del Maestro de Pociones de donde Severus era aprendiz. Alex no tenía idea de que hacer. Simplemente aplicó para un trabajo en una tienda de Quidditch en el pueblo en el que vivirían. No era muchopero pagaría la mitad de su renta.

Naturalmente Alex sentía que le había ido bien en sus encantamientos y DCAO en las TIMOS. También creía que le había ido bien en pociones. ¿Cómo no iba a ser si estudiaba con Severus? El hombre sabía demasiado sobre pociones. Severus creía también que le había ido bien. Alex lo había ayudado con algunos encantamientos de los que tenía problemas, por lo que su práctico en las TIMOS fue sin problemas.

Aún les quedaba como un mes de Colegio. Muchas de las cosas que estaban aprendiendo era material extra que los profesores querían enseñarles pero que no estaba cubierto en los TIMOS. El partido de Quidditch era en alguno días así que aún tenían prácticas.

El Sábado, 3 de Junio Alex y Severus estaban relajándose junto al lago después de una ruda sesión de práctica. Pensaban que el capitán estaba loco. Gryffindor tendría que ganarles por un montón para quedarse con la copa de Quidditch. Y como Alex estaba tan seguro de poder atrapar la snitch...

Los jóvenes quedaron sobresaltados cuando un vívido borrón (o nube) voló hacia ellos. El Fénix aterrizó frente a ellos y dejó caer un trozo de pergamino. Alex lo levantó.

_Señores Campione y Snape, _

_Por favor repórtense en mi oficina cuando terminen de leer esto. _

_Director Dumbledore_

Ambos se miraron uno al otro antes de volver rápidamente al Castillo.

"Gracias por llegar tan rápido. Por favor tomen asiento. No les va a gustar lo que les tengo que decir, pero es para bien de todos." Hizo una breve pausa. "Alexander, ya es hora de que vuelvas a casa."

Ambos jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos. La cara de Alex pasó de pálida a azul a roja en segundos. "¿Qué quiere decir con que tengo que volver a casa? Como puede..." Alex miró a Severus quien silenciosamente negaba con la cabeza.

"Alex, es algo que debe pasar. No puedes quedarte aquí para siempre. Si te quedas más tiempo solo será peor. Nunca debí dejarte que te quedaras tanto tiempo. Cuando me informaron que Severus había terminado su investigación de la poción quise llamarte inmediatamente pero tus profesores sugirieron que te dejara quedarte hasta que tomaras tus TIMOS."

Alex, cuya cara aún seguía roja de rabia, se acercó al director. "No vuelvo. Aquí es donde pertenezco."

"No Alex, no es así. Puedes hacer esto pacíficamente o no. Ahora debes volver. Si no lo haces, podría causar una paradoja. Ciertamente debes irte antes de que arriesgues verte a ti mismo, y algún día eso sucederá cuando salgas al mundo al terminar la escuela."

"Pero aún no he nacido."

"Bueno, tendrás que haberte ido para entonces. Será mucho más difícil después. Deberías hacerlo ahora. Lo harás ahora. Es mi responsabilidad el asegurarme de que mis estudiantes no hagan nada de lo que puedan lastimarse a si mismos y eso será lo que sucederá."

Alex sabía que no podía debatir con el director así que bajo la cabeza en derrota. "¿Podemos al menos tener otra semana?"

"Te daré una noche más. Mañana por la mañana te enviaré de regreso."

Esa noche Severus y Alex fueron a la sala de requerimientos. Ambos caminaron frente a ella tres veces, deseando lo que necesitaban, una pieza perfecta para su última noche juntos. Cuando entraron Severus tiró a Alex a la cama y empezó a besarlo enseguida. Al principio Alex respondía a los besos pero antes de que llegaran muy lejos, lo empujó un poco.

"Necesitamos hablar primero. Estoy preocupado por lo de volver."

Severus empujó un mechón de cabello de Alex hacia atrás de su oreja. "Encuéntrame, en el futuro. Estaré esperando por ti."

"No espero que me esperes Severus. Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que vuelvas a verme."

"No me importa cuanto tiempo sea, te esperaré."

"No Severus, no te dejaré. Quiero que vivas una vida feliz y completa. Con nadie en tu vida te volverás ... No lo hagas, no me esperes. No quiero causarte tanto dolor."

"Alex, no puedo imaginarme el estar con alguien más que no seas tu. Te amo. Aún si en mi futuro estoy con alguien, lo que no será, aún estaré para ti."

"Gracias Severus. ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa?" Severus asintió. "Cuando te des cuenta de quien realmente soy, no te asustes."

Severus sonrió. "No me asustaré. No importa cual es tu verdadero nombre. Para mi siempre serás Alex. No importa que pasado tenemos en el futuro, quedará detrás nuestro. Cuando vuelvas, empezaremos de cero. Sólo espero que aún me quieras. Dudo que sea tan atractivo como lo soy ahora."

Alex sonrió débilmente y le dio un beso a Severus. "Recuerda, ya se como luces en el futuro y aún te quiero. Mientras no cambies tu color de cabello a rojo. Sabes, podríamos huir juntos. Ya he dado mis TIMOS así que podríamos huir lejos."

Severus pensó brevemente. "No puedes Alex y lo sabes. Dumbledore te encontraría. Él lo sabe todo. Debes volver. Al menos volverías a ver a tus amigos. Estoy seguro que te extrañan."

Los dos Slytherins se miraron por unos momentos antes de encontrarse en un desesperado beso. Sus cuerpos respondieron inmediatamente. Pronto Severus estaba penetrando a Alex sin represiones, como si no hubiera un mañana, y no lo había. Nunca antes lo habían hecho de esa forma. Tan ardiente y desesperado. Alex estaba seguro que terminaría todo dolorido para mañana, pero mañana no importaba, sólo importaba esta noche. Severus gritó cuando llegó a un fuerte orgasmo dentro de Alex. Quedando juntos recuperando el aliento.

"Alex, hazme sentir. Yo... yo quiero sentir. Quiero que lo que sienta está noche me dure para siempre."

Alex no necesitaba que le dieran tanto ánimo y rápidamente penetró en Severus. Alex usó más fuerza con cada embestida, empujando a Severus hacia arriba contra la cabecera de la cama. Alex se estremeció y gruñó al llegar al clímax dentro de Severus. Colapsando encima de su amante quedando así, abrazados por unos instantes. Más tarde en la noche Severus se tomó una hora sólo para memorizar el cuerpo de Alex con sus ojos y manos. Tenía a Alex contra la cama y paseó sus manos por todos lados. Cuando Severus terminó, ambos ya estaban duros de nuevo. Alex empujó a Severus dejándolo contra la cama, dejándolo debajo de él. Entonces se arrodilló y se empaló en Severus. Sus ojos nunca dejaron los de su amante mientras se movía de hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Severus levantó una mano, envolviendo y acariciando el miembro de Alex, cuya erección goteaba con deseo. Alex y Severus enlentecieron sus ritmos para prolongar su pasión. Mientras Alex podía sentir como su orgasmo se acercaba, aumento su ritmo. Pronto ambos llegaron al clímax y se refugiaron en los brazos del otro. Severus miraba a su amante con pasión. Nunca quería olvidar este perfecto cuerpo combinado con una fuerte voluntad. Sabía que nunca encontraría a alguien como Alex de nuevo, y que esperaría por su amante a que volviera por él. No le importaba así fuera dentro de cincuenta años.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
09.11.2006


	19. La Tormenta

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
_**de/by ---- Resqgal**_

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 18: **_**  
** L a Tormenta _

* * *

x

x

La mañana siguiente, Alex estaba complacido de sentir un tibio cuerpo presionado contra él. Sólo deseaba que pudiera durar más tiempo. Un momento más tarde Severus comenzó a despertarse, con sus brazos envueltos en Alex dejó un beso en su frente.

"Por favor, dime que aún no es de mañana."

Alex suspiró y envolvió una pierna de forma posesiva alrededor de Severus. "Ya es. Supongo que deberemos buscar al Director, antes de que él salga a buscarnos."

Haciendo una mueca Severus se separó para ir al cuarto de baño. Alex hizo lo mismo, y después de haberse duchado y vestido se dirigieron a su encuentro con el Director.

Después de haber dado unos diez pasos por el corredor, Severus se quejó. Alex se dio vuelta para ver como él se sujetaba su brazo izquierdo.

"Tengo que irme. Yo... Yo quería... "

Alex se puso nervioso. "Solo vete. Yo veré al Director. Él entenderá. No me iré hasta que regreses."

Alex veía como Severus corría hacia los calabozos. Alex tomó el mismo camino pero más despacio. Cuando llegó al dormitorio todos los estudiantes Mortifagos ya se habían ido. Él se acercó a su baúl y comenzó a arreglar sus cosas. Sabía que sólo podría llevar con sí mismo aquello que pudiera sostener así que se puso sus mejores túnicas las que había comprado justo antes de Navidad y se puso su túnica del Colegio por encima de todas, guardando las cartas de los Potter en un bolsillo. El sujetador de su varita, como siempre, estaba asegurado en su lugar. Tomó la poción azul de su mesa de noche y se dirigió hacia la enfermería donde se encontraría con el Director.

"Señor Campione, creí que Severus lo acompañaría."

Alex le señaló al director para que lo acompañara a un lado. "Fue llamado, señor. ¿Puedo esperar hasta que él regrese?"

Albus asintió y ambos se sentaron en un par de sillas junto a las camas. "Alex, necesito saber a cuantos años debo enviarte."

"Veinte años señor. Pero no le puede decir a nadie."

"Ya he instruido al Profesor Flitwick para que me Oblivie de esa pequeña información cuando todo termine. No lo recordaré."

Alex asintió satisfecho.

Ambos quedaron sentados acompañados por el silencio por casi veinte minutos cuando un pálido Severus entró corriendo. "Señor, el Señor Oscuro nos ordenó que permaneciéramos dentro del Castillo durante el fin de semana. Planea atacar el Colegio. Nos ha ordenado que nos unamos en batalla después que él haya entrado al castillo."

"Gracias Severus. Estaremos listos cuando el llegue. Quédate dentro al igual que el resto. ¿Estás listo Alex?"

Alex miraba con nerviosismo al Director y luego a Severus antes de correr hacia Severus y abrazarlo fuertemente. "Severus, te amo. No lo olvides. No me olvides."

"No lo haré. Nunca podré olvidarte. Te amo más que a la vida. Estaré esperándote." Severus tuvo que esforzarse por mantener las lágrimas bajo control. Tenía que mantenerse fuerte por Alex. Tenía que asegurarle a Alex que él estaría bien.

El director aclaró su garganta y los jóvenes se separaron. "¿Alex, la poción?"

Alex asintió y sacó la poción de su bolsillo. Miró a su alrededor una última vez antes de tomar su contenido. "Severus, tendré que pedir que te retires."

Severus asintió y abrió la puerta para irse. Pero terminó en el suelo al chocar contra la Profesora McGonagall que entraba.

"Albus, Albus... Es él...Tu sabes quien... Esta aquí... Gryffindors... la practica de Quidditch..."

Alex y el Director se dieron cuenta de lo que ella trataba de decir. Voldemort había llegado y los Gryffindors estaban afuera en la práctica de Quidditch. Alex salió corriendo. Podía oír como el director gritaba su nombre.

"Alex. Detente. Quédate en la enfermería."

Alex ya se había alejado demasiado. Corrió atravesando las puertas principales y hasta el campo de Quidditch. Podía ver a un grupo de figuras encapuchadas rodeando a los Gryffindors. Parecían estar unidos. Su único pensamiento era que necesitaba ser más rápido. Notó el armario de las escobas. "Accio escoba" Saltó sobre la escoba de la escuela mientras está se acercaba y voló hacia el campo de juego. Mientras se acercaba apuntó su varita al equipo de Quidditch. Podía ver las miradas aterrorizadas en sus caras. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Respiró con alivio al ver que los Gryffindors levitaban por encima del campo. Los dirigió hacia el frente del Castillo y los dejó caer. Y aterrizó frente a ellos.

"Vayan adentro. Estarán más a salvo."

James, siendo James, dio un paso adelante. "No, es que nos tomó por sorpresa al principio. Nos quedamos."

Alex asintió y se puso de frente a Voldemort y sus Mortifagos que se acercaban. Pronto maldiciones volaban por todas partes y Alex las esquivaba de un lado al otro. Por el rabillo del ojo veía como Voldemort tenía a Sirius arrinconado. Se dirigió en esa dirección y se puso entre los dos.

"Sirius, corre." Sirius siendo terco, negó con la cabeza y dio un paso al costado de Alex. La sangre se le heló a al oír la risa de Voldemort. "Niño estúpido." Dijo, mirando a Alex. "Como te atreves a vestir los colores de mi casa. No sé como te has vuelto tan poderoso siendo un amante de los muggle. Accipere Potentia."

Un rayo de color rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort. Alex intentó esquivar la maldición pero tropezó con Sirius. La maldición le dio en un costado. Pareció que el tiempo se le detenía. La roja luz que rodeaba su cuerpo rápidamente se tornó de color dorado igual que como la había visto al final de su cuarto año. De repente la luz se tornó verde y retornó a Voldemort, inmovilizándolo también. El verde parecía que se volvía más brillante para luego retornar a Alex, envolviendo su cuerpo una vez más. Un imposible dolor recorrió todo su cuerpo, haciendo que colapsara y dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

Severus, quien había estado viendo todo desde la torre de astronomía, perdió el aliento cuando oyó el conjuro. Era un poderoso hechizo que drenaba los poderes. Nunca antes había oído de que se usara. Y parecía que se había revertido, afectando al Señor OScuro. 'Debe haber sido la poción.' pensó. Y ahora veía como ambos hombres caían al suelo. Corrió por las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y llegó a la enfermería justo cuando el director lo hacía cargando a Alex. Lo dejó en una cama para que Madame Pomphrey comenzara a revisar sus cicatrices. Después de varios agonizantes minutos ella habló con Albus y Severus.

"Tendremos que esperar para ver. Ahora mismo él no está respondiendo a nada pero no parece que estuviera muriéndose tampoco, aunque no estoy segura. No estoy segura de que fue lo que hizo la maldición, pero parece que se sobrecargó de energía mágica. No estoy segura de los efectos secundarios o su duración. Supongo que se recobrará en una semana, pero no estoy segura."

El director asintió. "No puedo decirte exactamente que ha sucedido Poppy pero puedo decirte que él ha recibido un poco de los poderes de Voldemort. Algunos Mortifagos los trasladaron lejos de aquí. Desafortunadamente Voldemort estará bien en algunos días ya que puede recuperar su poder en cualquier otro lado."

Severus quedó de pie en silencio por algunos minutos, observando la escena frente a él. Varias personas corrían dentro de la enfermería por haber sido acertadas con alguna maldición. Parecía que Potter y Black habían sido acertados con la maldición cruciatus ya que temblaban bastante. Notó que Madam Pomphrey estaba ocupada con otros pacientes así que él sostuvo la poción correcta del armario y la vertió en dos copas. Le llevó la primera a James y la colocó en sus labios.

"Más te vale que no me envenenes Snape."

Severus simplemente negó con la cabeza, mientras vertía el contenido en la boca del Gryffindor. Era un enemigo de Potter pero nadie merecía sentir el efecto de esa maldición. Tomó la otra taza en sus manos y se la dio a Sirius. Veía como a ambos les volvía el color y se volteó para alejarse. Podía jurar que había oído un suave "Gracias Snape."

Sin nada más que hacer, se dirigió al lado de Alex y se sentó junto a él, sosteniendo su mano. Sin pensar, la acariciaba y apretaba. No notó al director de pie junto a él hasta que había hablado.

"Necesitaré que hagas más de esa poción para Alex. Debo terminar lo que había empezado para cuando el despierte."

Severus miró a un lado, asintiendo. '¿Cómo el director podía preocuparse por enviar a Alex de regreso cuando ni siquiera sabían si volvería a despertarse?'

Tres noches más tarde fue llamado por el Señor Oscuro. Se sostuvo del trasladador junto con los otros y frunció el ceño al aparecer frente al Lord. Siguió la rutina de besar las túnicas del Señor. No había notado que era una reunión con todos los fieles. Muchos Mortifagos adultos podían verse. El círculo intimo de Mortifagos estaba completo y presente.

El Señor Oscuro se puso de pie y les dio una mirada que podía haberlos matado a todos. "Quiero saber el nombre del estudiante que maldije el Sábado."

Todos se miraron entre si. Una de las figuras encapuchadas elevó su mano.

Voldemort se acercó rápidamente a esa figura. "Esto no es la escuela. ¿Quién era?"

Una voz calmada respondió. "Alexander Campione. El viajero del tiempo."

El Señor Oscuro resopló y se dirigió derecho a Severus. "¿Qué tienes que decir Severus? Y que sea bueno."

Severus trataba de no temblar frente al monstruo, y suavizó su voz al responder. "No tenía idea que era opositor a usted. No siquiera sabía de usted antes. Iba a acercármele pero el dijo que iba a volver a su tiempo."

"No me importan tus excusas Severus." Siseó. "No podemos permitir que vuelva a su tiempo con el poder que tiene. Tu, Severus, deberás matarlo. Estoy seguro que puedes armar una poción correcta. No me falles Severus. Crucio."

Severus cayó al suelo con el ardiente dolor atravesando por su cuerpo. Sentía como si navajas calientes cortaran dentro de él. Sabía que estaba gritando mientras se revolcaba en el suelo. La maldición terminó un minuto más tarde dejándolo en el suelo jadeando. El mismo estudiante que había hablado antes se detuvo frente a él. El Señor Oscuro se le acercó.

"¿Qué quieres ahora?"

"No creo que Severus pueda ser confiado en matar a Campione."

"¿Y eso porque es?"

"Son amantes, maestro."

"¿Eso es verdad Severus?"

"Si, mi señor."

El Señor Oscuro sonrió, si se podría decir que eso era una sonrisa. "Bueno entonces. Supongo que tus compañeros de clase tendrán que encargarse de este problema por ellos mismos." Voldemort dio un paso y sujeto el mentón de Severus con su mano. "Y una ves que ese problema sea solucionado... Hmm... Talvez seas más útil que sólo para pociones. Si, lo serás." Se dio vuelta para mirar al resto.

"Alex Campione debe morir. Encárguense de eso. Pueden retirarse."

Los estudiantes usaron su trasladador y Severus fue derecho a la enfermería retomando su posición junto a Alex, sosteniendo su mano.

** --------------------------------- **

**Volviendo a 1997 **

…

Severus Snape estaba sentado en su silla favorita frente a la estufa a leña, haciendo memoria. Recordaba todos aquellos momentos especiales que Alex y él habían compartido. Le hacia sentir bien el saber que todas esas memorias serían frescas en la mente de Alex. Se preguntaba que le gustaría hacer a Alex cuando dejara el colegio. La tienda por la que se había anotado para trabajar, llevaba cerrada 10 años. Claro que Severus ya no necesitaba esa entrada extra de dinero. Había heredado la casa ancestral de sus padres, quince años atrás. Ahí es donde pasaba el verano actualmente. Pero sabía que Alex no querría vivir ahí sin contribuir financieramente. Querrá conseguir un trabajo en algún lado. Severus levantó el Diario el Profeta que descansaba junto a él y comenzó a seleccionar con círculos aquellos anuncios de trabajos a los cuales Alex gustaría presentarse. Manteniéndose ocupado con pequeñas cosas como ésta lo mantenía alejado de preguntarse si Alex lo querría o no al regresar.

Accipere Potentia Toma en poder. (supone la autora)

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
27.11.2006

* * *

Visiten este sitio: _http / community . livejournal . com / slashesp / _

**_Slashesp_**, una comunidad creada en Noviembre de 2006 que pretende, a través de la opinión del público lector de slash en español, votar por los mejores fics slash que se han escrito en nuestro idioma. El objetivo de esta comunidad es simple: Demostremos que el fandom inglés no es el único que vale la pena y demos gala del talento que inunda a los hablantes de la lengua española.

**Nota mía:** Para aquellas malas cabecitas que andan por ahí, ya les aclaro que no hago esto por interés propio, ya que como ven, las traducciones no cuentan. Lo hago porque realmente creo que esta idea de "premiar" las historias hará que los autores se esfuerzen un poco más en elevar la calidad de su material y así talvez lleguemos (la comunidad latina) a ser tan buenos escritores en slash como los anglosajones. Porque soy de aquellos que creen que realmente no solo el idioma nos divide, sino que la calidad del material. Son muy pocas las historias en castellano que vale la pena leerlas y son muchas las en inglés que merecen ser hasta impresas. Pero claro, ellos tienen más años en ésto que nosotros.

Ahora tenemos un lugar donde evaluarán y valorarán los trabajos en español. Que raro que no existiera uno antes.


	20. Visitas

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ... _voldemort-love-snape (a) hotmail . com_  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 19: _  
_**_Visitas_

* * *

x 

x

Mientras Severus seguía sentado junto a Alex, comenzó a frotar en círculos el dorso de la mano de Alex. Oh, como esperaba que Alex despertara pronto. Si despertara significaría que podría recobrarse. Necesitaba que se despertara.

Soltó la mano cuando se dio cuenta que necesitaba decirle al director que Voldemort había ordenado a los Mortifagos que mataran a Alex. Se inclinó y rozó sus labios sobre los de Alex. "Por favor despierta Alex. Prefiero que vuelvas a tu tiempo a que sigas en esta cama. Despierta."

La mañana siguiente Severus volvía a la enfermería, pero fue impedido de entrar por el propio jefe de su casa.

"Lo siento Sr. Snape, pero no está permitido."

Severus quedó de pie furioso. Estaba a punto de demandar o talvez rogar cuando el director apareció. "Ah, Severus. Te acompaño. Si Alex despierta será por el amor de sus amigos."

Severus le dio una pequeña sonrisa y siguió al director hasta entrar en la enfermería. Tomó asiento junto a la cama y tomó la mano de Alex entre las suyas de nuevo. "Señor¿sabe algo de cuando podría despertar?"

"Todo depende de él. Podría despertar en un minuto o nunca hacerlo."

La mano que Severus sostenía, temblaba, causando que él del asombro mirara a su amante. "¿Alex?"

Una dormida voz respondió. "Prefiero despertarme ahora antes que nunca, gracias." Logró poner una pequeña sonrisa, pero aún no habría sus ojos."

El corazón de Severus se detuvo. Alex estará bien. Estrujando la mano de su amante. "Alex, me alegro que estés bien. Y que estúpida maniobra a lo Gryffindor fue esa¿ponerte a correr detrás del Señor Oscuro tu solo?"

Alex, quien aun estaba débil, sonreía suavemente. "No me llames Gryffindor, cuando tu pareces un Hufflepuff."

El director sonrió, sus ojos brillaban pícaramente, mientras salía quietamente de la habitación. Severus se inclinó hacia adelante para besar a Alex y se sorprendió cuando suaves labios se separaron para dejarle entrar. Se alejó violentamente hacienda que Alex frunciera el ceño.

"¿Qué?"

Severus, quien había tomado un trago de agua, respondió. "No habrá nada de eso hasta que te cepilles la boca. Esa boca tuya ha estado cerrada por tres días."

Alex forzó a sus ojos a abrirse, después de oír tal declaración. "¿Tres días¿He estado dormido por tres días?"

"Si, me tenias preocupado. No estábamos seguros si despertarías."

La voz de Alex se torno grave. "¿Porque¿Qué me sucedió?"

Severus se recostó en su silla y explico la teoría que tenían, que Alex había recibido parte del poder de Voldemort. Y le explicó como la poción podría haber alterado el hechizo.

"¿Eso fue? Siento esta extraña pulsación en todo mi cuerpo. Casi como si mi corazón estuviera latiendo muy fuerte, pero se que no tiene nada que ver con sangre. Creo que es magia."

"Me suena correcto. Tendremos que preguntarle a Madame Pomfrey."

La señora en cuestión apareció poco después para revisar a su paciente. "Esa sensación es normal querido. Mientras tu cuerpo se adapta al poder que se incremento la sensación disminuirá. Físicamente, tu cuerpo esta bien así que puedes salir de la cama, pero no tienes permitido salir de esta sección. Aunque ya puedes hacer magia, tu cuerpo se adaptara mas rápido si no haces ninguna."

Tan pronto como ella se retiró, Alex le pidió a Severus que le ayudara a salir de la cama para llegar al cuarto de baño. Después de cepillar sus dientes, Alex emergió del baño para ser devorado por un beso. Esta vez, cuando separó sus labios la lengua de Severus le penetró. Succionando con ansiedad pero gentileza en esa dulce lengua. El beso terminó cuando las piernas de Alex comenzaron a debilitarse, así que Severus lo ayudo a volver a la cama.

Después de volver a la cama, Severus comenzó a decirle a Alex sobre la reunión de Mortifagos a la que atendió y le ordenó a Alex que no bebiera nada que no viniera de Madame Pomfrey. Termino no diciéndole que Voldemort había comenzado a mostrar un nefasto interés en él. No quería molestar a Alex con eso.

Un hechizo fue agregado a la puerta de la enfermería para mantener a todos afuera. Los profesores sabían como pasar por el.

Más tarde esa noche la Profesora McGonagall pasó por la enfermería. Lo que sorprendió a Alex más, fue la persona que venía con ella, James Potter. El morocho Gryffindor lucía pálido.

La profesora de Transfiguración acercó a James hasta la cama. "Dejare a ustedes dos solos."

James parecía muy inseguro y se quedó de pie enroscando sus dedos en la manga de su túnica. "Campione, umm, yo... quería agradecerte por salvar a Sirius el otro día."

Alex estaba listo para decir un mordaz comentario sobre los Gryffindors, pero se reprimió. James parecía estar siendo sincero por primera vez. "Esta bien Potter. De nada."

James, aun jugando con su manga, continuó diciendo. "Verás, Sirius es muy importante para mi. Es mi mejor amigo." Alex pensó que oiría a James murmurar algo sobre 'lo duro de la vida' y 'una mala familia.' "Parecías como uno de nosotros en ese momento. Un Gryffindor, quiero decir."

Alex sonrió. "¿Se supone que eso es un halago?" Le pregunto, sonriéndose. "Estoy bromeando. Me alegra que pienses de mi en esa forma. Así que¿aún crees que soy un Mortifago?"

"No, supongo que no. Perdona que te molestáramos tanto. Con lo de la Guerra es difícil poder confiar en algún Slytherin."

Alex asintió. No estaba seguro de poder aceptar la disculpa de James, pero por lo menos la reconocía.

La Profesora McGonagall volvió escoltando más gente que quería ver a Alex. Alex podía decir por la expresión de James quienes eran.

"¿Mamá¿Papá?"

"James. ¿Qué estás hacienda aquí?" Pregunto el Señor Potter.

Alex sonrió suavemente. "Parece que el salvar a Sirius abrió algunos ojos."

Los Potter asintieron en reconocimiento. "Alex¿cómo te sientes? Albus nos envió una carta explicándonos todo."

Antes de que Alex pudiera hablar, James arrinconó a sus padres. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí?"

Alex y sus abuelos se miraron entre sí, buscando. Alex asintió lentamente, respondiendo su silenciosa pregunta.

"James, querido, siéntate." Dijo su madre, poniendo un brazo alrededor de su hijo, quien según ella creería se molestaría por las noticias.

Por los próximos diez minutos Alex explicó como volvió del futuro y porque estaba en Slytherin en ese tiempo. Termino diciendo. "James, soy tu hijo."

"¿Mi hijo? Yo... Tu .. ¿Tu eres mi hijo¿En el futuro?" Fue lo que logró decir.

"Si, lo soy. Por eso se tanto sobre ti y tus amigos. Por eso mi patronus es como es." La voz de Alex se apagó.

James parecía más perdido e inseguro que al principio. No estaba seguro si reírse, llorar, o gritar. "¿Fui a duelo con mi propio hijo? Eres... Eres tan poderoso. Bueno, al menos sabemos porque eres tan bueno en Quidditch. ¿Cómo soy en el futuro?"

Alex bajo la vista y miró sus manos. "No puedo decirte sobre el futuro. Ya he dicho demasiado."

James movió su cabeza asintiendo. Los cuatro hablaron por otra hora, Alex no le decía a James nada muy específico, sólo hablaba sobre amigos y la vida en la escuela. Era cuidadoso de no mencionar a los futuros merodeadores o su vida en casa. Entonces los Potter anunciaron que tenían que irse. Abrazaron a James y luego a Alex, y se retiraron. Justo cuando se iban Alex los detuvo. "Creo que deberían saber que me iré pronto. Probablemente no los vuelva a ver."

Sus abuelos asintieron lentamente. "Te extrañaremos. Buena suerte en el futuro."

Los tres Potter se fueron, dejando a Alex solo. Si volviera a su tiempo pronto, esta seria la ultima vez que vería a algún pariente suyo. La idea le molestaba más de lo que creía.

Se recostó en su cama sintiéndose adormecido. Su concentración creció al oír la puerta del vestíbulo abrirse. Era McGonagall de nuevo, esta vez con Peter Pettigrew a su lado. "Señor Campione, Peter quiere hablar con usted." Ella dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Peter se acercó a la cama. Alex intentó fuertemente no reírse con desprecio al chico-rata que tenia enfrente. "Pettigrew."

"Campione. Solo vine a agradecerte por... por Sirius. Um..."

Alex notó que una de las manos de Peter temblaba y se acercaba para alcanzar el vaso con agua que estaba en la mesita de alado. Ideas encajaron en su cabeza. Pettigrew. Rata. Traidor. Bajo las órdenes de Voldemort. Veneno. Alex de un salto, esperando que su cuerpo cooperara con él esta vez. Sacó su varita y la apunto a Peter. "¡Expelliarmus!"

Se sorprendió al ver que Peter golpeó contra la pared con un horrible ruido. Obviamente su poder mágico se había incrementado. El frasquito con el veneno se rompió en el suelo junto a los pies de Alex. McGonagall entró corriendo, asombrada. "Señor Campione, maldecir a un estudiante, castigo por una semana una vez que haya dejado la enfermería." Todo esto fue dicho a los gritos mientras ella atendía las heridas de Pettigrew.

El director apareció poco después. "Alex¿puedes explicar qué sucedió aquí?"

Todos los profesores que se había reunido, pusieron sus ojos en Alex. "Estaba recostado en la cama cuando Pettigrew vino a agradecerme por ayudar a Sirius Black. Mientras él hablaba noté que él intentaba poner algo en mi agua. La sustancia es ese polvo que esta en el suelo frente a mi cama. Estaba intentando matarme."

El profesor de pociones sacó su varita y la sostuvo sobre el polvo, escaneándola. "Es veneno Albus."

Todos los profesores miraron al director. "Dudo que un dulce niño como Peter intentara matar a Alex. Talvez fue uno de los Slytherins quien le dio a Peter el frasco y le dijo que era alguna otra cosa para Alex. Le preguntaremos cuando despierte."

Alex quedo furioso. '_Como se atreve el director a querer culpar a un Slytherin.'_

El jefe de casa de Slytherin lucía tan furioso como él.

--------------------------

**Volviendo a 1997**

Hermione respiró profundo antes de golpear en la puerta de la oficina del Profesor Snape. Un profundo, grave "Entre" respondió, así que ella hizo justo eso. El Profesor Snape estaba sentado en su escritorio corrigiendo exámenes.

"¿Señor, cuando es que Harry deja el pasado?"

"Pronto."

Ella asintió mientras tomaba asiento frente a su escritorio. "Estoy preocupada por lo que sucederá después. Todos aquí creen que él está muerto. Leí en los archivos que le fue bien en sus EXTASIS así que supongo que tomara la carrera de Auror."

Severus sonrió, ya que no recordaba que Alex jamás propusiera esa como una posible carrera. Por supuesto que ahora el era una persona más Slytherin de los que la Señorita Granger recuerda.

"Señorita Granger, realmente no estoy seguro de lo que él querrá hacer cuando regrese. No es exactamente la misma persona de cuando se fue. Ya no es el Gryffindor que se fue. Ha sido un Slytherin durante el último año. Piensa un poco diferente. Ve las cosas desde una perspectiva diferente. Se que era lo que él planeaba hacer después del Colegio en mi tiempo, pero eso ya no es una opción durante este tiempo."

Hermione asintió y cruzó sus brazos. "¿Querrá él aún ser amigo de un grupo de Gryffindors, señor?"

Severus tuvo que evitar sonreír. No podía creer lo suave que se había vuelto con los amigos de Harry. Era como si compartieran algo especial. Harry era ese algo especial. "Si, aunque no se llevaba bien con los Gryffindors en mi tiempo, estoy seguro de que los extraña a usted y a Weasley. Él seguirá siendo su amigo. Sólo que ya no tolerará los comentarios del Señor Weasley sobre los Slytherins."

"Gracias señor." Ella se fue con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

…

Mientras la chica se alejaba con alegría, Severus ponía la cabeza entre sus manos y respiraba profundo. Debía admitir que estaba tan preocupado como Granger y Weasley. ¿Qué hará Alex cuando vuelva? Acababa de decirle a Granger que estaba seguro que Harry aún sería su amigo. Si eso era verdad¿qué podía hacer él con un Alex que era veinte años más joven que él y tenía pequeños amiguitos Gryffindors de su edad¿Podría él…, Severus…, querría eso¿Serían los amigos de Harry algo que podría soportar¿Sería que Harry dividiría su tiempo entre sus jóvenes amigos y él? Y lo más importante¿será que querrá a este viejo quebrado, y gastado hombre, como amante?

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
28.11.2006

* * *

Visiten este sitio: _http / community . livejournal . com / slashesp / _

**_Slashesp_**, una comunidad creada en Noviembre de 2006 que pretende, a través de la opinión del público lector de slash en español, votar por los mejores fics slash que se han escrito en nuestro idioma. El objetivo de esta comunidad es simple: Demostremos que el fandom inglés no es el único que vale la pena y demos gala del talento que inunda a los hablantes de la lengua española.

**Nota mía:** Para aquellas malas cabecitas que andan por ahí, ya les aclaro que no hago esto por interés propio, ya que como ven, las traducciones no cuentan. Lo hago porque realmente creo que esta idea de "premiar" las historias hará que los autores se esfuerzen un poco más en elevar la calidad de su material y así talvez lleguemos (la comunidad latina) a ser tan buenos escritores en slash como los anglosajones. Porque soy de aquellos que creen que realmente no solo el idioma nos divide, sino que la calidad del material. Son muy pocas las historias en castellano que vale la pena leerlas y son muchas las en inglés que merecen ser hasta impresas. Pero claro, ellos tienen más años en ésto que nosotros.

Ahora tenemos un lugar donde evaluarán y valorarán los trabajos en español. Que raro que no existiera uno antes.


	21. Sólo es Tiempo

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 20: _  
_**_Sólo es tiempo_

**NOTA: **Aeriel : faltan 7 capítulos más.

* * *

x

x

**Aún en 1997**

Después que Severus había terminado de enfurruñarse en sus pensamientos, se compuso. No serviría de nada tener a Alex o, um, Harry viéndolo así. Sólo la sábelo-todo de Granger podía hacerlo pensar. Eso era lo último que necesitaba hacer.

Entró en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente lo recorriera, quitándole sus preocupaciones. Cerró sus ojos, recostándose contra la pared. _'Lo que está hecho__está hecho. De nada servía preocuparse ahora.' _Sabía que le quedaba alrededor de una hora, así que se tomó su tiempo en la ducha. No sabía si estar asustado o contento. Su Alex volvía a casa esa noche. "Diablos" maldijo, maldijo, ya ni siquiera sabía como llamar al único hombre que había amado.

Se secó y eligió una de sus mejores túnicas, una delgada pieza que lo cubría bien, y le daba forma. _'Pero no ondula muy bien'_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la enfermería. _'Pero no me hacen lucir como un murciélago gigante tampoco,'_ meditaba.

Entró a la vacía enfermería y caminó hasta la habitación privada del fondo. Se sentó en una cama vacía y esperó Miró a su reloj, _'30 minutos faltaban.' _

Se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió. Cuando vio que era el director suspiro fuertemente su desilusión. _'¿No podía el viejo dejarlos solos?'_

"Ah, Severus, pensé que estarías aquí. Supongo que te dejare aquí entonces. Sólo avísame si llega a salvo. Oh, y Severus, Poppy estará ocupada durante la próxima hora en el Gran Salón."

El entrometido director tenía el descaro de irse silbando de la enfermería, dejando a Severus esperando por los próximos... 28 minutos.

----------------------

**Volviendo a 1977 **

Después de que los profesores dejaron la enfermería, el director volvió a Alex. "Alex, no podemos permitirnos más atentados hacia tu vida. Ya estas bastante bien para irte, y Severus ya tiene listo más de esa poción para ti. Haré que la traiga ahora mismo."

Alex asintió. "Señor, ¿pero que pasa con Severus? ¿Que hará Voldemort cuando se entere que me he ido? No quiero que lastime a Severus."

"Severus estará bien, te lo aseguro. Retardar esto no le ayudará a nadie."

Alex sabía que tenía que irse, pero no esperaba que fuera esa noche. "Sr., um, se que este no es uno de sus deberes, ¿pero podría hacer un pequeño hechizo de limpieza en mi? Me estoy sintiendo bastante asqueroso."

Asintió y murmuró un hechizo, moviendo su varita sobre Alex. Alex instantáneamente se sintió mejor. El director escribió una corta nota y le selló con su varita, haciéndola desaparecer. Varios minutos después Severus entraba por la puerta, frasquito en mano.

"Gracias por venir tan rápido Severus. Estaba pensando en darte un día más, pero alguien intentó envenenar a Alex. Creo..."

El director fue interrumpido cuando Severus corrió frente a él hasta quedar al lado de Alex. "¿Alguien intentó envenenarte? ¿Estás bien?"

Alex sonreía débilmente. "Estoy bien. Lo descubrí a tiempo. Me has enseñado bien."

Mientras ellos hablaban, el director escribió otra corta nota y la selló con su varita. Varios minutos después el Profesor Flitwick entró en la enfermería.

Toda la ropa con la que Alex había caído durante el ataque aún estaba en la enfermería con él, así que volvió a ponérsela. Se aseguró de que aún tenía sus cartas de los Potters y, por supuesto, se aseguró su sujeta varita en su brazo. Robó un último beso de Severus antes de seguir al director a la habitación del fondo. Había notado la solitaria lágrima que había caído en la mejilla de Severus. Merlín, quería volver y abrazar a su amante. Maldición, si pudiera tener una noche más. Pero sabía que si tuviera una noche más, sería sólo para querer otra más y otra más.

"Alex, esta vez sin correr." Alex asintió. Cerró sus ojos y llevó la poción a sus labios. Tragó dolorosamente antes de inclinar el frasco y beber. Sentía que empezaba a temblar mientras esperaba que el director lanzara la maldición.

"Alexander Nicholas Campione, has hecho impresión en todos nosotros durante este año, y te voy a extrañar. La próxima semana te presentaremos con un premio por servicios especiales a el colegio. Estoy seguro que lograrás verlo alguna vez."

"Estoy seguro que te habrás dado cuenta gracias al hechizo desarmador que tus poderes mágicos se han incrementado significativamente. Necesitaras encontrar a alguien cuando regreses a tu tiempo que te enseñe a controlarlos mejor."

"Okay. Gracias director. Y, fue Pettigrew quien..." Alex intentó decir rápidamente.

"Ahora, ahora Alex. Estoy seguro de que Peter no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. ¿Estás listo?"

Alex asintió y se puso de pie, De frente al director.

El director elevó su varita sobre su cabeza y la bajo con fuerza, apuntando a Alex.

"Abuto Viginti Aera Plures"

Cuando la maldición le golpeó, Alex repentinamente se sintió mareado cuando la sensación de falta de gravedad pasaba sobre él por segunda vez en su vida.

**-------------------**

**Aún en 1977**

**--**

Albus Dumbledore quedó viendo el espacio donde Alex Campione había ocupado unos momentos antes. Esperaba que todo hubiera salido bien y el joven estuviera ahora veinte años en el futuro. Salió del cuarto privado par ver a Filius y Severus de pie ahí.

"Alex se ha ido. Creo que funcionó. ¿Filius? El encantamiento si puedes."

Severus veía como el Profesor Flitwick apuntaba su varita a él director. Le lanzó un encantamiento de memoria, dirigido para borrar la información que se trataba al número de años en el futuro a donde Alex había sido enviado. Él colocó el hechizo en el director y lo encerró, así de esa forma necesitarían un maestro en rompimientos de encantamientos para intentar romper este. Los ojos del director quedaron vidriosos y se sintió un poco confundido por unos momentos.

"Espléndido Filius. Me pregunto si funcionó."

**-------------------**

**Volviendo a 1997**

**-------------------**

Cuando la sensación de falta de peso en Alex desaparecía, sintió como era tironeado hasta quedar rodeado de un par de fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron y evitaron que cayera al suelo de piedra. Por un minuto estuvo desorientado y se quedó en el lugar tratando de entender que había sucedido. Sacudió su cabeza para aclararla y se sorprendió cuando golpeó contra algo sólido detrás de él.

"¡Ouch!" Una voz familiar por encima de su hombro. Sus pensamientos comenzaron a correr, aquellos brazos, aquella voz. Se dio vuelta rápidamente sin soltarse de los brazos que lo sostenían. Abrió su boca para decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió. De pie frente a él, sosteniéndolo, el verdadero en tamaño real, con treinta y algo, Severus Snape. Intentó hablar de nuevo, abriendo y cerrando su boca.

Por un momento no estaba ni siquiera seguro si era el verdadero Severus. El hombre no había dicho una sola palabra, y Alex no estaba seguro si debería esperar un acerbo comentario, o una confesión de amor. Continuó viendo al Viejo hombre; parecía como si estuviera intentando hablar. Mientras sintió temblar los brazos que le rodeaban, envolvió sus propios brazos flojamente alrededor de la cintura de Severus. Alex logró decir suavemente una palabra. "Severus." Cuando las dijo no estaba seguro si había salido en Parseltongue, ya que casi la siseo, había sido hablada tan suavemente. Supuso que Severus había entendido porque el temblor se incrementó, pero los brazos se apretaron aún más.

Alex apoyó su cabeza en el amplio pecho y sintió un mentón apoyarse encima de su cabeza. Por diez minutos se quedaron en esa posición. Y no fue mucho después que Alex sintió la cima de su cabeza quedar húmeda por lágrimas. Él sabía que le debía haber tomado un montón al joven Severus para llorar, así que para que este hombre adulto lo hiciera... Sabía que debía estarle costando mucho más a ese hombre, así que le daría a Severus todo el tiempo que necesitara para tratar con esto. Apenas podía imaginarse en el estado en que estaría si hubiese sido él quien hubiera estado separado de Severus por veinte años.

Los brazos que lo rodeaban se apretaron aún más y volvieron a ser fuertes, y supo que Severus estaba empezando a sentirse bien. Lentamente dio un paso atrás lo suficiente para ver dentro de los ojos de ese hombre. Los ojos color ónix estaban enmarcados en rojo. Severus abrió su boca para hablar de nuevo, y esta vez funcionó. "Harr..."

"Shh.." Su primera palabra fue interrumpida cuando Alex elevó su dedo hasta sus labios. "No estoy listo para ser él aún. Déjame ser Alex por una noche más. **¿**Por favor?" los ojos de Alex enfrentaron a los de Severus suplicantemente, su voz cansada por el esfuerzo. "Por nosotros dos. Yo...yo sólo quiero estar contigo."

Parecían las mejores palabras que podía decir en ese momento en que la boca de Severus descendía sobre la de él. Dioses, un beso como nunca antes había probado. Los labios de Severus eran un poco más delgados, pero mucho más suaves que la de su versión más joven. Y ¡Merlín!, su aroma era grandioso. Él tenía un olor almizclado que la versión joven de Severus aún no había desarrollado completamente, y fue derecho a la entrepierna de Alex. Separó sus labios, dándole a Severus acceso, pero no quería apresurarlo. El hizo toda la invitación, pero dejó que Severus dirigiera. No fue desilusionado cuando una tibia lengua encontró la suya. Severus parecía estar intentando de recordar el sabor de él durante el beso, mientras su lengua exploraba la boca de Alex. Su cuerpo tembló brevemente cuando la lengua de Severus suavemente se deslizó sobre sus labios. Ambos quedaron jadeando, recuperando su aliento cuando el beso terminó. Los brazos de Severus aún no se habían separado de Alex desde que él había llegado.

Ambos quedaron ahí, de pie, respirando fuertemente. Severus aún tenía que decir más que media palabra.

"Alex, ¿estás seguro? Soy mucho más viejo."

"Estoy seguro. Ya sabia cuan lejos en el futuro iría. No planeo dejar de amarte sólo porque seas ahora un poco más viejo que yo."

Severus no respondió con palabras, pero le alcanzó a Alex algo que no había visto en varios meses, su capa invisible. Se envolvió en ella y esperó por Severus a que le guiara el camino, a sus recamaras quizás. Severus en vez de eso, levanto la capa y se inclinó bajo ella. Casi sonrió cuando levantó a Alex en sus brazos.

"Aún te estás recuperando Alex. ¿O ya lo has olvidado?"

Alex le sonrió a Severus quien lo cargó todo el camino hasta los calabozos. Una vez que estuvieron en sus cuartos privados, Severus dejó a Alex sobre el sofá. Inmediatamente se fue en busca de algunas pociones.

"¿Severus?" Alex llamó, mientras comenzaba a quitarse las varias capas de ropas.

"Alex, Yo... ¿porqué te estás desvistiendo?"

Alex no podía creerlo. "Tenía 'sólo' tres capas de ropa." Le dijo sarcásticamente. "¿Para que es la poción?"

Severus dejó la poción de color verde sobre la mesa junto a Alex. "Tuve veinte años para desarrollar una poción que te ayudara con el incremento de poder. Logré crear esto dos años después que te fuiste. Ahora, bébela."

Alex tomó la poción y la ingirió, hacienda gestos por su sabor desagradable. Instantáneamente el pulsar disminuyó. Todo su cuerpo se sintió re-energizado. Ahora sólo vestía una túnica la que dejó sobre el sofá antes de lanzarse a los brazos de Severus. "Severus, parece imposible pero eres más perfecto que en el pasado. Te amo."

Alex devoró la boca de Severus y presionó su cuerpo contra el de él. Ya debe de haber sentido su erección contra la de él. Severus jadeó y al mismo tiempo Alex sintió la erección de Severus presionada contra él. "¿Tienes alguna cama en este cuarto tuyo?"

Severus sonrió y volvió a besar a Alex, llevándolo hasta el dormitorio. Alex duramente notó que estaba siendo llevado a algún lado hasta que la parte trasera de sus piernas golpeó contra el borde de la cama, donde cayó de espaldas. Se movió hasta el centro de la cama y se dispuso a quitarse la última prenda que lo cubría. Cuando quedó con solo su ropa interior, miró a Severus, quien ya se había quitado su túnica y metido bajo las mantas. Alex frunció el ceño, él quería ver este Viejo cuerpo de Severus'. Pero, cambió a una sonrisa al meterse bajo las mantas el mismo.

Alex rápidamente giro poniéndose en los brazos de Severus. En vez de invadir inmediatamente esa boca, comenzó a dejar besos por su mentón y quijada. Alex sonreía al ver los ojos de Severus cerrarse y como estiraba su cabeza hacia atrás, incitando a que Alex recorriera su cuello con su boca. No pensaba en decepcionar al Viejo hombre, Alex se movió hasta su cuello y comenzó a besar la sensible piel. Su excitación aumentaba con cada jadeo y gemido que Severus hacia. Bajó sus manos y se sorprendió al encontrar la erección dura como piedra de su amante, que parecía ser un poco más grande de lo que él recordaba. Se detuvo lo suficiente para quitarse su ropa interior, tirándola a un lado. Volvió a inclinarse sobre Severus, envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor y girando a ambos, dejando a Severus encima.

"Hazme el amor Severus." Severus pestañeó un par de veces.

"Estas..."

"Si. Por favor Severus."

Severus se estiró hasta un lado de la cama y revolvió uno de los cajones, regresando con la poción correcta. Empujó las piernas de Alex hacia arriba y esparció un poco de la poción entre sus piernas. Hacía mucho tiempo que había aprendido el placer de la preparación, pero esa era una historia para otra noche. Lentamente insertó un dedo, sonriendo al ver como Alex jadeaba. Se tomó un momento para estrechar la abertura de Alex para luego alinearse con ella.

"Alex, después de como te he tratado todos estos..."

"¡Severus!" dijo Alex, con vos suplicante. "Yo supe quien eras y como me habías trata... tratado. Maldición, no te culpo."

Alex sonrió al ver como los ojos de Severus lo memorizaban, como si buscaran una respuesta, antes de empujar dentro de él. Alex se quejó, pero intentó esconderlo. 'Severus es definitivamente un poco más grande.' Pensó. Al disminuir el dolor el placer creció. Alex sabía que su amante no iba a durar mucho cuando las embestidas se volvieron desenfocadas y al azar. Severus casi gritó el nombre de Alex al llegar al orgasmo, antes de dejarse caer a un lado. Se quedó ahí jadeando mientras se recobraba. Alex tenía muy claro que su propia y ahora dolorosa erección, necesitaba atención. Pero él no era el que se había pasado los últimos veinte años esperando. Movió el sudado cabello de la frente de Severus y lo besó antes de volver a acostarse de espaldas. Ahora tenía tiempo para pensar, tiempo que ni quería. '¿Y ahora que sucederá?' Por suerte Severus tenía otras ideas, cuando recuperó su compostura y miró seriamente al cuerpo junto a él. Alex estaba perdido en sus pensamientos sobre el día de mañana cuando de repente, una húmeda y caliente boca descendió sobre su erección y comenzó acariciándolo y chupándolo. Casi cayó de la cama cuando terminó en la boca de Severus, gruñendo su nombre.

Después de eso, Alex no necesito pensar más y se recostó sobre su amante y se durmió…

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
29.11.2006

* * *


	22. La Mañana Siguiente

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 21: _  
_**_La Mañana Siguiente_

**NOTA: **Nos quitaron internet hace más de una semana, por eso la demora. Ya les aviso que terminé de traducir todos los capítulos y ahora mismo están beteandose con SailorEarth. En cuanto los reciba y pueda los subire todos juntos.

* * *

x 

x

Después de la calida reunión que compartieron, ningún mago durmió bien esa noche. Alex seguía despertándose, el extraño aroma y la cama desconocida le evitaban el poder dormirse profundamente. Notó que Severus también tenía problemas en sus sueños. La última vez que se despertó Alex vio que ya era temprano en la mañana así que ni intentó en volverse a dormir. Giró en su lugar para ver a Severus, este viejo Severus que lo había sujetado con tanta necesidad durante la noche previa. _'Talvez es por eso que a Severus le costaba dormirse tanto anoche' Veinte años es un montón de tiempo para pasarlo sin ver a alguien o poder interactuar con esa persona.'_

Miró de cerca al hombre a su lado. Aún se parecía mucho a su versión de diecisiete años, si Alex miraba profundamente. Parecía que dormido las arrugas, las líneas del profesor se alisaban

El cabello de Severus ya no era liviano y libre como lo era en 1977, parecía que se apelmazaba más, ahora. Aunque, Alex recordaba sus primeros años aquí, y el cabello del profesor no parece tan grasoso como él lo recordaba. Pero, por supuesto, Harry maldito Potter no soportaba al tipo y probablemente veía las cosas peor de lo que eran.

Volviendo a ver el rostro de Severus, no había ninguna sonrisa de desprecio o afectada en esos suaves y delgados labios que había sentido durante la noche pasada. La nariz mostraba signos de haber sido quebrada en algún momento después del séptimo año. Iba a tener que preguntar sobre eso.

Alex sólo esperaba que la pasión de Severus de anoche, durara bastante, y que lo de anoche haya significado algo para él. Muchas cosas pudieron haber cambiado sobre Severus en los últimos veinte años. ¿Habrá sido anoche un intento de continuar su relación en este tiempo, o habrá sido que Severus lo extrañaba y tenía deseos o fantasías pendientes sobre la época en que estuvieron juntos? El joven Mago cerró sus ojos, recostándose sobre la ornadamente tallada cabecera de la cama. ¿Será que él era nada más que una fantasía en los ojos del viejo Severus, o aún habrá un lugar para Alex en su vida? Su corazón era la parte fácil. Pero su vida, y cosas como la vida real harán de esta relación una con dificultades. Alex no era tan inocente como para creer que todo sería perfecto.

Al final salió de sus pensamientos al ver que Severus comenzaba a despertarse y finalmente abrió sus ojos. Se quedaron viendo uno al otro.

Severus abrió su boca para hablar. "Alex, yo..."

A Alex no le gustaba la inseguridad que reflejaban los ojos de Severus. No era una mirada que estuviera acostumbrado a ver en el brujo. "Severus, está bien. Confía en mí, estoy tan inseguro sobre esto como tu lo estás."

Severus gruñó, enterrando sus emociones. "Eso es ser bastante inseguro, entonces. El cuarto de baño esta por el vestíbulo a la derecha. Discutiremos todo esto cuando estemos listo para empezar el día."

Ambos fueron por el proceso de ducharse y vestirse antes de sentarse juntos frente a la estufa.

Alex no soportaba el estar sentado en silencio por más tiempo y aclaró su garganta suavemente. "Severus, um¿puedo, puedo seguir llamándote así?"

La voz de Severus sonó firme al responder. "Si, si, por supuesto."

Mientras Alex no estaba seguro de que quisiera respuestas, decidió que igual necesitaba preguntar. "¿Dónde estoy exactamente¿Estuve fuera la misma cantidad de tiempo de la que viví allá?"

"Si, estuviste. Es finales de Junio aquí. Igual que cuando tu... Cuando te fuiste."

"Así que¿todo el mundo sabe donde es que estuve?" La voz de Alex temblaba un poco.

"La Orden, la señorita Granger, y el señor Weasley saben la verdad. El resto del mundo mágico te cree muerto, incluyendo el Señor Oscuro."

"Oh."

"Ahora, Alex, debes decidir que hacer. Créeme cuando te digo que el Señor Oscuro estaba bastante molesto cuando _'Alex'_ se escapó de él. Y, dudo que simplemente se haya olvidado de ti. Tú no olvidas a un mago que tiene algunos de tus poderes. Mi opinión es que sería mejor que re-aparecieras como Harry Potter diciendo que estuviste en un tipo de letargo todo este tiempo."

Alex asintió lentamente. Parecía una buena idea.

Ya se estaba poniendo nervioso al frió exterior que Severus había erigido, estando acostumbrado al rostro emocional del joven Severus. Decidió ir al grano. "¿Qué pasa con Severus?"

Severus respiró profundo y se miró fijamente a Alex. Ya no se sentía confortable con tener sus emociones a plena vista, pero sabía que le estaba dando a Alex una impresión equivocada. Así que, relajó su rostro antes de contestar lo más sinceramente posible. "Alexander, he tenido veinte años para pensar sobre todo esto. Si... si quieres tenerme, me gustaría que esto funcionara. No creo que jamás pueda encontrar a alguien como tu. Aún creo que tenemos mucho en común."

"¿Ya no importa que soy Harry Potter?" pregunto un inseguro Alex.

"No. Tuve todo un año para lidiar con ese dato." A Alex le agradó ver una sonrisa juguetona en Severus al decir eso.

Alex sonrió y se acercó a Severus hacia él, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. "Será un alivio el poder decirte todo. No tender que esconder nada nunca más." De repente Alex se aleja, se notaba el miedo claramente en su cara.

"¿Dónde está tu collar? No recuerdo tampoco haberlo visto anoche."

Severus apuntó su varita a su pecho y pronunció un encantamiento revelador. Y luego sacó el collar de adentro de su túnica. La serpiente instantáneamente vio a Alex y volvió a la vida.

Maestro¿cómo ha estado? Ha pasado tanto tiempo. Pensé que había muerto. Sólo he conocido otro hablador, pero es malo. Nadie me ha podido decir nada sobre usted. Pensé que estaba muerto.

Antes de que Alex le respondiera a la serpiente tenía que explicarle a Severus que sucedía.

"Severus, hay tantas cosas que no pude decirte sobre este collar. Una de esas cosas es que puedo hablarle."

Severus asintió, sabía que Harry Potter hablaba Parsel.

He estado bien. No ha pasado mucho tiempo para mi. He viajado por el tiempo.

Si, usted está como lo recuerdo. No ha envejecido.

Alex elevó su vista para ver a Severus. "Él es un poco más especial de lo que te había dicho. No es sólo un collar encantado. Es el alma de lo que fue una serpiente viva, lo que fue puesto en el collar por Salazar Slytherin para proteger a su esposa. Es bastante sensible."

Severus levantó una mano para tocar el pendiente, el que instantáneamente quedo inmóvil. "Me preguntaba... Juré que lo había visto moverse a veces." Asombro se reflejaba en sus ojos.

Alex sonrió cuando los amplios brazos de Severus lo envolvieron. La áspera voz de Severus le susurró en su oído. "Aún sigue siendo el mayor regalo que jamás he recibido. Es mi posesión más preciada. Me ha salvado la vida innumerables veces."

"¿Y ahora?" Alex preguntó, tímidamente.

"Ahora Harry Potter debe regresar," le dijo Severus en un tono de 'volvemos al negocio'. "Te aviso que volveré a llamarte Alex en momentos privados. Y debido a mis obligaciones aún seré desagradable contigo. Por suerte las clases terminan en menos de una semana. He hecho algunos arreglos con Albus; hablaremos de ellos más tarde."

"Severus, una última pregunta. Es importante." Alex pausó dramáticamente. "¿Quién ganó el partido de Quidditch?"

Severus sonrió, rompiendo la tensión que había plagado la conversación durante la mañana. "Esos malditos Gryffindor ganaron, pero igual nos quedamos con la copa de Quidditch y la Copa de las Casas."

"Excelente. Así que¿simplemente voy y subo a la torre de Gryffindor?"

Severus sonrió afectadamente. "Aunque me encantaría ver eso, Creo que esos sinvergüenzas inaguantables intentarían hechizarte. Talvez deba acompañarte hasta la oficina del director."

Alex asintió, pero por dentro deseaba no ver al director. Fue porque Dumbledore no le creyó que sus padres murieron. Pettigrew podría haber sido detenido antes de eso.

Alex fue a ponerse de pie, pero una mano en su brazo lo detuvo. Miró a su amante interrogantemente.

"Supongo que ahora serás Harry desde ahora en adelante. Te amo H... Harry."

Alex/Harry resistió las lágrimas. "También te amo Severus. Sólo por que todos me llamarán Harry no significa que me volveré un Gryffindor."

Harry se inclinó, y capturó los labios de Severus en un fuerte beso. Dio un paso atrás, tomando aire. "Mejor os vamos."

Severus se puso de pie. "Si, hagámoslo."

Harry tomó su capa invisible, y se la puso. De nada serviría que alguien lo viera caminando por los pasillos. Severus sostenía las puertas para él hasta llegar a la oficina del director. Una vez que llegaron a la puerta Harry se quito la capa.

El director inmediatamente se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo a Harry. "Te hemos extrañado mi niño. Me alegro que hayas podido volver, y a salvo."

El director lo soltó, mirando a Severus con ese infernal, brillo de 'lo se todo' en sus ojos. Les apuró a que entraran y les hizo tomar asiento, Harry y Severus se sentaron frente a él.

"¿Imagino que estás aquí para arreglar que es lo siguiente a hacer?"

Ambos hombres asintieron.

"Bien, porque ya lo tengo todo planeado. Harry, seguro que recuerdas la cámara del lado opuesto al gran salón. Quisiera que fueras hasta ahí. La mayoría de los estudiantes llegarán pronto para el desayuno; y cuando lleguen haré un pequeño anuncio."

Harry no estaba seguro si le gustaba la idea de ser anunciado de esa forma, pero aceptó igual.

Severus le colocó la capa invisible por encima a Harry y caminó con él desde la oficina del director hasta la cámara donde debería esperar.

Severus giró para irse, pero se detuvo. "Harry, todo lo que te llegue a decir de forma dura, es solo una actuación. Recuérdalo."

Harry sonrió mientras empujaba a Severus hacia él. Mordisqueando uno de esos delgados labios con sus boca, y rozando su lengua en él. Severus inhaló bruscamente frente a la sensación y empujó a Harry contra la pared, profundizando el beso. Ambos se estaban excitando, pero Severus terminó el beso.

"Espere recibir un detención esta noche señor P... Harry."

Harry sonrió al ver a su amante retirarse. Estaba contento al ver que el hombre ya no podía llamarlo señor Potter. Tocó con un dedo sus ahora inflamados labios y sonrió. Del otro lado de la puerta podía oír al director hablando.

"Faltando menos de una semana de clases en Hogwarts debemos volver en el tiempo y recordar la primer semana. Durante esta reciente calma debemos recordar el ataque que ocurrió al principio del año. Como todos recordamos la desaparición de Harry Potter se creyó como muerte. Anoche, nuestro estudiante perdido, compañero de clase, y amigo, volvió a casa."

Harry podía oír el murmullo, hasta convertirse en un griterío que llenó la sala.

"No sabemos donde estuvo exactamente, pero estuvo en un tipo de letargo. Ahora, Él no está listo para ser sobrecargado de preguntas, así que les recomiendo que interactúen con calma con él."

La puerta se abrió y Harry vió que cada cara en la sala lo miraba a él.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
12.12.2006

* * *


	23. Integración

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 22: _  
_**_Integración_

Respuestas:  
_Alma RosaNS_, estoy traduciéndolos tal como son originalmente. X Capítulos.  
_KORA_: que razón tienes niña… y te la tengo que dar porque me acerco a los 30 en unos meses… pero tienes razón.

**Dignificado** … no se que significa la palabra pero eso fué lo que puso la autora. Así que no sé si está bien con el resto de la oración.  
**Oscura** …. Sé que en algunos países "Oscuro" lo ponen con 'b' (Obscuro), pero donde estoy, eso es incorrecto. Así que se lo aguantan :..

* * *

x 

x

Los ojos de Harry recorrieron el Salón, buscando caras conocidas. Empezando por la mesa de los profesores vio la sonrisa burlona de Severus, los brillantes ojos del director, y la expresión de asombro de muchos profesores. Luego ojeó las mesas de las casas. Sus ojos inmediatamente se conectaron con los de Ron y Hermione. Olvidándose de todos los demás, prácticamente corrió hasta ellos. Hermione y Ron también comenzaron a caminar hacia él .

Hermione le alcanzó primero, abrazándolo fuertemente. Tanto que él podía sentir el cuerpo de ella temblar mientras lloraba en su hombro. El ocultó su cara en su cabello y le susurró palabras tranquilizadoras a su oído para calmarla. Minutos más tarde ella le soltó, su cara húmeda y colorada de llorar.

"Harry, eres tu realmente."

Harry estaba mudo. Miró detrás de Hermione a Ron, quien estaba de pie ahí, inmóvil. Se vieron uno al otro por un momento, pero Harry decidió por Ron al empujarlo en un abrazo. Se dieron unos golpes en la espalda y se separaron.

"Que bueno verte compañero."

Fue un poco raro cuando los tres se quedaron viéndose, preguntándose ¿Qué más decir?. Había millones de preguntas corriendo por la mente de Harry. En vez de eso, levantó la vista hasta la mesa de los profesores. El director le señaló que se sentara. Parecía nervioso, dándole a Severus una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor. Era raro que resultara que ese mismo lugar era donde su padre se sentaba.

Sintió un leve hormigueo en su cuerpo. Miró hacia abajo y vio que ahora estaba vistiendo una túnica de Gryffindor. Miró hacia el director. Tendrá que hablar con él muy pronto sobre todo lo que andaba por su cabeza.

Cada vez que miraba hacia la mesa de profesores evitaba la mirada de Remus. Pero esta vez cuando miró, notó que Remus ya no estaba sentado ahí. Harry casi se sintió triste por eso. No estaba seguro como manejar la situación con Remus. Por un lado había tres años de educación y amistad. Aún así, por el otro lado, hubo un año de infierno. Esa poción que el director le dio veinte años atrás debe de haber perdido efecto.

Por el momento siguió manteniendo la cabeza inclinada hacia su plato, mientras comía su desayuno. Nadie se animó a hablarle, pero no tenían ningún problema en mirarlo fijamente. Una sensación inconfortable iba creciendo cada minuto y se sintió aliviado cuando el desayuno terminó. Harry aún debía hablar con Ron o Hermione, aunque no sabía porqué. Era como si no supiera que era lo más seguro para decir, y había tanto para decir.

Tenía que ir a clase, y la que seguía era doble pociones con Slytherins. Harry no podía haber deseado otra mejor, podría ver a Severus y estaría con los Slytherins, sin importar que estos fueran una generación diferente de Slytherins a la que estaba acostumbrado.

Al entrar a la clase, quedó un poco desorientado ya que la sala estaba arreglada diferente a como había estado durante todo el año para él.

Se sentó junto a Hermione, quien cada tanto seguía secando sus lágrimas. Poco después, Draco Malfoy entró como si estuviera paseando. Parecía a punto de hacer un acerbo comentario, pero Severus entró pocos segundos después. Harry no pudo evitar pensar que Severus lucía dignificado y sexy con su ceño fruncido y su túnica ondulando detrás de él.

Como los de séptimo año ya habían tomado sus EXTASIS, estaban trabajando en una avanzada y oscura poción. No era requerido, pero Severus, el Profesor Snape, explicaba a la clase como un hechizo causaba al que la bebiera, que se volviera más flexible.

Las pocas y obvias risitas fueron apagadas por la fría mirada del profesor de pociones.

"El uso más importante de esta poción, la que funciona en aflojar los ligamentos y adormeciendo los receptores del dolor, es durante un duelo. Es comúnmente usada por duelistas profesionales antes de un encuentro. También se sabe que los Aurores la toman cuando van a una misión de importancia. Ya que es una sustancia controlada y potencialmente adictiva, ustedes harán una versión mucho menos potente. Las instrucciones son las siguientes."

Giró en su lugar, apuntando con su varita al pizarrón donde las palabras aparecieron, enlistando los ingredientes y el procedimiento para realizar la poción.

El Profesor Snape tenía a todos trabajando individualmente, notó Harry. Él lentamente levantó su mano.

"¿Qué quiere Potter?"

"No tengo ingredientes. Señor."

Severus, Profesor Snape, apuntó a un caldero extra en un rincón del salón.

"Usa ese. 10 puntos de Gryffindor por no estar preparado para la clase."

Todos los Gryffindors en la clase se sintieron ultrajados. Harry le miró, pero no pudo esconder su diversión de reflejarse en sus ojos. "Pero, no tuve tiempo de..."

"¡Suficiente! No necesito tus patéticas excusas. Castigo, esta noche, 8 en punto."

Harry miró desafiante a Severus antes de recoger el caldero y los ingredientes como todos los demás. Mientras estaba de pie, buscando los ingredientes, Severus se le acercó. En un tono bajo, y amenazador susurro le dijo, "pon el doble de polvo de cuerno de bicorn."

Harry asintió. No sabía que efecto tendría eso, pero no sería sabotaje ya que él ya tenía un castigo.

Cuando todos estaban terminando sus pociones Harry notó que el suyo estaba más amarillo oscuro que el de los demás. Harry insolentemente se puso de pie y se le acercó a Severus.

"Señor Potter," siseó, "Supongo que es demasiado pedir que usted prepare una poción correctamente. Otros 10 puntos de Gryffindor. Todos prueben sus pociones. Si, incluso usted, Potter."

Hermione le dio una Mirada de lástima mientras ella tomaba un trago de su perfecta poción.

Harry intentó repasar los ingredientes en su cabeza, preguntándose que efecto haría una dosis doble de cuerno de bicorn. No tenía idea, pero con Severus de pie frente a él mirándolo fijamente, bebió su poción. Instantáneamente se sintió un poco mareado, pero pasó rápidamente. La poción lo dejó sintiéndose como de goma. Tenía que concentrarse para mantener todos sus miembros firmes. Severus despidió a la clase, recordándole a Harry que se preparara para su detención.

Harry notó la expresión de preocupación en el rostro de Hermione mientras caminaba junto a ella a la clase de encantamientos. Se sentía mal por no haber hablado con ella una sola palabra aún.

Todo era tan extraño. Maldición¿dónde estaba su coraje Gryffindor? Respiró profundo y llevó a Hermione a un lado.

"Te extrañé, Hermione."

La cara de Hermione se iluminó. "Oh Harry. Me estaba preguntando eso mismo. Ron y yo estábamos preocupados que no nos quisieras más..."

"Por supuesto que aún los quiero a ambos. Creo que deberíamos hablar de esto más tarde."

Harry instantáneamente se sintió mal por haberse quedado cayado toda la mañana. Debía haber hablado inmediatamente con Ron y Hermione pero estaba tan preocupado por como irían a reaccionar por todo lo que le había sucedido a él.

Hermione una vez más había vuelto a ser su feliz ser mientras entraban a clase de encantamientos. Harry se sentó inmóvil entre Ron y Hermione al empezar la clase.

El Profesor Flitwick se subió a su silla. "Estudiantes, como ya han terminado con su educación, he decidido dejar que todos hagamos una práctica de duelo. Busquen pareja. Las reglas es que están limitados a usar únicamente encantamientos. Todos ahora tienen siete años de conocimientos en encantamientos para defenderse. No maldiciones o hechizos."

Ron miró entre Harry y Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros a Hermione. Hermione entendió su dificultad y se excusó para retirarse a buscar un compañero.

"Harry¿compañeros de duelo?"

Harry sonrió, luciendo como un Slytherin. "Ciertamente."

Tomaron sus posiciones y comenzaron el duelo. Unos minutos después Flitwick se les acercó para revisar su progreso. Ron estaba en el suelo riéndose histéricamente debido a un encantamiento de alegría. El profesor se le acercó a Harry, susurrándole. "Que bueno tenerte de vuelta Alexander."

Harry sonrió y rápidamente llamó a la varita de Ron, terminando así el duelo.

El trío de Gryffindor permaneció tranquilo hasta la cena. Harry reluctantemente siguió a Ron y Hermione hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Hasta asegurarse que el cuarto de Ron (Harry ya no podía considerarlo como suyo propio) estaba vacío, puso un hechizo silenciador y cerró la puerta. Se sentó al estilo indio, en la que creyó era su cama.

Frunció el ceño; normalmente él no podía doblar sus piernas de esa forma. 'Debe de ser esa poción.' Las cosas estaban tensas aún. Los tres intercambiaron miradas hasta que Hermione sumó bastante coraje.

"Así que¿como fueron los pasados meses Harry?"

"Yo ... um, fueron buenos tiempos. ¿Cómo han estado ustedes?"

"Bien," Ron y Hermione dijeron simultáneamente.

"Eso es bueno." Harry no estaba seguro si de llorar o gritar. Esta conversación estaba demasiado tensa. Seriamente tendría que romper un poco el clima.

"Así que¿ya saben donde estuve, cuanto más saben?" Harry pudo deducir enseguida de que sabían bastante cuando las mejillas de Ron se tornaron del mismo color que su cabello. Hermione sonrió abiertamente.

"Ya lo sabemos. Sobre el Profesor Snape es a que me refiero," Hermione dijo rápidamente.

"No que haya nada malo con eso," Ron le siguió. "Pero estás seguro que él no te hechizó o... ¡ouch! Hermione¡sólo estaba preguntando!"

Harry comenzó a reírse. "Okay amigos, responderé un montón de sus preguntas de una vez. Fui elegido para estar en Slytherin porque decidí que podría crear problemas en el tiempo si estaba junto a mis padres en Gryffindor. Severus estaba..."

"¿Severus?"

"Si, Severus, Profesor Snape. Fue muy bueno conmigo. Estudiábamos juntos y jugábamos Quidditch juntos. Nosotros um, comenzamos a salir. Y él es muy importante para mi."

Hermione se estiró para alcanzar una de sus manos. "Lo siento tanto Harry. Noté que él no fue muy bueno contigo hoy."

Harry no estaba seguro si decirles o no a sus amigos que el día de hoy hacía sido una actuación. Se tomó un momento, pero decidió que no quería empezar este tiempo guardándole secretos a sus amigos.

"Todo era una actuación. Um, anoche hablamos de eso. El día de hoy estaba planeado."

Hermione quedó indignada. "¿Volviste ayer¿Porqué no viniste a vernos? Hemos estado tan preocupados. ¿Dónde estuviste anoche?"

Harry quedo colorado instantáneamente. Podía sentir el calor en sus mejillas. "Estaba con Severus."

Ron elevó sus cejas antes de darse vuelta enojado. Hermione entendía las razones de Harry, pero Ron se sentía herido. "Lo has visto todo el año. Pensé que podrías haber venido a vernos."

Harry se puso de pie. "Él no me había visto en veinte años. Creo que puedes entender eso." Entonces, salió rápidamente de la habitación.

No se detuvo hasta que llegó a los calabozos. Miró a su reloj y vio que había llegado treinta minutos temprano. Se recostó contra la puerta de la clase de pociones. '¿Porqué no podían Ron y Hermione entender?' Harry comenzó a sentirse completamente sólo.

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? Si no es más que Potty en presencia."

Harry rápidamente levantó la vista para ver a Draco Malfoy junto con la mayoría de los de Slytherin de séptimo año.

"Malfoy."

"¿Dónde está tu fan club Potter? Creí que te estarían siguiendo a todas partes. Oh, cierto, el Señor Oscuro te gano en el último duelo. Supongo que ya no eres tan infalible."

"Guárdatelo Malfoy."

Los Slytherins sonreían de forma similar. Harry de repente se preguntó si él también tendría esa sonrisa ahora. Asumió que sí. Era un mecanismo de defensa para los Slytherins, supuso. Ahora entendía a la gente frente a él, pero ellos jamás sabrían que él los entendía. Mientras los Slytherins se le acercaban, él repentinamente cayó hacia atrás. La puerta en la que se había recostado, se había abierto, y sintió como lo sujetaron fuertes brazos antes de caer al suelo.

"Señor Potter, creo que ya es hora de su castigo." Severus saludo con la cabeza a sus Slytherins antes de empujar a Harry hacia dentro de la clase y cerrar la puerta. Harry podía oír a Malfoy hablando de desgraciados Potters, pero Harry se limitó a girar los ojos.

"Llegas temprano Harry."

Harry le sonrió a su amante, dándole un abrazo. "Que astuta observación."

Alejándose y mirando seriamente a Harry, Severus rearmó su comentario. "Okay¿porqué has llegado tan temprano?"

"Bueno, no vengo realmente por un castigo," dijo Harry, forzando una sonrisa. No engañó a Severus así que Harry continuó. "No creo poder manejar el andar entre Gryffindors por ahora. No me entienden. Ron y yo tuvimos algunas palabras."

La expresión de Severus se suavizó y ahora él entendió. "Lo siento Harry. Supongo que debe de ser duro para todos. Sígueme."

Harry miraba de cerca a Severus cuando entró en la oficina y luego dijo la contraseña que hacia que una pintura de su oficina se abriera. Espiando por el borde vio que dirigía directo al dormitorio de Severus. "¿No es esto conveniente?."

Severus se aseguró que ambas puertas por las que habían pasado estuvieran cerradas antes de presionar a Harry contra la pared. "Si, es conveniente¿no te parece?"

Presionó su boca contra la de Harry. Sus lenguas batallaron interminablemente, y Harry presionó su ahora duro miembro contra la cadera de Severus. Severus se alejó un poco, sus frentes aún en contacto. "¿No estás contento de que te haya hecho hacer esa poción?"

A Harry le tomó un momento el poder pensar claramente. De repente sus ojos se agrandaron al entender.

"¡Flexibilidad! Severus eres una vib... Pero¿porque hiciste que pusiera doble de polvo de cuerno bicorn?"

Severus se le quedó viendo. "Piensa por un segundo."

"¡Oh! Le da más fuerza¿es eso?"

Su pregunta fue respondida por una sonrisa salvaje. "Oh si, todos tus músculos deben de estar relajados a esta hora."

"¿Todos?" Harry dijo, respirando con dificultad.

Severus deslizó una mano hasta su trasero. "Si, todos ellos." Guió a Harry hasta el dormitorio y hasta la cama. "Y me tomé un poco de tu poción. Debo decir que fue preparada muy bien. Supongo que eres capaz de aprender pociones después de todo."

Después de pelar con botones y hebillas por un minuto, Severus tenía a Harry y así mismo desvestidos. Hora de darle un buen uso a esa poción.

Los efectos de la poción fueron inmediatamente puestos a prueba, y Harry no podía estar más satisfecho al sentir que Severus lo penetraba completamente de una sola embestida. El anillo de músculo que siempre se resistía, dio paso dejando a Harry gritar en placer mientras Severus empujaba lo más profundo de lo que Harry hubiera podido imaginarse posible.  
Ayudaba que las ahora más flexibles piernas de Harry habían sido elevadas fácilmente hasta su pecho mientras Severus le penetraba. Su orgasmo fue intenso y Severus continuaba entrando en él rudamente. El cuerpo de Harry seguía temblando cuando su amante comenzó a perder control. Un par de embestidas más y Severus llegó al clímax, diciendo tonterías que Harry ni siquiera intentó descifrar. Decidió en ese momento, que nunca se cansaría de ver a este viejo Severus perderse en la pasión. Atrapó cada una de las líneas de su rostro de piedra. Harry tiró de Severus hacia él, mientras recuperaban el aliento. Harry sabía que tendría que irse pronto a su propio dormitorio, por eso se aferró a Severus durante el poco tiempo que tenían.

Severus prometió nunca decirle a Harry de la extraña circunstancia que lo llevó a desarrollar está poción. No, Harry necesitaba aferrarse al menos a un poco de su inocencia por ahora.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
12.12.2006

* * *


	24. Segundo Día de haber Regresado

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 23: _  
_**_Segundo Día de Haber Regresado_

* * *

x

x

Una gris y huesuda mano destruyó el pergamino que sostenía fuertemente. "¿Es verdad?" La voz de Voldemort no era más que un bajo siseo. El fofo hombre frente a él se encogió en miedo.

Voldemort se puso de pie desde su trono, varita apuntando a la ratona figura ante él. "Te pregunté, Colagusano, ¿si esto es verdad?"

"S... si, si, Mi Lord," Peter chilló.

"¡Crucio!" Voldemort mantuvo la maldición mientras continuaba hablando por encima de los gritos. "Estúpido tonto. Debería matarte ahora mismo. ¿Porqué me tomó todo un día el saber lo de Potter cuando tengo un sirviente ahí mismo?"

Quitó la maldición y caminó rápidamente al ahora inconciente Colagusano. Sus finos labios se apretaron mientras el presionaba la Marca Oscura del brazo de su sirviente.

Severus despertó de un salto, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo. La marca estaba de un rabioso rojo. Severus cerró sus ojos brevemente, intentando suprimir el dolor. Estaba claro que Voldemort lo sabía, y esas no eran buenas noticias para Severus.

"¿Severus? ¿Qué sucede?" Harry preguntó, bostezando en medio de la pregunta. Entonces notó lo que Severus estaba haciendo. "Oh."

Mientras Severus rápidamente tomaba sus ropas de Mortifago, soltó un quejido, "Sólo vete a tu cuarto. Me verás por la mañana."

Harry abrió su boca para discutir, pero la cerró sin decir nada. Este no era el momento de discutir. Mientras Severus se dirigía por el corredor hacia la salida, Harry se tomó su tiempo para volver a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando Severus aparató, fue inmediatamente golpeado por la maldición cruciatus. Sus gritos hacían eco en la pequeña cámara, y podía decir sin duda que tan enojado estaba su _'maestro' _mientras la maldición recorría su cuerpo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desmayarse la maldición terminó, dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo de piedra. El único movimiento venía de su pecho con cada esforzado intento de respirar.

"Severus, yo creía que eras mi más fiel. ¿Estuve equivocado?" Severus logró abrir sus ojos para ver los rojos ojos del Señor Oscuro intentando entrar en su mente. "¿Como puedes ser un leal sirviente si no puedes decirme que Harry Potter misteriosamente apareció en ese maldito colegio donde enseñas?" Tomando un grueso mechón del cabello de Severus, siseó directo en su oído. "¿No creíste que fuera importante?" Sin alejarse gritó en su voz, "Eres inútil para mi. Dime rápidamente porque no debo matarte en este instante."

"Mi Lord, soy tu sirviente más leal. He pasado todo el día intentando saber como es que regresó."

Voldemort soltó el cabello de Severus y dio un paso atrás, su cara torciéndose en una horrible sonrisa. "¿Lo hiciste, verdad? ¿Y que has descubierto?"

Severus agradeció a Merlín por la distancia que ahora tenía. "Mi Lord, mi hipótesis es que la maldición que usted utilizó en Potter fue interferida con algo. Debió de abrir algún plano separado de existencia. El estúpido amante de muggles que maneja el colegio no está diciendo nada, pero parece que Potter fue a algún lugar donde seguía funcionando porque ha podido seguir creciendo."

Severus instantáneamente se sintió aliviado al ver que el Señor Oscuro miraba a otro lado. Aunque sus esperanzas cayeron al oír a Voldemort. "Así que sí sirves para algo." Voldemort tomó un mechón de cabello de Severus de nuevo. "Te doy esta noche para que me pruebes para que sirves."

Severus cuidadosamente escondió el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo al ver la lujuria en los ojos de Voldemort _(**Yippiii!!!!!!!!!—**nota del traductor **Nooooooooo!!!! – nota de la beta jaja**)._ Y silenciosamente agradeció a Merlín por haber tomado la poción relajante esa noche. Había dejado de tomarla años atrás cuando el Señor Oscuro se aburrió de él, prefiriendo usar sus más jóvenes, y firmes reclutas. Aún así, está será una larga noche.

--------------------------

Cuando Harry volvió a la torre de Gryffindor se puso a dar vueltas frente al retrato. Lo último que quería era ver a alguno de sus amigos.

"¿Has olvidado la contraseña jovencito?"

Harry levantó la vista y descubrió a la dama gorda sonriéndole.

"No, no lo he hecho. Simplemente no quiero entrar." Dejó de caminar y se recostó contra el muro.

"Todos están durmiendo, si es eso lo que te molesta."

Harry volvió a mirarla, dándole una sonrisa, y la contraseña.

Ella tenía razón. Los únicos en la sala común eran un par de tercer año que se habían dormido mientras estudiaban. Y cuando llegó a su habitación, se sintió aliviado de ver que Ron también estaba dormido. Giró en la cama por horas sin poder dormir, porque su preocupación por Severus crecía a cada minuto. Al menos en el pasado él sabía cuando Severus volvía porque dormían en la misma habitación. Sabiendo que no iba a poder dormir, sacó su libro de DCLAO. Había tantas estrategias de defensa que se habían desarrollado en los pasados veinte años, y mañana a primera hora tenía DCLAO.

Cinco horas más tarde Harry abrió sus ojos y encontró que el libro que había estado leyendo se había resbalado de la cama. Inmediatamente se sintió culpable por haberse dormido cuando Severus podría estar herido o peor. Al menos era el primero en despertarse, así que se apuró para ir a las duchas y cambiarse. Luego corrió hasta el gran salón, su corazón golpeándole en le pecho.

Harry apretó los ojos antes de entrar en el salón. Esperaba que cuando los abriera, Severus estuviera sentado en la mesa principal. Aún no había decidido que iría a hacer si Severus no estuviera, encontrar al director tal vez.

Así que, respiró profundo y abrió los ojos, y se sintió aliviado al ver a Severus sentado en su lugar de siempre. Severus levantó la vista por un segundo, pero miró a otro lado cuando notó a Harry.

_'Algo está mal,' _pensó Harry mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Gryffindor. No sentía hambre y se puso a mirar más de cerca la apariencia de Severus. Su cabello parecía estar enredado además de embotado. Su piel parecía más pálida de lo usual y Harry se asombró al ver que la mano de Severus temblaba levemente cuando intentó de levantar una taza de café. _'¿Qué diablos le sucedió?' _

Mantuvo su vista en Severus, esperando y deseando que Severus le mirara. El hombre lucía como acosado, rendido. Cuando el director entró Harry lo miró fijamente. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza solemnemente justo cuando Severus se levantó y salió del salón. Harry se levantó para seguirlo, pero fue sostenido en el lugar por un encantamiento puesto por el director. El director seguía negándole con la cabeza.

Harry refunfuñó y se puso a mirar su plato, intentando no mirar al director. Por suerte, o no, el resto de los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar, Ron y Hermione entre ellos. Ambos se sentaron frente a él en silencio, excepto cuando se susurraban entre ellos. Hermione finalmente habló después de darle una mirada de cansancio a Ron.

"Harry, lo sentimos por haberte molestado anoche, y entendemos el porqué te molestaste anoche" Harry sabía que Hermione era sincera, pero el Colorado que subía por la cara de Ron mostraba que el estaba siendo forzado a aceptar esa decisión. Quería seguir en silencio, y simplemente mirar desaprobatoriamente a Ron, pero como realmente quería volver a tener sus amigos, se rindió.

"Les perdono, si me perdonan. No debí enojarme con ustedes." Intentó darle su mejor sonrisa, pero sabía que fallaba miserablemente.

"¿Sucede algo malo Harry?" Hermione siempre se da cuenta de las cosas.

"Estaré bien," les dijo bufando; "mejor nos vamos para defensa. No quiero llegar tarde"

Mientras todos se dirigían al salón, Harry negaba con la cabeza. No debería ser tan brusco con sus amigos. No era culpa de ellos que Severus fuera llamado anoche.

Harry fruncía el ceño mientras recordaba que Remus estaría enseñando esa clase. Así que, cuando entraron a la clase eligió un asiento en la última fila. Ron y Hermione le dieron una mirada comprensiva mientras continuaban hasta la primera fila.

La clase fue una pesadilla para Harry que intentaba evitar a Remus como si fuera la plaga. Incluso cuando Remus se acercó para ayudar a algunos con el hechizo que estaban estudiando, Harry le dio la espalda y caminó hasta el otro lado de la sala. Remus simplemente suspiraba y continuaba con el siguiente alumno.

Harry tomó sus libros cuando terminó la clase, aliviado de poder retirase al fin. _'¿Este día no termina más?'_ Quería llegar a ver a Severus.

"Señor Potter, quédese después de clase." La voz de Remus era educada, y firme. Harry se achicó.

"¿Quería verme profesor Lupin?" Harry pensó que talvez si mantenía a Remus y Lupin separados, podría soportarlo hasta el final de las clases en Hogwarts.

Remus señaló una silla, la que Harry aceptó, mientras ponía un encantamiento de cerrado y silencio en la puerta.

"Mira Harry,..."

"No, no necesito oírlo," le gritó Harry, moviéndose hasta la puerta. Otro hechizo lo devolvió a su asiento.

"Me va a escuchar, Señor Potter. Se que ha pasado por mucho durante este año, pero en mi clase se va a comportar. Le queda otra clase el Jueves, y le daré un castigo el ultimo día de clase si tengo que hacerlo."

Harry giró los ojos hasta el techo y sopló. "Está bien. Una clase más. Así no tendré que verte nunca más." Una vez más se levantó de su silla, sólo para ser puesto en ella nuevamente Remus.

"Harry, se razonable. Eso fue hace veinte años para mí. Soy una persona diferente."

"¿Así que ya no eres un hombre lobo?" Harry le respondió, con su rostro enrojecido.

Remus se frotó la cara con las palmas de sus manos y se sentó al borde del escritorio. "¿Sabes que efecto tenía esa poción? Veinte años atrás, cuando me forzaron a tomar esa poción, ¿no tienes idea verdad?"

"No."

"Me hizo estéril. Me sacó mi posesividad sobre Severus al hacerme impotente. Se aseguraron de que ya no fuera una amenaza para nadie mientras esté en forma humana. ¿Es suficiente eso para ti?" la voz de Remus termino siendo un susurro, su mirada terminó en el suelo.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron al máximo. Nunca se había enterado de eso. Pensó que sólo le hacía no querer a Severus nunca más. Si, ese era suficiente castigo para Remus. Y, si, Harry podría perdonarlo, pero en vez de eso Harry recogió su mochila/bolso y salió de la habitación. Perdonar no era una acción que podía hacer en ese momento. Tal vez mañana. Ahora necesitaba ver a Severus.

Ese era su único pensamiento mientras corría hacia los calabozos. Esperó en el corredor mientras los de tercer año salían de clase, antes de entrar. Llegando a tiempo para ver a Severus entrar en su oficina.

Cuando Harry llegó a la puerta de la oficina, espió hacia donde estaba Severus, inclinado sobre su escritorio. "¿Severus?"

Sin levantar la cabeza, Severus habló, su voz un susurro ronco. "Harry."

Harry tomó eso como un permiso y corrió al lado de Severus. "Puedes decírmelo. Estoy aquí por ti Severus." Podía sentir los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo de Severus.

"Esto no es algo que quiera discutir. Es suficiente con que estés aquí conmigo Harry. Me recuperaré."

"¿Has visto a Madam Pomfrey?"

"Tomé una poción que me ayudará, pero actúa lentamente. Mañana estaré bien."

Harry tenía un millón de preguntas, pero sabía que no debía molestar a Severus. Sabía que le gustaría recibir el mismo trato si estuviera en su lugar. "Al menos déjame ayudarte para llegar a la cama. ¿Tienes alguna clase por la tarde hoy?"

"No. Irme a la cama me hará bien." Severus levantó su cabeza y Harry pudo verlo a los ojos. Harry podía ver que Severus tenía más que quería decir, pero no lo hacía.

"¿Puedo quedarme contigo Severus?" Eso parecía ser lo que Severus iba a preguntar por el alivió que apareció en su rostro inmediatamente. Harry podía decir que Severus no quería estar sólo.

Cuando Harry dejó a Severus en la cama, le quitó los zapatos. Luego fue a remover la túnica de Severus, pero no se lo permitió. Harry supuso que Severus no querría que viera nuevas cicatrices. Así que, lo cubrió con las mantas a Severus y luego se desvistió. Tenía Herbólogia después del almuerzo, pero pensaba faltar. Puso un brazo alrededor de Severus para reconfortarlo y en minutos ambos se quedaron dormidos.

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
12.12.2006

* * *


	25. Confrontación

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 24: _  
_**_Confrontación_

**Contestando a una pregunta:  
**No, no me parece divertido que abusen sexualmente de alguien. Mi comentario fue por lo de la lujuriosa mirada del Lord hacia Sevvie. Todos aquí ya saben que no me gustan las historias donde Sev es forzado.. y mucho menos por mi adorado Señor. A mi me gusta que ambos se lleven bien.  
Fue la mirada lujuriosa lo que me encantó.

* * *

x

x

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó al sonido del agua corriendo, y la habitación parecía estar húmeda. Estirando sus manos hasta el otro lado de la cama, el cual estaba vacío, confirmó, que Severus estaba duchándose. Después de permitirse un par de minutos más de oscuridad, finalmente forzó a sus ojos a abrirse. El vapor estaba prácticamente ondulando desde el baño, y Harry se erizó de sólo imaginarse lo caliente que el agua estaría. A él nunca le gustaron las duchas hirviendo.

Harry creyó que Severus se demoraría uno o dos minutos más, así que empezó a vestirse para el día. No estaba seguro de la hora que era, pero como no tenía clases durante esa mañana, no importaba. Otros cinco minutos y él ya estaba completamente vestido y sentado en el sofá. ¿Qué le demoraba tanto a Severus? ¿Cómo podía soportar el estar bajo el agua caliente por casi diez minutos? ¿Qué le sucedió cuando fue a ver a Voldemort la otra noche?

Mientras las ideas corrían por su cabeza, Harry pensó en varias opciones. Si Severus había sido cortado o quemado, definitivamente no estaría bajo una ducha de agua hirviendo. Era como si estuviera lavando alg… - ¡Mierda!

Harry saltó del sofá y corrió hacia el cuarto de baño. _'Maldición Severus. ¿Porqué no me lo dijiste?' _Corrió derecho hasta la ducha, y llamó a Severus. Cuando Severus no respondió Harry tomó una toalla para secar lo empañado del vidrio del cubículo. Severus estaba de pie, con sus ojos cerrados, y sus brazos sosteniéndolo contra la pared. El agua corría por su espalda, la que estaba de un profundo rojo. Quemada.

Abrió con fuerza la puerta de la ducha y cerró el agua. Severus se despertó inmediatamente, dándose vuelta para ver a Harry. Lentamente, Harry le ofreció su mano a Severus, ayudándolo a salir de la ducha. No se detuvo hasta que guió a Severus hasta el sofá, dejándolo boca abajo.

"¿Tienes algo para enfriar quemaduras? ¿Una poción talvez?" le dijo Harry, suavemente.

"El gabinete en el baño, la estantería de arriba, loción verde."

Rápidamente, Harry trajo la poción y comenzó a pasarla sobre la espalda de Severus. El color amoratado de la piel se desvaneció inmediatamente, y Severus se sentó sin ayuda. "Harry, talvez deba explicarte."

"Creo que ya lo descubrí yo solo. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que esto sucede? ¿Esta fue la primera vez?"

Después de traer dos vasos con agua, y Severus haber tomado un poco. Contestó. "No."

La mano de Harry instantáneamente estuvo sobre de la de Severus en un pobre intento de confort. "Oh, Severus."

Parecía que podía apagar sus emociones como si tuviera un switch, Severus continuó. "Después que te fuiste, Alex, el Señor Oscuro supuso que como soy gay, que no me importaría, que disfrutaría su, su... eso sucedió durante los siguientes tres años hasta que tu lo venciste siendo un bebe. Cuando regresó, decidió que yo ya estaba muy viejo, y comenzó a buscar a miembros más jóvenes. Pero, él estaba enojado anoche."

Recostándose contra el brazo del sofá, Harry tiró de Severus hacia abajo hasta que su cabeza quedó sobre el pecho de Harry, y dejó un beso sobre su frente. "Voy a matarlo Severus." Le dijo Harry llanamente, pero sólo porque no quería que Severus se molestara más.

"Lo sé. ¿Ya Albus ha tomado una decisión final sobre donde quedarás cuando termines la escuela?"

Tomado desprevenido con el cambio de tema, Harry abrió y cerró su boca un par de veces antes de responder. "Um, no, aún no. No es que importe. Me voy a quedar contigo."

"Si Albus no cree que eso sea seguro, entonces tendrás que quedarte con los Dursleys."

"No." Harry no había querido sonar tan rudo, pero los Dursleys ciertamente ya no eran una opción, magia de sangre o no. "Seré un mago adulto completamente entrenado, en dos días, y no van a hacer que vuelva a ese agujero."

"Harry, ningún mago quiere volver a su casa cuando ya es adulto, pero tu caso es especial. ¿Tan malo es quedarte con tus parientes? Nunca me has dicho nada de ellos en este tiempo o en el pasado."

Harry negó con la cabeza. "Esa no es una conversación para la que esté listo." Realmente esperaba que Severus dejara de hacer preguntas. Decirle a Severus sobre su vida casera terminaría siendo probablemente una larga y acalorada conversación. Harry no estaba preparado para decir nada.

"¿Ya has hablado con Lupin?"

Otro cambio de tema por el que Harry tampoco estaba preparado. "Si, ayer, me detuvo después de clase."

"¿Y, cómo les fue? ¿Se arreglaron?"

"Para nada. Me contó una historia melodramática sobre la poción que le hicieron tomar. Me quieres decir que debo hacer las paces con él, ¿después de todo lo que hizo?" Harry se había cruzado de brazos. ¿Qué pasaba que todo era conversaciones difíciles esta mañana?

"Creo que sería sabio el no alejarlo de nosotros. Me tomó veinte años, pero ahora podemos estar en la misma habitación juntos sin tener que matar uno al otro. Simplemente porque la escuela termina en dos días, no significa que te habrás librado de él. Habrán casos de la Orden en donde tendrás que trabajar con él."

"Lo intentaré."

"Eso es todo lo que pido. Ahora, creo que tienes una clase a la que ir."

Harry y Severus se vistieron para el día, y Harry se fue a la clase de Transfiguración. No podía creer que Severusde entre toda la gente, le pidiera que hiciera las paces con Lupin. Era demasiado pronto. Aunque no quería decepcionar a Severus, decidió que después del almuerzo, y después de sus clases de la tarde, iría de nuevo a hablar con Lupin. Cuando al final llegó a la clase de Transfiguraciones se encontró con otro problema, Ron y Hermione. Iban a querer saber dónde estuvo anoche.

McGonagall ya había empezado la clase cuando él entró. "Señor Potter, que bueno que se nos ha unido. Cinco puntos de Gryffindor por su tardanza."

Harry tomó su asiento con tranquilidad, pero no perdió las miradas que recibía del resto de la clase.

Después de clases, Harry quiso salir corriendo, pero sabía que eso enojaría aún más a sus amigos. Era mejor enfrentar la situación ahora mismo.

"¿Dónde estuviste? Estaba tan preocupada. Fui con McGonagall, ella te buscó. Dos horas más tarde volvió para decirme que estabas bien, pero que ibas a dormir en otro lado por la noche."

Harry esperó hasta que el resto de la clase se había retirado para almorzar antes de responder. "Estuve con Severus."

Ron y Hermione suspiraron. "Pero, Harry, ¿no era él que siempre se quejaba de que las reglas se doblaban a tu gusto. Y ahora él hace lo mismo." Ron se quejaba fuertemente.

A la vez Hermione parecía tener una Mirada de 'todo lo sé'. "Eso es realmente romántico Harry. Me alegra que la relación de ustedes haya sobrevivido el salto de tiempo tan bien."

"Miren, hay una Buena explicación, pero no se las puedo dar ahora mismo. Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer?"

"Claro," fue la rápida respuesta de ambos.

El almuerzo fue tranquilo. Harry estaba muy preocupado por lo que le diría a Lupin. Además se pasó mirando a Severus. Lucía mucho mejor ahora. Apretando los dientes, Harry pensó sobre todas esas otras veces en las que Severus tuvo que soportar la ira de Voldemort. Cómo Severus no tenía a nadie que lo ayudara a pasar por eso. No debía haberse ido y dejarlo sólo. Maldito Dumbledore por obligarlo a volver a su tiempo.

Cuando el almuerzo terminó, Harry se excusó, y se dirigió a la clase de Lupin. Estuvo de pie frente a la puerta por varios minutos, intentando mantener su temperamento calmo.

"Profesor Lupin, ¿puedo hablarle por un minuto?"

Asombrado, Lupin asintió, y cerró la puerta detrás de Harry.

"Quiero seguir la conversación de ayer. Sé que tendremos que llevarnos mejor, pero primero quiero aclarar algunas cosas."

"Continua, ¿qué es lo quieres decirme?"

"Primero, sólo quiero decir que, no, no sabía lo que hacia la poción exactamente. Pero, eso no importa porque lo merecías. Al menos te permitieron quedarte en el colegio después de todo."

"Harry, creo que… "

"No, déjame terminar." Harry recorría la habitación como un animal encerrado, intentando mantenerse de alguna forma, calmo. "Segundo, licántropo o no, tu y tus amigos nos trataron como la mier…"

"Maldición Harry, ¡tu nos tratabas igual!" la cara de Lupin quedó roja de ira.

"No, Lupin, no lo hice. Cuando recién había llegado, yo estaba tan emocionado de ver a mis padres y tu y, y Sirius. Pero, pero todos fueron unas m..."

"No te permito que hables de tu padre y de Sirius de esa forma. Si sólo vas a insultarlos Campione, deberías irte."

Lupin le dio la espalda, de frente a su escritorio, pero Harry no le permitiría que dejara las cosas así. Caminó hasta el otro lado del escritorio de Lupin, quedando nuevamente de frente a él.

"Así es como eres. Nunca pudiste manejar las cosas de una forma apropiada. Siempre tuviste a James para decirte que hacer, ¿verdad? Cuando casi me mataste, eso fue lo único que hiciste ese año sin que James te dijera antes que lo hicieras."

"Campione, Harry, quien diablos estés intentado ser, ¿qué te sucedió? Has pasado seis años como un Gryffindor luego vuelves en el tiempo, pasas un año como un Slytherin. ¿Cómo pudiste convertirte en uno de ellos tan rápido?"

"Los Slytherins nunca estuvieron tan cerca de matarme. Talvez sea eso."

"Yo no podía controlar eso. Mira, deja a Alex Campione en el pasado. Quiero a Harry Potter de regreso."

Ambos quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, respirando pesadamente, intentando calmarse. Pero, entonces Harry recordó otra cosas que lo había molestado en el pasado. "El duelo. Ese duelo que tuvimos. Hiciste trampa."

"Eso no es cierto."

"Si, me golpeaste por detrás antes de que hubiésemos empezado. Te hubiese Ganado si no fuera así."

"Simplemente déjalo así Campione. Obviamente no vamos a solucionar esto hoy. Sólo, déjalo, tengo una clase que dar."

Harry miró a Lupin antes de abrir la puerta para irse, ¡_Oh_ _mierda! _Para encontrarse con toda la clase de séptimo año de Slytherins esperando para entrar.

"Asombroso, Potter. Acabas de alegrarme el día."

"Muérete Malfoy." Harry pasó por los Slytherins, quienes empezaban a entrar al salón. Sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy no entró. Harry caminó por un corredor y pateó una armadura. Realmente no necesitaba vérselas con Malfoy cuando ya estaba enojado.

"Ahora, Potter, no es necesario patear las decoraciones. Así que, tú eres, o debo decir que eras, Alex Campione. Mi padre disfrutará el saber eso. Apuesto que el Señor Oscuro también se enterará, hmm, en tres horas. No le toma mucho a una lechuza encontrarlo." Malfoy se acercó a Harry, empujándolo contra el muro, susurrándole en el oído. "Apuesto que el Señor Oscuro querrá hablar con Severus después de eso. _Apuesto que el Señor Oscuro querrá que_ Severus pruebe su lealtad de nuevo. Por lo que sé no lo disfrutó mucho la otra noche."

Harry sentía que se le aflojaban las piernas, y se preguntó si no fuera por que Malfoy lo tenía contra la pared, si se deslizaría hasta el suelo. "No entiendo lo que dices Malfoy." Las palabras no sonaron tan sinceras como él hubiera deseado.

"Veamos. Si dudas de mis conocimientos, supongo que tendré que explicarlo de una forma en la que tu mente Gryffindor pueda entender. Sé quien era Alex Campione. Sé que tu fuiste él. También sé que has estado pasando mucho de tu tiempo en el salón de pociones. Y si preguntas por la reunión de la otra noche, tengo mis contactos. Pero, si sé que Severus Snape hace un montón de bonitos sonidos cuando el Señor Oscuro lo coj…"

En un instante Harry empezó a brillar de un brillante verde a la vez que lanzaba a Malfoy a través del pasillo, un gruñido furioso lo acompañaba. Enrabiado, Harry sujeto a Malfoy de los cabellos, y comenzó a pegarle repetidamente. Sabía que debería detenerse, pero era como si su mano tuviera mente propia.

"Potter, que diablos…" Lupin había salido del salón, empujando rápidamente a Harry fuera de Malfoy, quien rápidamente se escapó por el pasillo.

"¡No, déjame! Debo detenerlo. Por favor, déjame. No lo entiende."

"Entiendo que acabas de atacar a un compañero en el pasillo, y lo hubieras matado si yo no hubiera intervenido."

"Pero se lo merecía, esa bolsa de mierda."

"Eso fue lo que pensé de ti."

Harry permaneció en silencio todo el tiempo que Lupin lo acompañó, hasta la oficina del director. ¿Era verdad? ¿Sería que él no era mejor que Lupin lo era hace veinte años atrás? Es gracioso que Lupin y él hubiesen pelado por alguien a causa de Severus. Bueno, no era gracioso, pero si Harry se sintiera mejor, se estaría riendo de la situación.

"Remus, oh y Harry, que sorpresa más agradable. Tomen asiento."

Ambos permanecieron de pie. Ambos comenzaron a hablar a la vez.

"Quiero que suspendan a Harry y lo envíen a casa."

"Malfoy sabe que soy Alex."

Dumbledore miró rápidamente entre ambos. "Niños, los dos, cálmense. Harry, tu mensaje parece un poco más urgente, continúa."

Harry le agradeció a Merlín que Dumbledore lo eligiera, y respiró profundo. "Draco Malfoy sabe que soy Alex. También sabe que Alex era amante de Severus, y que aún lo es."

Los ojos de ambos, Lupin y del director, quedaron como platos. "Aún..."

"Si, Lupin, cállate. Cómo iba diciendo, fue a enviar una lechuza a su padre ahora mismo. Severus está en peligro."

Harry veía como la cara del director quedaba pálida, y parecía envejecerse, más de lo que Harry hubiese recordado. Rápidamente llamaron a Severus vía flú, pidiéndole que se acercara a la oficina del director.

"Ahora" Dumbledore continuaba, "¿Cómo es que el Señor Malfoy lo descubrió?"

Harry miró inmediatamente en dirección de Lupin.

"¡No es mi culpa, Campione!"

"Si, si lo es. ¡Si no hubiese estado gritando Alex Campione por toda la clase, y tan fuerte como para despertar a un ogro, Malfoy no se hubiese enterado!" Los puños de Harry permanecían cerrados, y su cara colorada cuando la puerta se abrió.

"¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?"

Harry corrió hasta los brazos de Severus, abrazándolo fuertemente. "Lo siento Severus, Lo siento tanto."

Severus miró hacia abajo, hacia Harryluego a Lupin y a Dumbledore. "¿Puede alguien coherentemente decirme en nombre de Merlín que es lo que sucede?"

Harry respiró profundo, intentando calmarse, pero parecía que no podía retener ningún aire en sus pulmones. Era como si una Bludger lo hubiese golpeado en el pecho. Por suerte o por falta de suerte, Harry pensó, Dumbledore explicó la situación. Mientras Severus mantenía su cara de piedra, Harry sentía como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo.

"¿Tendré que decirle a Voldemort la verdad antes de que lo descubra por Malfoy?"

"¡No puedes volver! ¡No te dejaré!" dijo Harry. Y a la vez Albus decía más o menos lo mismo.

Severus se alejó de Harry y de los demás. Harry intentó detenerlo, pero falló. "Si no voy mi vida habrá terminado. Debo intentarlo. Le tomará al menos una hora para que una lechuza llegue hasta Malfoy."

Harry se estiró para sostener una mano de Severus. "Por favor, Severus."

"Harry, lo siento. Pero, debo intentarlo. Demasiado está en riesg… ¡Ah!" Severus sostuvo su antebrazo izquierdo y gritó de dolor.

Harry estaba inmediatamente a su lado. ¿Qué sucedía? Todo lo que Harry sabía era que Severus estaba en agonía. Harry miró la Marca Oscura y vio como sangre salía de ella. Nunca antes había hecho eso cuando le llamaba. Su mente comenzó a llenarse de preocupaciones. ¿Podría Voldemort matar a Severus a través de la marca? Harry no podía sostener el peso de Severus por más tiempo, por lo que lo dejó recostarse en el suelo, colocando la cabeza de Severus en su falda. Se sentía tan inútil mientras quitaba el sudor de la frente de su amante. "¿Porqué sucede esto?" Era una pregunta retórica.

Albus cerró sus ojos. "Voldemort lo sabe."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
18.12.2006

* * *


	26. Preparaciones

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 25: _  
_**_Preparaciones_

* * *

x

x

_"Lo sabe."_

Harry estaba más atemorizado de lo que jamás se había sentido. Aunque él nunca se preocupó por sí mismo frente al peligro, con Severus era diferente. Sentía que Severus era todo lo que tenía en ese momento. Presionando sus manos en la marca Oscura de Severus, Harry giró y miró a Albus. "¿Pero, cómo lo supo tan rápido?"

Albus terminó de escribir una nota, y la envió vía flú, luego se acercó para ver la marca de Severus. "Ya sea con un trasladador o un gira tiempo, los Malfoys tienen sus conexiones. Hay muchas formas de enviar rápidamente un mensaje."

"Albus, vine tan pronto como recibí tu nota," dijo Poppy, mientras corría hacia ellos. Harry se molestó al ser empujado a un lado, pero sabía que había poco que él pudiera hacer para ayudar.

Observó como una espesa poción, probablemente una pasta contra quemaduras, era aplicada a la marca sin efecto alguno. Luego le siguió, una aguada poción cremosa alrededor de la marca. Esa la conocía, una poción bloqueadora que resguardaba un área de la piel así evitando que la quemadura se extendiera. Pero nada servía. ¿Qué era lo que hacía el dolor tan intenso? Repentinamente todo le quedó claro. Era rabia, se dio cuenta. Pura rabia. Harry se preguntó si podría contrarrestarla con amor y una sensación de calma. Se acercó inmediatamente, y envolvió sus manos alrededor del antebrazo de Severus, y trató de recordar momentos felices, como si fuera a invocar a un Patronus.

Llenó su mente con imagines de un joven Severus sentado al borde del lago junto a él, juntos en el cuarto de Requerimientos, y compartiendo su amor en Navidad; oyó un suave gemido de Severus seguido de un frío que se extendió por todo el brazo hasta sus manos. Por ahora la crisis se había abatido; la marca había vuelto a su estado neutral.

"¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Harry?" preguntó Albus.

"¿Harry?" escuchó la insegura voz de Remus.

Medio mareado, parecía estar desconectado de todo, se sentó sobre sus tobillos, sin mirar a nadie. De repente se sintió cansado, y mientras la niebla que nublaba su mente se dispersaba, notó que le dolía la cabeza. Cuando levantó la vista para ver a los ojos del director, los tres hombres en la habitación se asombraron. Fue a tocar la marca. Notó que estaba caliente, pero no había dolor. Sea lo que sea que había hecho a Severus debe de haber afectado su propio dolor también.

"¿Qué hacemos ahora, Albus?"

"Debemos hacer una reunión con la Orden, Remus. ¿Podrías hacer eso? Llevaré a Severus y a Harry hasta la enfermería."

La mañana siguiente, Harry despertó rodeado de las blancas paredes de la enfermería. Frenéticamente busco a su alrededor, y sintió un alivio al ver a Severus despertando en la cama junto a él. "¿Cómo está tu brazo? ¿Aún duele?"

Severus negó con la cabeza. "Lo que hiciste quitó el dolor. Pude verlo todo, esas imágenes. Gracias."

Cuidadosamente, para no alertar a Poppy de sus movimientos, Harry salió de la cama. Tomó la mano de Severus entre las suyas, siguiendo las arrugas con sus dedos. "No necesitas agradecerme. Fue por puras razones egoístas que lo hice, mayormente."

Ambos sonrieron, pero la sonrisa de Harry se convirtió en una mueca. "¿Y si ÉL vuelve a hacerlo? Me quedaré contigo todo el tiempo."

"Dudo que el Señor Oscuro vuelva a hacerlo por ahora."

"¿Porqué no?"

"Para llamar a alguien, ÉL necesita tocar otra Marca Oscura, y enviar su poder a través de ella. Le causa a esa persona un montón de dolor, mucho más que el ser llamado. El poder y el odio que él debe tener y al ser enviado a través de la marca de alguien debe haber causado tanto dolor que probablemente haya matado a la persona que usó."

Harry quedó impactado por tal revelación -- que Voldemort llegue a matar a uno de sus seguidores sólo para poder castigar a otro. Ese monstruo estaba definitivamente insano. Nunca lo diría en voz alta pero, silenciosamente deseaba que Voldemort hubiese usado a Colagusano o a Bellatrix.

Debido a lo sucedido reciente, Severus y Harry lograron convencer a Albus de quedarse en Hogwarts hasta que la casa de Severus estuviera mejor protegida. Hermione, Ron, y el resto de sus viejos amigos se habían ido en el tren hacía varios días.

Siguiendo su partida, sobre los siguientes días el Diario el Profeta mostraba que había un aumento en lo ataques. Harry caminaba por el vacío Gran Salón, habiendo leído recientemente el periódico. Voldemort, aparentemente estaba más insano que nunca, apareciendo a plena luz del día junto a sus seguidores. Un artículo horripilante contaba como ÉL había matado a un niño muggle con sus propias manos. En el medio de un área poblada. El corazón de Harry se oprimió dolorosamente al leer esto. Algo había que hacer. Voldemort debía ser detenido.

------------------

"No Harry, te lo prohíbo."

"No eres mi custodio; eres mi amante. No puedes prohib…"

Harry casi se cae al sentir que Severus le tomaba del brazo dolorosamente. Severus estaba casi ladrando. "No voy a perderte. No esperé veinte años por ti para que salgas y comitas suicidio. Eres más Gryffindor de lo que imaginé."

Mientras Severus escupía la palabra Gryffindor, Harry quedaba tenso. Nunca había visto a Severus tan enojado, al menos no desde que había vuelto en el tiempo. Pero se dió cuenta de que Severus no estaba rezongándolo, sino que se importaba tanto con él que estaba asustado, temeroso de perderlo. El enojo de Harry desapareció inmediatamente.

"No crees que pueda vencerle," dijo Harry, bajando la mirada, perdiendo su posición defensiva.

"Uno a uno, por supuesto que puedes. Pero, contra él y cien Mortifagos..." Severus secó el sudor de la frente de Harry, y Harry se relajó contra él.

"Entonces supongo que necesitaré ayuda."

Rápidamente, Harry caminó hasta la oficina del director, Severus le pisaba los talones.

"Profesor Dumbledore. Director, ¿dónde está usted?"

La puerta se abrió y el director los invitó a entrar.

"¿A qué debo este placer?"

Harry se mordió el labio antes de hablar. "Señor, al principio del año, cuando desaparecí, ¿que sucedió con el E.D.?"

"Ah, bueno, en tu ausencia, el Señor Weasley se me acercó para hablar de continuar con las lecciones. Para liderarlas sin ti, y puse al Profesor Lupin para que los instruyera. ¿Porqué preguntas?"

Severus, ya se había dado cuenta a donde se dirigía todo esto, y negaba con la cabeza. Sin embargo, Harry continuó.

"Señor, estoy más que listo para pelear contra Voldemort, pero no puedo ganarle si está junto a sus seguidores. Quiero reunir al E.D. y la Orden para que peleen junto a mi."

"Se han ido todos a casa, Harry. Y, he estado hablando con varios miembros de la Orden sobre programar un entrenamiento apropiado para ti."

"No hay tiempo para eso. Voldemort sólo se volverá más fuerte. Tiene que ser ahora o nunca. Estoy listo. Quiero enfrentármele ahora."

"Vamos, Harry…"

"No me cambiará de idea, Director. Tres años atrás ya era más poderoso que él, y hace un par de semanas, para mi… claro, absorbí más de su poder. ¡No puedo quedarme sentado en este castillo pasivamente esperando mientras inocentes muggles son destripados!"

Mientras él gritaba, Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la habitación. Sabía que estaba faltando el respeto, pero necesitaba que el director entendiera. Mirando a Severus, le demostró su gratitud por no interrumpirle al sostenerle la mano.

Después de un minuto de silencio, Dumbledore se quitó los lentes, y se frotó el rostro con las manos.

"Muy bien, Harry. Prefiero que hagas esto con todo el apoyo que puedas antes que sin nadie. Para asegurarnos que se mantenga en secreto, tendré una reunión con los miembros de la Orden junto con los miembros del E.D. Cuando tengas a todos preparados, atacaremos."

"Gracias. No sabe lo que esto significa para mi."

---------------------

En cinco días todos los miembros del E.D. habían sido contactados, y la mayoría había aceptado luchar junto a Harry. Aquellos que eligieron no hacerlo, o sus padres se lo prohibieron, sus memorias de la entrevista fueron borradas.

Usar el Expreso de Hogwart no era una buena idea, porque podía ser detectado. Así que, a todos los estudiantes (y **a** todos sus padres) se les comunicó que viajaran por Flú hasta Hogsmeade.

Harry estaba nervioso, no por sí mismo, pero por todos los estudiantes que empezaban a aparecer. Le alegraba el corazón el saber que venían a pelear junto a él, que confiaban en él, aún cuando había desaparecido por varios meses.

Desafortunadamente, no le quedó mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Severus mientras trabajaba de cerca con la Orden para organizar todo. Harry estaba sentado al final de la mesa de los Ravenclaw en el Gran Salón, leyendo unos libros de hechizos, cuando una voz familiar lo llamó.

"¿Ron?"

Se dio vuelta para abrazar a Ron, y terminó encontrándose con toda la familia Weasleys.

"¡¿Fred, George? Oh, y Charlie! No los había visto en siglos."

De a poco logró abrazarlos a todos, y escuchaba como le decían que iban a estar junto a él sin importar nada. Querían estar junto a él mientras mataba a ese bastardo, aún cuando la mayoría no podía ni nombrar el nombre del bastardo.

Pronto Neville, Hermione, Luna, y Dean llegaron. El Gran Salón se había llenado de charlas, y tuvo que recordarse a si mismo que las clases no habían comenzado. Se sentó junto a Ron y Hermione para empezar a planear estrategias, la mayoría de las cuales fueron idea de Ron. Luna se unió a la discusión.

Harry se encontró rodeado de gente que se le acercaba para darle sugerencias. Bill demostró ser tan útil como Ron a la hora de planear. Habían ideado un plan con posiciones estratégicas sin importar donde fuera a realizarse la batalla. Junto con Hermione, Harry dividió a todos aquellos que se habían aparecido en grupos, dividiéndolos cuidadosamente por sus fuerzas.

Cada vez que miraba a Severus pasar, Harry podía ver lo orgullosos que estaba a través de su usual máscara. Aún había una preocupación que Severus sacaba a la luz cada vez que hablaba. Remus Lupin. Severus estaba determinado a obligarlos a que arreglaran su situación, pero Harry no estaba de acuerdo. Ya había discutido que Lupin y él podían trabajar juntos sin arreglar el pasado. Aparentemente, Severus no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente.

"Harry, si tienes un momento me gustaría que vinieras a nuestro cuarto."

Harry le sonrió a Severus, preguntándose de que se trataría todo esto, y se disculpó mientras se alejaba de la mesa. Al doblar por el vació corredor que los llevaba a su habitación, Harry tomó el trasero de Severus. Su mano fue alejada rápidamente por un golpecito de la de Severus.

"No te llamé aquí para que te divirtieras. Hay una seria situación que necesita resolverse."

Harry suspiro, exageradamente, para mostrar su molestia. Cuando Severus abrió la puerta, Harry se puso tenso.

"¿Qué esta haciendo Lupin en nuestro cuarto?"

"Ahora Harry, te he pedido varias veces que hables con Lupin. Y creo que este es el momento perfecto."

"¡Él es la razón por la que Voldemort se enteró!" Harry gritó, tercamente negándose a entrar a la habitación.

"Harry," Severus susurró en su oído, "por favor, hazlo por mi. Me he dado cuenta de que no tienes el beneficio de 20 años de distancia de tus memorias, pero Lupin no es un mal hombre, solamente es bastante terco como el resto de nosotros."

Harry asintió, sin animarse a dar vuelta la cabeza y enfrentarse a Severus. Cerró sus manos formándolas puños, apretándolas fuertemente, mientras se acercaba a Lupin.

Un año o dos atrás, Harry hubiera estado muy nervioso frente a esta situación, pero ahora ya ha superado los nervios. En vez de eso, se pasó la mano por el cabello, respiró profundo, antes de empezar a hablar.

"No puedo perdonarte aún. Aún duele. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a hacer una tregua, por el bien de todos. Talvez cuando esta guerra termine podré, er, re-hacer mi opinión de usted."

Harry tentativamente estiró su mano. Remus se puso de pie y la aceptó.

"Gracias, Harry. Eso es todo lo que puedo pedirte. Entiendo que necesites tiempo. Tus heridas aún son muy nuevas."

Con sus manos aún juntas, Remus empujó a Harry en un abrazo. Harry se sentía inconfortable, pero no se alejó. Por suerte, Remus no lo tuvo así mucho rato.

"Bueno, Severus, gracias por forzarnos a Harry y a mi para arreglar las cosas. Me retiro."

Harry y Severus vieron a Lupin irse antes de encontrarse en el medio de la habitación para un beso. El beso aumentó en temperatura mientras Severus llevaba a Harry hacia el sofá, hacienda que cayera de espaldas. Severus estaba intentando desabotonar la camiseta que Harry llevaba cuando oyeron una tos.

"Albus."

Harry siguió la Mirada de Severus hasta la estufa, donde se encontraba la cabeza del director. Un rubor invadió las mejillas de Harry.

"Vengan al Gran Salón. Hay un ataque en Surrey."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
26.12.2006

* * *


	27. Gracias Lord Voldemort

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...   
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 26: _  
_**_Gracias Lord Voldemort_

* * *

x

x

"¿Surrey?"

La Mirada de Harry se endureció, sus puños se apretaron. "Supongo que esto es todo," dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Harry, ¿estás sordo? Debe de ser una trampa," Severus dijo rápidamente, mientras se aferraba al brazo de Harry.

Harry se dio vuelta, cara de piedra. "Voldemort lo debe haber planeado como una trampa, pero estamos listos para él y será destruido esta vez." No entendía el porqué Severus no confiaba en él. Por suerte Harry tenía suficiente fe por ambos.

El Gran Salón estaba hecho un alboroto cuando Harry regresó. Gente gritaba, otros se abrazaban, lloraban, y se despedían de sus amados.

Sentándose junto a sus amigos, Harry dejó a Albus marcar el camino.

"Miembros de la Orden y miembros de, ah hem, el Ejercito de Dumbledore, es hora de llevar adelante nuestro plan. Cuando lleguemos a Surrey, es posible que haya un buen número de Mortifagos presentes, aunque posiblemente no sean fáciles de localizar. Apéguense a sus grupos, y a sus reglas, y regresen a salvo. Aquellos que no puedan Aparatar viajaran vía Flú a una casa a un par de cuadras de la zona de nuestro objetivo. El líder de cada grupo sabe donde empezaremos. Una vez que estén cerca, él o ella activarán un Galeón de E.D., y el resto de nosotros Aparataremos."

Tan pronto como Albus se levantaba de la mesa principal, hubo un caos organizado. Todos los de sexto y séptimo fueron llevados a la vía Flú, acompañados por varios miembros de la Orden. Mientras tanto, el staff de Hogwarts, acompañó a los estudiantes que recientemente habían terminado la escuela, y el resto de la Orden, caminó hasta los portones, listos para Aparatar hasta el lugar. Harry intentó varias veces hablar con Severus o sus amigos, pero no encontró palabras. Merlín como desearía poder ir sólo. No soportaría si algo le sucediera a Severus o a Hermione, o a cualquiera de los Weasleys. A cada uno le dio un abrazo, sabiendo que no era suficiente, esperando que todos volvieran en una pieza.

Mientras Harry esperaba por la señal de Albus para Aparatar, repasó su plan una y otra vez en su cabeza. Le hacia ponerse un poco nervioso el saber que Voldemort tendría un repertorio mucho más grande de maldiciones de las que él tenía. Repentinamente, Harry se consideró muy poco preparado, y nerviosamente comenzó a ajustarse la túnica. ¿Cómo iba a lograr esto? Ni siquiera sabía si Voldemort podía ser eliminado, mucho menos si el hechizo que tenía planeado usar funcionaría. Respirando hondo, trató de tranquilizarse. No importaba que no hubiera memorizado un libro de hechizos, ¿verdad? Él era poderoso, mucho más que Voldemort, y lo derrotaría. No, lo iba a borrar. Para cuando esté todo terminado, el alma del Señor Oscuro residiría en el nivel más profundo del infierno, y no quedaría más que una mancha de grasa como marca de donde había estado de pie.

Cuanto más pensaba, más enojado se ponía. Podía sentir su magia salir a la superficie, creciendo en intensidad.

Albus elevó su mano, dando la señal, y Harry Aparató en la calle fuera del Numero 4 de Privet Drive.

Lo primero que Harry notó era el sonido, el sonido de gritos. Miró hacia la casa y vio a un Mortifago sosteniendo a su tía en la ventana.

"Harry, no vayas a ahí. Eso es lo que él quiere," Albus dijo, rápidamente.

Harry trató de evitar darle una Mirada de sobra. Como si él no pudiera darse cuenta de eso por si mismo.

En pocos momentos, Albus tenía un montón de miembros de la Orden, aquellos que eran Aurores, intentando salvar a los Muggles. El primero en llegar a la puerta, Kingsley Shacklebolt, fue instantáneamente abatido (dominado y luego aparatado). La puerta había sido convertida obviamente en un trasladador. El resto del equipo pensó enseguida en eso y corrió hacia una nueva entrada.

Harry observaba como las ventanas se iluminaban con las luces de los hechizos lanzados. Casi se sintió mal de que sus parientes podían estar heridos o peor, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora mismo. De repente, escuchó lo que pareció cientos de Aparatajes alrededor de ellos.

Estaban rodeados de Mortifagos.

Harry sintió que era bruscamente empujado al centro de su grupo. Se hubiese sentido ofendido, pero sabía su lugar. Siendo el único realmente poderoso para derrotar a Voldemort, no sería bueno el hacerse matar justo antes de lograr su objetivo.

Estar atrapado entre dos círculos de luchadores por la luz, mostraba que los Mortifagos eran menos en número. La estrategia de Ron se mantenía bien. Desafortunadamente, Harry podía ver a varios de sus aliados ya en el suelo, y dudaba que los Mortifagos estuvieran usando maldiciones placenteras. Estaba agradecido de no poder identificar rostros en los caídos, y que no hubiera suficiente tiempo durante la batalla para sostener un Cruciatus por demasiado tiempo. Por suerte, aquellos que habían caído no habían sufrido.

Un fuerte "POP" sonó junto a su oído, haciéndolo tropezar. Cuando levantó la vista para ver quien había llegado a su lado, miró justo en la reptiliana cara de Voldemort. De pies y manos, Harry empezó a retroceder como un cangrejo hasta que estaba a varios pies de distancia.

"Harry Potter," siseó Voldemort, "que bueno que conozcas tu lugar." Voldemort lo miraba en su nueva posición en el suelo.

Harry se puso de pie rápidamente. Los miembros de la Orden que lo rodeaban se separaron para batallar contra los Mortifagos, dejando a Voldemort para él. Con su varita en la mano, Harry tenía varias maldiciones en sus labios esperando por Voldemort a hacer el primer movimiento.

"Parece que has aprendido algo en el pasar de estos tres años. Todo hubiera sido mucho más fácil si hubieras simplemente corrido y entrado a la casa. Ese tonto que corrió hacia la puerta... bueno, podemos decir que no estaba contento de ver a alguien más llegar a mi celda."

El pequeño discurso de Voldemort no hizo más que incrementar el fuego que crecía en la magia de Harry. Ya no podía esperar a que Voldemort hiciera el primer movimiento; perdería el control de su magia para entonces.

Harry gritó, "Pello," el encantamiento desvanecedor. Voldemort lo bloqueó, pero el poder de este lo envió varios pasos atrás.

Sin detenerse, Voldemort lanzó la maldición asesina la cual Harry esquivó. Errando su objetivo, la maldición le dio a un Mortifago que pelaba contra Ron.

En el tiempo que le tomó a Harry seguir el camino que tomó la maldición, Voldemort había vuelto a estar de pie, y rápidamente gritó y lanzó una maldición la que Harry bloqueó al usar la máscara del caído Mortifago para que absorbiera la maldición. Voldemort le siguió con un encantamiento que lanzaba cuerdas mágicas que ataron a Harry, y cayó al suelo fuertemente.

"Bueno, bueno. No eres tan rápido. ¿Qué tienes para decir?"

Derrotado como Harry se sentía en ese momento, sabía que dialogar era la falla de Voldemort. Harry sabía que Voldemort hablaría sobre sí mismo antes de matarlo.

"Tengo algo para decir, Voldemort."

Voldemort lo miró con descreimiento. "Vamos. ¿Cuáles son tus palabras finales?"

Harry se mordió el labio mientras pensaba en algo cortante.

"Gracias."

"¿Qué?" Voldemort gruñó.

"Dije que, gracias. Oh, lo siento. Permítame re-frasearlo. Gracias Lord Voldemort. No quisiera dirigirme a usted sin su titulo propio. Después de todo, puedo atribuir la mayor parte de mi felicidad a usted." Harry tuvo la valentía de forzar una sonrisa en su cara. Con suerte Voldemort se pondría más enfadado, y más resbalaría.

"Explícate," Voldemort dijo.

Harry peleó un poco con sus ataduras, sin ser detectado al conseguir su varita, la que había caído al suelo. "Es fácil. Verá, Fue su fallado atento a destruirme hace unos meses, lo que me envió en el tiempo veinte años al pasado. Logré ver a mis padres, y conocí un maravilloso hombre. Luego intentó usted drenar magia de mi, lo que resultó a la inversa, dándome más de su poder."

"¡Suficiente! ¡Avada Kedavra!"

Mientras Voldemort gritaba la maldición, Harry rápidamente murmuró "Deletrius," disolviendo las cuerdas, y saltó alejándose de la maldición.

Voldemort sostenía su varita a su lado mientras hablaba en un tono fastidioso. "Vamos, Harry Potter. Sólo estás retrasando tu muerte."

Harry levantó su varita contra Voldemort. "Tu serás el que morirá esta noche."

Voldemort tuvo la valentía de reír con su agudo chillido que atravesó la noche. "Tonto, estúpido niño. ¿No has aprendido nada?"

"¡Immobulus!" La maldición de Harry se disparó, y Voldemort rápidamente la bloqueó. Pero la maldición de Harry tenía tanto poder que atravesó el escudo de Voldemort, deteniéndolo de cualquier movimiento. Una Mirada de asombro de apareció claramente en el rostro de Voldemort mientras intentaba pelar contra la maldición.

"No lastimarás a nadie más, Tom." La voz de Harry era fría y firme. Y, apuntando su varita a Voldemort gritó,"

"¡Abuto Quingenti Aera Plures!"

Cuando Harry gritó la maldición un rayo de luz salió de su varita, directo hacia Voldemort. Cuando hizo contacto, Harry vió como Voldemort empezaba a brillar. Sólo esperaba que la maldición que había oído del propio Voldemort funcionara. Pero, en vez rejuvenecer a Voldemort, Harry alteró la maldición para envejecer a Voldemort, para envejecerlo quinientos años. Supuso que con eso bastaría.

La luz que rodeó a Voldemort empezó a pulsar antes de brillar más, tan brillante que Voldemort no se veía. Al desvanecerse la luz, la imagen de Voldemort causó que Harry retrocediera. La piel colgaba de a pedazos de los huesos de Voldemort, y gritaba en agonía. La vida era drenada del cuerpo de Voldemort y su cuerpo se rendía. La carne cayó de sus huesos, volviéndose polvo al tocar el suelo. Entonces, sus huesos se quedaron desmenuzados en un montón. Harry miraba con grotesca fascinación como los huesos parecían colapsar en sí mismos hasta que no hubo nada más que una pila de polvo.

Asegurándose de que Voldemort no regresaría, fue que Harry colapsó en el suelo de cansancio, sin darse cuenta de que la batalla a su alrededor había finalizado.

"Harry. Harry, bebe esto."

"¿Sev?" Harry dijo, intentando moverse pero fallando."

"Si, Harry, soy yo. Necesito que te tomes esta poción." La voz de Severus era suave e insegura a la vez.

Aunque no tenía la energía para demostrarlo, Harry estaba increíblemente aliviado de saber que Severus no había sido uno de los cuerpo que habían caído. Separó sus labios al sentir el frió vidrio de un frasco ser empujado contra su boca. Apenas tenía energía para tragar, pero al apenas ingerir un poquito de la poción, su energía improbó dramáticamente.

"¿P...Pepper up?" (_NO ME ACUERDO EL NOMBRE EN ESPAÑOL DE ESTA POCIÓN)_

"Si. ¿Crees que puedes pararte?"

Harry negó con la cabeza. "No sin litros de esa poción."

Apenas escuchaba gente en el fondo moviéndose y hablando. Había sonido de aparataje, señalando la llegada de más gente.

"Severus, ¿dime que sucedió?"

Sentía como Severus le quitaba el cabello que estaba pegado a su frente, mientras su otra mano sostenía la de Harry. Era un pequeño gesto mientras Harry aún seguía recostado sobre la calle. Aparentemente sus lentes se habían caído en algún momento porque solo veía borrones.

"Harry, lo lograste. Voldemort se ha ido. El resto de los Mortifagos están muertos, sin conocimiento, o han Aparatado. El Ministerio acaba de llegar para ayudar a llevar a la gente a San Mungo"

"¿Cómo lo hicimos?"

Harry quedó tenso al notar que Severus no respondía inmediatamente.

"Severus, por favor, dímelo."

"Harry, déjame llevarte a Hogwarts. Estás demasiado exhausto para Aparatar así que tomaremos el Autobús Noctámbulo."

Oh Merlín, pensó Harry, algo debe haber salido horriblemente mal para que Severus lo evada.

"Por favor, Severus, necesito saberlo."

Severus apretó la mano de Harry. "La mayoría de los heridos no están en riesgo de vida, pero hubieron algunos fallecidos – dos estudiantes, tres padres, y dos miembros de la Orden."

"¿Quienes? Por favor...¿Ron? ¿Hermione? ¿Dímelo?"

Harry los buscó con la mirada, pero sólo podía ver borrones.

"Estarán bien. Ambos salieron heridos, pero ya se los han llevado a San Mungo. Los dos estudiantes eran de Ravenclaw. Los padres w--"

"¿Luna? Sev, dime."

"No, la señorita Lovegood está bien, sin heridas. Aún no sé quienes eran los tres padres, no los conocía."

Harry podía oír el temblor en la voz de Severus al llegar a los miembros de la Orden. "¿Y los miembros de la Orden, Severus?"

Severus acercó a Harry a él, colocando la cabeza de Harry sobre su hombro. "Hemos confirmado que después que Kingsley fuera trasladado fuera de la batalla, fue asesinado. El otro miembro de la Orden… Merlín, lo siento Harry… El otro miembro fue Remus Lupin."

x

x

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -   
26.12.2006

* * *


	28. Mañanas Fin

**Thank You Lord Voldemort- (Gracias Lord Voldemort)**  
**_de/by ---- Resqgal_**

**Autor Original:** Resqgal  
www. Fanfiction . net / u / 392866 /

**Traducción**: K-tra ...  
http // tinyurl .com / pjqs9  
http // groups . yahoo . com / group / snoldemort  
Saquen los espacios de los links.

**Beta:** La grandiosa, la única, ... Sailor Earth

* * *

**Capitulo 27: _  
_**_Mañanas_  
(El Final)

* * *

x 

x

"Lupin? Lupin está…." Harry tuvo que tragar para esconder su aumentante ansiedad. "No. No puede. Dime que estás bromeando. No se suponía que sucediera así. No es… no es justo."

Severus acercó a Harry aún más a él, presionando la cabeza de Harry contra su pecho. Necesitaba escudarlo. El lugar estaba llenándose con oficiales del Ministerio y la prensa vendría en cualquier minuto. Tenía que sacar a Harry de ahí, pero no estaba en condiciones de Aparatar.

"¿Cómo está Severus?" preguntó Dumbledore, solemnemente.

"Físicamente, solo está exhausto, pero tenemos que sacarlo de aquí."

Albus asintió y sacó una pluma de su bolsillo. "Portus."

Severus sostuvo la pluma y le susurró a Harry, quien también la sujetó. A la cuenta de tres fueron trasladados.

Cuando llegaron, Severus se tomó un momento para localizar donde estaban. Estaban en la oficina del director, la que estaba benditamente vacía.

Harry se aferrò a la túnica de su amante, intentando envolverse en ella. No sabía que emociones sentir. Después de varios minutos de silencio, puntuados por profundas respiraciones, Harry habló.

"¿Cómo¿Cómo murió? Una vez que Voldemort se mostró, no pude arriesgarme a mirar a otro lado."

Severus alisó su cabello, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas. "No estoy seguro que estés listo para oír todo esto. Espera a tener una poción calmante…"

Harry lo interrumpió con un siseo. "Estoy listo. Por favor, dímelo."

Arreglando sus facciones, Severus comenzó a decirle todo a Harry, usando un tono calmo de voz.

"Todos sabían que yo era un traidor, así que me convertí en el favorito a eliminar de los Mortifagos. Fue durante un duelo contra Bellatrix Lestrange que oí la maldición Cruciatus lanzarse por detrás de mi. Giré justo a tiempo para ver a Lupin saltar delante mió, y caer al suelo. Pettigrew estaba al otro lado de él, manteniendo la maldición. Un momento después, Lestrange se libró del Impedimenta que la sostenía, y luchaba conmigo nuevamente. Cuando finalmente le vencí con un hechizo cegador, me volví para ver a Petigrew con su mano de plata alrededor de la garganta de Lupin. Me lancé sobre él, alejándolo de Lupin, y lo Stupified (hechizo petrificador). Como el es un mago muy débil lo dejé, y me volví a ver a Lupin. Estaba dando sus últimos respiros."

Harry cerró sus ojos, y respiró con dificultad. "Desde que vi por primera vez esa mano de plata sabía que iba a terminar en algo así. ¿Por qué no perdoné a Lupin cuando tuve la oportunidad? Salvó tu vida, probablemente. No puedo imaginarm…"

"Lupin me dijo que no te hicieras esto. Fueron sus últimas palabras. Dijo que me necesitabas más de lo que lo necesitabas a él, y que estaba listo para ver a sus viejos amigos de nuevo."

Harry temblaba, y se recostó contra Severus. "Si nos quedamos aquí, el director querrá interrogarnos."

"Estás más que correcto. Volvamos a mis cuartos," Severus le dijo.

Harry apenas suprimió un bostezo mientras dejaba que Severus lo guiara por las escaleras. La larga caminata le dio a Harry tiempo para pensar en sus condiciones. Ambos estaban sudorosos, sucios, y cubiertos de arañazos por esquivar hechizos.

"Podría darme un largo baño. Tu también, realmente."

Severus asintió y llevó a Harry hasta el cuarto de baño.

Aunque no estaba con ánimos para nada sexual, Harry se encontró cómodo al tener a Severus limpiando sus heridas gentilmente. Estaba más que agradecido por Severus ahora que nunca. Se sentía aislado de todo lo que había sucedido recientemente.

Se quejó al sentir que Severus frotaba un corte particularmente feo.

¿Cuánto tiempo esperó a que la Guerra terminara? Sabía que iba a ver una batalla. Era bastante obvio que iban a haber pérdidas durante la guerra. Pero, no esperaba sentirse tan alienado de todo eso. ¿Fue la vida de Lupin menos valiosa que la de Severus'? Harry sabía que perder a Severus hubiese sido más devastador para él, pero esa idea no hacia que el dolor disminuyera. Había perdido el último vínculo con sus padres. Harry se consideraba con suerte al haber tenido la experiencia de pasar en el pasado durante el último año, haya sido placentera o no.

Harry no había notado que habían cerrado el agua hasta que sintió el inconfundible ardor de una poción curadora al ser aplicada.

"Harry. Harry, pon atención. Prefiero que te acuestes antes que colapses."

Parpadeó un par de veces, registrando lo que Severus había dicho. "Um, si. Pero¿qué contigo?"

"Puedo encargarme de mi mismo después que estés durmiendo. Ahora ven a la cama. Tengo un tubo con poción para dormir para ti. Mañana nos iremos a la casa de mi familia. Mañana empezaremos el resto de nuestras vidas como hombres libres."

Harry asintió y se subió a la cama, bebió ansiosamente la poción que detendría los pensamientos que corrían por su mente.

**The End**

**NOTA del Autor:** Lamento decir que aquí es donde esta historia tendrá que terminar. Siempre había planeado en continuarla un poco más, pero no he tenido el tiempo ni las ideas para terminarla. Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que actualicé por última vez, pero a veces la vida real se interpone ante los hobbies. Con suerte, algún día comenzaré a escribir alguna otra historia. Lamento no haber respondido a todos los que me escribieron, pero sepan que he apreciado a cada uno, y si no fuera por todo el apoyo que he recibido nunca hubiese llegado a escribir hasta aquí.

FIN 

**NOTA del Traductor:** _No saben lo feliz que estoy de terminar con este fic. Estoy harta de las historias en donde matan al Señor Oscuro. Nunca más traduciré una donde relaten la batalla final. Si el Lord muere de una gripe, ok. Pero estoy cansada que sea Harry que lo mate. Ahora, si la gripe se la pasa Harry, tampoco la acepto._

_Siguiente fic… : Me habían pedido el "Espejo Negro" es un Draco/Harry, a pedido de un lector… pero me acabo de enterar que L.Malfoy a seguido traduciendolo y subio un  
capitulo ahora en diciembre. Parecía que el traductor original LMalfoy la habia abandonado, pero al parecer no es así. Así que no me voy a meter en el trabajo de otro.. verdad?._

_Voy a seguir con "El Regreso de Snape", que es una historia aún en construcción ya que no está terminada pero su autor sube un capitulo por mes, más o menos. Y Otro que decidiré  
en estos días y avisare en la Orden Severusiana. Posiblemente sea Snape/Harry, y posiblemente sea "Growing Pains"... tengo que aeriguar primero si ya no está traducida por alguien más.._

_Y comenzaré a subir mis historias (las que tenía abandonadas) pero con otro nombre, porque sino ya de entrada van a saber que son de snoldemort y no me las va a leer nadie.  
Así que "K-tra" quedará siendo exclusivamente para traducciones e historias propias que no me preocupa si las leen o no. Y mi nuevo nombre "¿?" Será exclusivo para snoldemort. Aunque posiblemente igual se den cuenta que soy yo porque nadie más escribe de esta pareja en español._

_K-tra_

**¡¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!!!!**

Y gracias a todos por dejar reviews/comentarios. Espero que les guste la proxima historia tanto como esta...

- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
26.12.2006

* * *


End file.
